Gohan's War
by Shadow Dreamer 27
Summary: [COMPLETE]After Gohan defeats Cell he is plagued by visions and dreams that is somehow tied to his grandfather. A strange being makes itself known to Gohan, but he is not who he appears to be...The final battle in the war draws near...GhVi fic
1. Dreams, Visions and Headaches

Hello! This is my very first more-than-one-chapter fanfic, ever! So please R&R and don't flame me too bad please. Criticism and advice are welcome!

**Moonrater One**: Thanks for your constructive criticism on my first one-shot, 'Living Hard, Living Easy'! It's really helped me a lot! If I get enough reviews for said fic I might make it longer, with more chapters.

Also a big thanks to **Goku's Mistress** for such a great review, also thanks to **miroku-has-darkness**, for reviewing that one as well! And thanks to all who reviewed that one after I posted this!(if there are any)

Ok, this is an alternate universe. The changes from the series starts to occur after Gohan's fight with Cell. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. And if I did I'd be stinking rich like Bulma.

**Chapter 1: Dreams, visions and headaches**

Gohan awoke startled as he had the same dream, or rather nightmare, for the 9th night in a row. It started the night after he beat the sadistic Cell. Gohan had been trying to figure out why he was having this dream and his mind always settled on his father, for some unknown reason. As he sat up in bed for the 9th time as he thought back to what happened the day his father died.

Flashback:

_Goku was yelling at his son: "Gohan! We all know you have the power! Do it now!"_

_Gohan looked at his father with a stern look on his face and then smiled as he said: "No, I think I'll wait. I'm going to let him suffer for a while."_

_Just then, immediately after he spoke those words, Gohan saw a vision. What he saw shocked him! Goku saw the sudden change in his son's facial expression. He was about to ask his son what was wrong when Gohan suddenly unleashed a giant Kamehameha-wave that swallowed the imperfect Cell completey._

_Everyone was stunned by Gohan's sudden outburst. He released so much energy that the sheer force of it it blew away Hercule and the ZTV crew, and covered everyone else in sand. They were surprised that the fight had come to such an abrupt end. _

_That's when Cell came back, in his perfect form. He killed Trunks, and Vegeta went crazy. He attacked Cell with everything he had, sending a flurry of energy attacks at the android. When Cell had knocked Vegeta down Goku stepped in. In a fit of rage Goku punched Cell in the head, the android didn't even flinch. Goku then tried to hit Cell with a Kamehameha, but it was deflected, easily. Goku and Cell exchanged blows while phasing in and out of sight._

_All the while Gohan had begun to lose himself again. He felt his power rising again and when Cell killed his father with a shot through the chest he released everything he had. Not showing Cell any mercy Gohan sent his fist into the android's stomach which caused him to fall to his knees in agony. Gohan was yelling so loud he could barely think. All he wanted to do was to punish Cell. He kicked Cell into the air before he released a green energy wave more powerful than even Vegeta's final flash and a Kamehameha combined._

_And that did it._

_After every last molecule of the horrible beast was destroyed Gohan fell to knees, crying. He had just let his father die. The pain of losing his father like that and the exhaustion of the battles were just too much for the young super saiyan, he passed out._

_When Gohan woke up he was on the look-out. Dende had just healed his body and they were just about to summon the dragon. The seven orange orbs started to glow a bright yellow as the little guardian summoned the great Shenron. A beam of yellow light shot skyward as it revealed a mighty green dragon with red eyes._

_"NAME YOUR FIRST WISH." The dragon stated, impatient as always._

_"We wish that everyone killed by the android Cell be restored to life once again."_

_" VERY WELL." Shenron's red eyes glowed even redder. "IT HAS BEEN DONE. WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH." The dragon asked._

_They were about to wish to go to Namek so they could wish Goku back, when the dead saiyan himself interupted._

_"Hey, guys! Don't I get a say in this?"_

_Goku told them that the world would be a better place without him, seeing as Frieza, the androids, and Cell were all after him. He said the Earth would be safer without him. And so, without even a second thought Goku decided to leave his family and friends and stay dead in Other World._

_Gohan was real broken up about it. 'It's my fault that dad died. I should've protected dad. It should've been me. And now he's decided not to come back? Why? It doesn't matter if he's gone. There will always be some kind of threat against the earth.' And then Gohan thought, 'He's abandoning us.'_

_When Gohan snapped out of his thoughts the Dragon was gone. Without so much as a word to the others he ran to the edge of the look-out, jumped off, and flew away as fast as he could. That night, he told his mother the news._

End Flashback.

Gohan decided to go for a walk outside since he couldn't sleep. The same thought kept going through his head, 'Dad abandoned us, mom, me, everyone.' When he got to the river where his father used to take him fishing he sat down and stared into the water...thinking. 'Why dad...why?' Then his thoughts turned to something else...

'What was that vision-thing I saw just before I killed Cell? I saw Cell trying to blow himself up, I saw how dad used Instant Transmission to take Cell away from the planet, dad died! Cell came back and I killed him for good. But I saw myself all grown up and without a father. Was that what would've happened if I didn't have that freaky vision? Why did I have that vision? It didn't make any difference, dad still died. Maby fate wanted to prove to me that destiny is destiny, and dad was supposed to die. No! Dad could've come back. But, I guess, being brought back to life is sort of like cheating destiny, or is it? We all control our own destiny, don't we? So many questions...where _did_ that vision come from? Ha, another question.'

He sat there wondering as the birds started to sing and the world started to wake up. All Gohan could think about was the vision and the dream...

...the dream.'The dream is just as freaky as the vision was. Who was the man in the dream, he kinda looked familiar. Weird. I don't know... maybe I'm losing my mind. But the vision was real, and the guy in my dream seems familiar to me. And what does he mean by '...Embrace It...' embrace what! Maybe the dream wasn't finished. I alway seem to wake up before the dream finishes.' A frown spread across the young half-sayain's forehead. He had a lot of questions that he wanted answered, but for now he just wanted to relax.

As he looked up he saw the sun reaching over the mountains. 'Wow! I never get tired of seeing that.' He stayed there until he could see half the sun sitting on the mountains, then he got up, breathed in the early morning freshness, and started walking home.

Meanwhile back at the Son residents a very worried Chi-Chi was on a rampage.

"WHERE'S MY BOY!" Chi-Chi yelled as she swung the frying pan of doom around wildly. Krillin was trying to avoid the woman's deadly weapon. He had just arrived to see how Chi-Chi and Gohan were doing.

"I don't know Chi-Chi! PLEASE PUT THAT THING DOWN!" Krillin yelled in panicked voice as the frying pan of doom came crashing down on Krillin's head.

Krillin sat there nursing the bump on his head as a deep in thought Gohan emerged from the woods, not even noticing that his mother was flailing the frying pan of doom around.

BOOOOONK!

"Ow! Mom! What you do that for! Ow!" Gohan was now sitting next to Krillin now, also nursing a bump on the head. Chi-chi was now getting ready to strike again. Gohan saw this and dragged his fallen friend into the air while a 'slightly' overreacting Chichi stomped her feet and screamed while wildly swinging her trusty frying pan.

"GET BACK DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"Mom! What's the big deal?" Gohan held the back of Krillin's Gi in a firm grip to keep him in the air, and safe from Chi-chi. Krillin was holding his head while he let Gohan do the talking. All the while Krillin was thinking:'Why me! I hate that frying pan!'

"THE BIG DEAL! THE BIG DEAL IS THAT YOU WERE MISSING FROM YOUR BED!"

"What's wrong with that? I woke up early and decided to go for a walk. I didn't mean to make you worry, I just wanted a bit of fresh air, that's all."

"Oh, that's ok Gohan. Now come along breakfast is almost ready!" A very happy Chi-Chi walked back into the house.

"Krillin?" Gohan asked as they touched back down on solid ground.

"Yeah, Gohan?" Krillin answered with a big grin as he was finally free from Chi-Chi's rampage.

"Do you have any idea what's wrong with my mom?"

"What do you mean Gohan?" A quizical look spread over Krillin's face.

"Well, first she screams her head off in anger and then she's as happy as you are when you see 18! That's a bit weird, even for mom right?"

"Not, really!" Krillin said happily as he left Gohan outside feeling slightly confused.

'These moodswings aren't normal, even for mom. She's never gotten angry because I got up early and went for a walk before. Oh well, I guess I'll go get some breakfast.' And with that thought Gohan went inside, still unable to shake the weird dreams from his thoughts.

Breakfast was quite, um, 'eventful'. Chi-Chi's moodswings increased consideralby and got mad if she thought Gohan ate too fast. Gohan stopped eating and Krillin had 11 bumps on his head at the end of breakfast. Chi-Chi hit him just because she felt like it. 'I come to say hi and see how they're doing, and all she does is hit me a frying pan! Maybe it's just her way of dealing with it. I wonder how Gohan is dealing with it. He seems pretty...normal. Piccolo said Gohan was hiding his feelings. I guess I should just give him some time.'

While Chi-Chi was on her rampage Gohan noticed a fluctuation in her ki. He then realised that it was more than just a fluctuation, it was a completely different ki! Chi-Chi had two ki's! Finally, Gohan couldn't keep his curiosity inside any longer.

"Mom, are you pregnant!" Krillin fell of his chair at this out-of-the-blue question and Chi-Chi just stood there with a blank expression on her face. She started to look like a statue and Krillin was peeking over the table at her with a nervous expression on his face that said: look out she's gonna blow! Gohan then decided to break the silence.

"I'm only asking because Vegeta said that women who carry Sayain babies get violent moodswings. And, well, um, y-you...have b-been, um, pretty, um, m-moody these past few weeks. And I can sense two ki's from you." After Gohan finished he was as low to the ground as Krillin, waiting for the explosion. And then...

...it didn't come! That was weird. Gohan expected his mother to start swinging the frying pan again, but all she did was look at them with a confused expression and asked, "Gohan? Are you sure?" Gohan double-checked her ki again and started smiling and said, "I'm gonna be a big brother! Awesome!" He then gave Chi-Chi a big hug while still grinning madly. Krillin started laughing and Chi-Chi soon followed. They were all very happy and very excited!

"Gohan, you're gonna be a big brother!" Chi-Chi said it with tears in her eyes, but Gohan knew they were tears of joy.

'Wow...' Gohan thought, 'I'm gonna be a big brother...this is awesome!' After Gohan finished this thought he put his hands to his head as his head felt as though it was going to burst. Endless pain seemed to settle itself between Gohan's ears as he tried his hardest to stay conscious. He dropped to his knees and was vaguely aware that he was screaming. He felt a pair of hands grip his sholders and a voice he recognised, but couldn't make sense of what the person was saying. Finally the young saiyan gave in, the pain was just to severe, he let the black abyss overtake him as he lost consciousness...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Ok, so this was my very first chapter. I hope you all liked it! Please review, I would like to hear your opinions and constructive criticism.

**Please Review**


	2. Strange Trees and Capsule Corp

Thanks to all those who reviewed the first chapter!

**DemonVidel...**I will most deffinitely keep it up!

**December Jewel...**Now you find out what happened!

**miroku-has-darkness...**Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Clan Destiny...**Thanks for reviewing, and the advice!

**DBZ Chick1...**The job continues! Thanks!

**True Shadow Gohan...**Thank you and don't worry Gohan will NOT be a pussy. I also "demand retribution for the folly of akira toriyama". What better way than to write a fanfic.

If I missed anyone, thanks to you too!

OK, last chapter ended like so...

'Wow...' Gohan thought, 'I'm gonna be a big brother...this is awesome!' After Gohan finished this thought he put his hands to his head as his head felt as though it was going to burst. Endless pain seemed to settle itself between Gohan's ears as he tried his hardest to stay conscious. He dropped to his knees and was vaguely aware that he was screaming. He felt a pair of hands grip his sholders and a voice he recognised, but couldn't make sense of what the person was saying. Finally the young saiyan gave in, the pain was just to severe, he let the black abyss overtake him as he lost consciousness...

And now for chapter 2!

**Chapter 2: Strange Trees and Capsule Corp**

'Oh, my aching head...Where am I? What is this place?' Gohan had just awoken after his horrible headsplitting headache. He was in the weirdest place. 'This definitely doesn't look like home.' He started walking around as his head slowly returned to normal. 'Weird...' Gohan thought. Weird was an understatement! He walked around on what appeared to be a very dry wasteland. All around he could see tiny cracks in the reddish-brown ground. There were trees there, or at least he thought they were trees.

Gohan sat down on a big rock and stared at his surroundings. The so called trees were very strange, they swayed, but there was no wind. It was almost as if they were made of rubber or something, and they didn't have a single leaf. Their colour was also a bit...off, gray, white, and black. The sky was red with gray clouds looming about.

He closed his eyes and tried to sense the Z-fighters. No such luck however. 'This place is dead, there is not a single living thing out here...I don't sense anything!' Gohan was beginning to panic. He got up and transformed to Super Saiyan 2. With his heightened senses he tried again to sense any sort of life...nothing. He was all alone.

Gohan calmed himself down as he started to fly around, searching for anything that might help him get out of there...

ooooooooooooooo

"Bulma! What's wrong with him?" a worried Chi-chi asked her best friend, panic clearly audible in her voice.

"That's what confuses me! I did every test I could think of and still I couldn't find ANYTHING wrong with him! This is very confusing..." Bulma said as she was drifting towards her own thoughts. Bulma's head shot up and asked for what appeared to be the 10th time in two hours, "What EXACTLY happened?"

"It's like we told you before, Bulma. Gohan was just as happy as we were to hear about the baby. We were all laughing together and then just suddenly, Gohan grabbed his head and started screaming. He was obviously in pain. I tried to calm him down, but when I touched him I could almost feel his pain and confusion. He was starting to shake violently while I tried to hold him steady. It got a lot worse. And then he just passed out." an exasperated Krillin repeated for the 10th time.

"I see." Bulma simply stated. After a moments' silence Bulma spoke again, "Well. I can't find anything physically wrong with him. Maybe he'll wake up on his own soon."

"We'll just have to keep an eye on the brat." Vegeta had just entered the room.

"I didn't know you cared Vegeta." Krillin said with a big smirk on his face.

"Hmph, you can wipe that smirk of your face, baldy. I care nothing for the brat! My only concern is what it was that was able to take down a person with that kind of strength. If we don't figure it out we could all wind up like that brat over there. Hmph, I thought he was stronger than that. But I guess I was wrong! He is nothing but a weakling! I bet it's the contamination caused by his human blo..."

"SHUT UP! MY Gohan is NOT WEAK!" Chi-chi yelled at Vegeta, rage burning in her eyes.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Vegeta ignored the ringing in his ears and was now laughing. "I don't have anymore time to waste here." And with that he walked of towards the gravity room still laughing while Bulma yelled at him. Vegeta quickly stopped when she threatened to shut down the gravity room.

Chi-chi was crying while lying on her arms on the table. Krillin was rubbing the distressed woman's back gently. She was wondering if Gohan was going to be alright...

ooooooooooooooooo

Gohan had been flying around for what he thought were hours. The scenery still hadn't changed. Then out of nowhere a ki-blast came hurtling his way. He deflected the blast with ease, now searching for its origin. He felt a ki just below him and quickly descended. When he hit the ground the energy signal was gone.

'Just my luck.' Gohan thought miserably. He felt a subtle vibration in the air around him and ducked just in time to avoid losing his head. It was a blade two feet long that nearly decapitated him. "Where did that come from!" Gohan exclaimed aloud as he jumped back. Then he realised that the blade was attached to the tree he just landed next to.

This tree was different than the others. It was much, much bigger and also had a lot more branches than the others. Hesitantly, Gohan walked forward to get a better look at something that had caught his eye. There seemed to be an opening in the tree near the ground. Gohan walked forward out of pure curiosity and with the hope that this would be his way out.

Then without warning the elastic tree shot out hundreds of blades from its branches. It looked like a black tree with shining silver leaves. Gohan would have considered it beautiful if it hadn't tried to kill him.

Gohan dodged the blades using his Super Saiyan 2 speed and put enough distance between the two of them so he wouldn't have to. 'I'm not getting anywhere like this!' He saw the opening at the base of the tree widen as the tree got more ferocious. Gohan tried to reach it, but had to avoid being killed, so he backed off again.

The opening was now very large. 'I can't even get past a stupid tree! Maybe that's not the way out. But if it's not, why is the tree so violent.' As his thoughts raced through his mind Gohan's heart began to beet faster as he saw his mother crying. "That _is_ the way out! AAAARRRGGHH!" Gohan powered up to his absolute maximum and charged towards the opening.

The tree attacked and Gohan dodged. Then he hit the tree with an energy-blast and was so shocked he thought his eyes were going to fall out. Immediately after that he felt foolish. The black tree had turned pure white as the blades receded back into its branches. The opening was now at its widest and the tree looked calm. Angry that he didn't throw an energy-blast sooner, Gohan couldn't even form a scowl because of the feeling he got from looking at the sight before him. The sparkling white tree made him feel calm. Slowly he walked forward and through the opening in the tree.

A strange sensation came over his body. He felt warm and fuzzy! 'Wow, I feel like...like...I feel great! It's like I'm being re-energized.' Everything around him was a bright white and then he was asleep...

ooooooooooooooooooo

Gohan opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was the weird white tree, but now he was staring at a green-metal ceiling. He sat up, looked around and realised he was in the medical bay of Capsule Corp. The entire room, the walls, floor and the ceiling, was fitted with metal plating. There was strange equipment stored next to the walls. Gohan recognised one of the machines as a replica of the regeneration tank. 'So, Bulma finally figured that one out.' He thought as he stood up.

At first he was a little confused. Then he remembered why he had seen a white tree. He remembered the splitting headache and that weird place he had just escaped from. 'Mom and Krillin must have brought me here. I screamed pretty loud when I got that headache. I should go find them and tell them that I'm ok.'

He got up and headed to the door. He could sense his mother, Krillin, Bulma, and little Trunks, all sitting in the living room. When he got to the living room door he paused and tried to figure out what he was going to tell them had happened. 'Hi, guys! I just visited this weird place with rubber trees while you were all worried sick! Yeah, that would go well.' Gohan thought sarcastically. 'They'd probably throw me into a mental institution without a second thought.'

His hand was inches from the door when a voice said, "So...?"

Gohan turned and saw that it was only Vegeta. "Oh. Hello Vegeta." Gohan said not really paying him any attention.

"So...?" Vegeta stated again, impatience evident in his voice.

"So, what?" Gohan asked confused.

"So what happened brat!"

"Oh. Nothing." Gohan said indifferently.

"Ha, yeah right! You just decided to pass out on your own did you. The only time a Saiyan is allowed that luxury is when he dies." Vegeta stated firmly.

Right at that moment the living room door opened and Chi-Chi grabbed Gohan in a saiyan-strangle-hold, otherwise known as a hug. The young Saiyan struggled to breathe and felt ready to pass out again as Bulma gently made her friend let go.

"You ok son?"

"Yeah, I'm fine mom!" Gohan said happily.

"You had us so worried! What happened?" His mother asked with a shaking voice.

"My head hurt and then nothing until I woke up here." Gohan hated lying to his mom, but he couldn't tell them. Not yet.

"Well, I want to keep you here for a while Gohan. Just to see if it happens again. I couldn't find anything wrong with you, and I did every test I could think of! Chi-Chi is it alright if Gohan stays here for a while? You're welcome to stay too, of course." when Bulma finished talking Chi-Chi answered that it was just fine.

Gohan was confused. He was a terrible liar and he was sure they would see straight through him, but they didn't!

Night was now falling and Gohan was left with more questions than he had when he first woke up from that dream. He was heading to the kitchen when Vegeta pulled him into the gravity room.

"What's the big idea Vegeta!" Gohan asked as the door closed and Vegeta locked it from the inside.

"I want to know why you're lying!" Vegeta stated monotonously

"I don't know what you're talking about." The eleven year old stated with a false confidence.

"Hmph! Liar!" Vegeta said with a smirk.Gohan just stared at him. "Well brat? Are you going to tell me or do I have to beat it out of you?"

Gohan suppressed a giggle. Vegeta could never beat him at his current power level. 'I don't want to tell him anything.' Gohan thought. He sat down on the floor with his legs stretched out in front of him. He was leaning on his hands with his head tilted up, and staring at the white ceiling, finding it incredibly interesting at that moment. 'Also metal plated, white this time. It's probably reinforced so Vegeta doesn't blow it up within two seconds.' Gohan smirked inwardly.

Vegeta was getting impatient. "Out with it Gohan." Gohan's gaze shot in Vegeta's direction. He never called him by his name, it was always 'brat' or something worse. His tone of voice shocked him even more. It sounded almost fatherly. And then Gohan had a strange feeling that he could trust Vegeta. 'This day is getting weirder by the minute!' Gohan thought just before he spilled his guts to the Saiyan prince.

In the elastic tree wasteland a man had just watched as Gohan took the exit through the opening. The man muttered to himself, "He is the one..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, ok! How was that? **Please review** and tell me what you think, and please give me an honest opinion. Piccolo should come into the story pretty soon now (for all you Piccolo fans out there)


	3. Two Saiyans and a Namek

Thanks to** DemonVidel, DBZ Chick1, zeynel, Quail Bro, December Jewel, **and** rimera** (and any I might have missed) for reviewing Chapter 2!

**NOTE:** Any anonomous reviewers out there, **zeynel**, has alerted me to enable anonomous reviewing (smiles sheepishly), I really didn't know about that. So now all you anonpeople can also review!

**Quail Bro**: I'll get back to you soon.

* * *

Last time... 

In the elastic tree wasteland a man had just watched as Gohan took the exit through the opening. The man muttered to himself, "He is the one..."

**Chapter 3: Two Saiyans and a Namek**

After Gohan had finished talking with Vegeta the Saiyan prince just nodded and walked out. Gohan didn't know what to make of it. He didn't look as though he thought Gohan was crazy. But then again, Vegeta was highly accomplished in hiding what he truly feels. That fact made him worry a bit. Was Vegeta going to tell his mother? He hoped not.

That night Gohan had a tough time sleeping. Every time he closed his eyes he would see the wasteland. When he finally fell asleep he had the strangest dream. Or at least that was what it was until the chocolate pudding turned into a wasteland. Gohan then realised the dream he had been having the previous nine nights were related to this place somehow. Then he saw the man from his dream.

Gohan could not see his eyes. The man was covered by a black hooded cape. Beneath that he wore a dark purple skin-tight shirt and black skin-tight pants. He had black boots with very dark red straps. His skin was a weird tint of grey that looked purple from different angles. His white, greyish hair came down to his shoulder blades.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked as he transformed to the second level out of reflex.

"That is not important now." The man simply stated. He did not flinch or make any move when Gohan transformed. He only stood there, on the cracked soil, like a statue.

"Okay, why am I here?" Gohan asked as he wondered how this guy could be so calm.

"That is not important now." The man replied again.

"Then, what is important?" Gohan knew he was there for a reason. "This is not a dream, is it?"

"Smart boy. No, it is not a dream, and yet it is not real either." The man finally moved as he took a step towards Gohan.

"What do you mean?" confusion was clearly audible in Gohan's voice.

"This is a place between what is real and what is not. I was quite impressed when you found your way here so soon. The dreams were to prepare you. However, much pain could have been prevented if you allowed the dreams to finish. And I also wouldn't have to answer as many questions."(1)

"I can't control the moment I'm supposed to wake up, at least not consciously!" Gohan said, now getting a little angry. Blue and white sparks of energy crackled around the young boy's body as his anger flared. This guy somehow managed to get under his skin very quickly.

The man's calm demeanour didn't change at Gohan's display of power. "Very well, you are young, and yet you've reached this place without dying. And you were even able to leave on your own. That is quite remarkable. This place is the boundary where good and evil meets. Only a select few is able to come to this place. And you are one of them."

"If good and evil meets here, then what am I doing here? And what did you mean by 'Embrace It'?" Gohan was slowly beginning to calm down.

"You recognise me? Well, I should've known you were smart. You have to embrace the power that you have been granted."

"And what power is that?" Gohan asked curiously.

"It is the power of positive energy, the power of good. Every few thousand years someone with extraordinary power finds their way here, to me. I am the guardian of this place, the Keeper. I am neutral and the balance of good and evil must be maintained. An incredible evil is on the way and a powerful force of good is needed to maintain the balance. That's where you come in. The balance can only be maintained by defeating the evil forces. You see in this scale very little evil is needed to overpower the good, and much good is needed. If I had to put it in numbers there has to be one evil person for every four good people, any less good and evil wins. And I MUST maintain balance for the universe to survive.

"In a couple of month's time a great evil will reach Earth. You must stop it." Keeper explained to the young Saiyan standing before him. "I was not sure if you were ready, but since you were able to survive the shift to the Neutral I'm certain that you are ready."

"So, I'm gonna have to fight again, huh?" He said as his face fell.

"Yes, indeed. I will bring you here again when the evil draws near. For now you must train and embrace your power." As Keeper continued with these strange instructions Gohan could hardly believe that this was real. Keeper saw his doubt and said, "You shouldn't doubt yourself. Go now and prepare, there is not much time."

Keeper turned to leave, "Wait, I have a couple of questions." He stopped to listen as Gohan continued. "First question, what are those trees...uh...things?"

"Well, you see, those '_trees_' as you call them are a combination of positive and negative energy. When you escaped this place on your own you threw an energy blast at one of them and it turned white. The positive energy you added overpowered the negative energy, and you were granted safe passage out of this place." As he explained his hands twitched. Gohan found this a little disturbing since he was so calm just a moment ago, but decided to ignore it.

"So, what would happen if negative energy touched it?" Gohan was very curious about this place.

"If negative energy were to touch it, it would turn completely black and rigid and the passage to the outside would close down. And before you ask, while the '_trees_' are in their neutral state they attack all who approach, denying passage until it either touches positive or negative energy." This guy was becoming more impatient by the second. He clenched his fists and paced around.

Gohan decided to ask one last question, "Why did I see a vision while I was fighting Cell?"

"I do not have the answer to that question. I do not know. What I do know is that if you hadn't had the vision I would never have found you and the universe would have been doomed." Keeper then turned around and flew away into the red sky.

Gohan took one last look at the strange place and then hit one of the trees with an energy blast, it became pure white and he walked through the portal in its base. He then felt that strange sensation in his body for the second time. When he awoke Gohan had a lot to think about. But what disturbed him more than anything was the feeling he got from Keeper. Even though it sounded as though he was a good guy he seemed...cold and...empty...

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Is that everything he told you Vegeta?" A green man with pointy ears asked a man with black flame-shaped hair.

They stood on the strangest structure. When viewed from the side it looked like half a ball, and when seen from the top it was one giant circle. What made it strange was the fact that it was floating in the air.

The green man was leaning against a wall of a palace like building that stood on top of this strange structure. He was wearing a dark blue fighting gi with a light-blue sash. He also wore a white and purple turban on his head and a white cape. His left arm was folded across his body while his right hand was holding his chin as he had a serious look on his face.

"Yes Namek. To me it sounded like one of the Saiyan legends. But I've heard the same legend apply to other races as well. And I need to hear what you make of the situation." The man with the flaming hair replied curtly.

He was standing in front of the Namekain with his feet shoulder width apart. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and had a scowl on his face. The short man wore a blue spandex suit, white gloves as well as white boots with golden toe-tips. His upper body was protected by armour, coloured white and gold. Vegeta was dressed as the Saiyan he was.

"Hmm..." Piccolo was thinking. "I think we should wait and see if anything else happens that would either confirm or deny these suspicions."

"But if it's true Namek, don't you think we should start doing something about it!" Vegeta's voice was rising.

"Why don't you ask Gohan if it's true? He's almost here." Piccolo stated calmly with closed eyes and folded arms, leaning against the wall of the lookout palace.

Gohan landed next to Vegeta. "Hey Piccolo." He said nervously with his arms at his side.

"Hey kid. So? Have you come to tell me about your most recent experiences."

"How'd you know. Oh wait. Vegeta told you. So, did you tell my mother too!" Gohan was getting angry.

"Calm yourself brat! I only told the Namek."

"So, are you going to tell us or what?" Piccolo pressed on. He was worried about his student and needed to hear everything. And so, the long explanation began.

"…I don't even know what his real name is, so I call him Keeper." Gohan said as he finished his explanation.

When he fell silent Piccolo said, "This is not good Gohan."

"Yeah, I know. That evil sounds powerful."

"No that's not what I mean. This guy, Keeper, he's trouble." Piccolo said in a gruff voice as he looked straight at the boy before him.

"What do you mean Piccolo?" He asked naively.

"Vegeta and I agree. We've both heard the myth from different sources and it's the same." Piccolo was silent for a moment.

"What is it?" Gohan asked, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"Hmmm. When you had that headache Keeper was trying to kill you." Piccolo said while still looking at Gohan.

"What! No Keeper appears to be a nice guy." He answered while waving his hands in front of him.

"Brat, you are so naive! Keeper saw he couldn't kill you by taking you to that place, you escaped! He is the one who will be sending the evil forces. And once you've destroyed enough evil Keeper will be set free and destroy the universe!" Vegeta was now yelling at Gohan.

"I don't understand. Why would he do that?"

"Let me explain. The myth goes like this." Piccolo started with a calm voice. "Millennia ago a being was created. No one knows how exactly. It was probably a question of balance. In any case nothing could destroy this evil. It brought with it chaos and destruction. Finally the Kai's brought together the strongest and purest warrior of every race and sealed it in a place called the Neutral. In that place neither good nor evil could reign. It is the only place where perfect balance is always maintained. A seal of pure good energy was placed around the Neutral, that's why only good people can leave that place. No evil can escape it unless the seal itself becomes neutral. And that can only happen by sending pure evil there."

Gohan just stared at Piccolo. He finally found his voice. "But who would be stupid enough to add evil to the seal?"

"Gohan I believe the evil spoken about in myths is the one you know as Keeper. I also believe that he has found a way to bring evil to him, to the seal. That's why he didn't kill you. He could easily have killed you in the Neutral. But after he wasn't able to kill you in the shift or with the dreams he then realised that if he killed you he would lose a strong warrior capable of defeating enough evil for him to harvest and to set himself free. Since his imprisonment many warriors 'disappeared'. He was most likely testing their strength. As far as I know he only ever went after the most experienced men. It's ironic that he would find the strength needed in a boy. So, now, he will be sending all sorts of evil monsters after you." Piccolo finished sadly.

"But if I don't destroy the monsters they're gonna hurt innocent people, and if I do it will set Keeper free." Gohan sank to his knees as this new revelation hit him harder than Cell ever could. It was a no win situation. And the first evil was already on the way...

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

(1) It basically means that if Gohan allowed the dreams to finish he would have died. Therefore Keeper wouldn't have to answer his questions. 

Chapter 3 done! I had such a brainstorm while writing this, I kept changing things. But I think it turned out pretty good.

**Please review**! I'd love to hear/read your thoughts!


	4. The First of Many

Thanks to all those who reviewed!(**zeynel**_miroku-has-darkness_**DemonVidel**_krista_**DBZ Chick1**_December Jewel_)

I keep forgetting the disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, or any of its characters.

Last time...

"But if I don't kill the monsters they're gonna hurt innocent people, and if I do it will set Keeper free." Gohan sank to his knees as this new revelation hit him harder than Cell ever could. It was a no win situation. And the first evil was already on the way...

* * *

**Chapter 4: The First of Many**

For the past seven months the young half-Saiyan, known as Gohan, had been training very extensively. Not just his body, but his mind also. His mother saw to that, obviously. He also meditated more often to strengthen his mind's defences. After the revelation on the look-out, Gohan was very depressed. Somehow he had managed to lure this diabolical evil. He had never felt that bad in his entire life. And the fact that his father had left him made it even worse.

_Flashback:_

_When he finally touched down next to his dome shaped home in the East District 439 mountain village he went inside only to be grabbed by his mother in a Chi-Chi hug. That basically meant that Gohan couldn't breathe for at least two minutes. When she finally let go, Gohan breathed a sigh of relief and then looked up at his mother with a determined expression on his face._

_"Mom, I want to continue my training!" He said with a tone that said: Even-if-you-say-no-I'm-gonna-do-it-anyway!_

_"WHAT! ABSOLUTELY NOT! NO, NO, NO!" Yamcha and Krillin were visiting and had just walked in and were crouching with their hands protecting their heads. Gohan just stood there, his determination never wavering._

_"What if someone like Cell shows up again? I have to be ready mom." Gohan was talking very calmly, but inside he was screaming. "What's more important, my studies or the fate of the universe?"_

_"Don't be so dramatic Gohan!" Chi-Chi was getting angrier by the second. She stood with her hands on her hips and glared at the boy before her._

_"Then how about we strike a compromise? I'll study the same amount of time that you allow me to train each day. How does that sound?" Gohan was hoping his mother would be willing to compromise. He stared her down, determined to not give in to his mother this time. For the first few minutes she just stood there. Then, finally..._

_"At least eight hours of studying each day. No less! Understand!" After the conversation Chi-Chi disappeared into the kitchen. Soon after that, the furious chopping of a knife could be heard._

_Gohan couldn't believe his ears! She didn't actually say that he could train, but she didn't say he couldn't either! To be on the safe side Gohan decided to stay out of the kitchen for a while._

_"Gohan? Eh...what just happened?" Yamcha and Krillin were now on their feet and each put a hand on one of Gohan's shoulders. They looked down at him with awe._

_"I think mom just agreed to me training, just as long as I do eight hours of studying each day." They started laughing and pat Gohan on the back for standing up to Chi-Chi! That was something not even Goku would have dared. Gohan on the other hand didn't smile. He knew what was coming and he didn't want his mother and friends to know about it, not just yet._

_The next day his training began..._

_End Flashback._

As he was flying back home he wondered if he did enough training these past few months. He always worried. Even though he had made incredible progress with both his training and studying he still felt uneasy, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He had trained under heavy gravity and in the harshest of conditions. After debating with himself, he finally put it down to nerves. He honestly didn't know what to expect.

His little brother had been born two weeks ago. They named him Goten. He looked just like Goku. Gohan couldn't help but smile as he thought of his little brother. Goten just had the ability to make him smile.

Vegeta had requested, more like demanded, Gohan's presence at Capsule Corp earlier that day. He wanted to spar with him, to see how much Gohan had improved. And honestly, Gohan needed to get away for a little while. Now, he was on his way back home, and for some reason he felt very uneasy.

Halfway between his house and Capsule Corp, Gohan suddenly felt an enormous energy emanating from his home! Gohan's heart nearly stopped, when he felt the unfamiliar energy shoot skyward! A strong feeling of dread overcame Gohan as he powered up to his maximum and shot forward as fast as he could. The rest of the journey would take him at least 60 seconds.

The ground beneath him was just a blur. Even if he tried he wouldn't be able to make out the landscape. He was flying faster than he ever had before. The green fields and barren deserts soon gave way to the ocean as he sped towards his home. Calm blue waters turned violent as his giant aura pushed the water to the sides in huge waves.

Gohan then realised that his dread was not misplaced. His family was in grave danger…and he wasn't there to protect them.

'Oh no! Mom! Goten! I have to get there! That thing is incredibly powerful, they don't stand a chance!' Gohan had never felt a need more powerful than this, the need to protect his family. Then…"NO! He's attacking!" The rage began to build as he felt his mother's energy dwindle and then...disappear.

With tears in his eyes he remembered the previous night's events…

_Flashback:_

_Gohan went to bed early. Vegeta told him to get his but over there as soon as the sun was up. As he closed his eyes he found himself back at the wasteland. Keeper was there._

_For the previous seven months Gohan had not once found himself there. Not once since Piccolo and Vegeta told him about that myth. But now, after seven months he found himself once again face to face with Keeper._

_Only this time, his demeanour was much different. His fists were clenched tightly at his sides, so tight that the grey skin on his knuckles turned a ghostly white. His face was contorted in a vicious scowl and for the first time, Gohan could see his malicious eyes. They were completely black, without any shine to them, no sparkle. It looked like two black holes that sucked in all light it received, it looked…dead._

_"I should kill you." Keeper stated in a cold voice filled with malice as he barred his fangs. Gohan looked surprised._

_'How would Keeper know that I know that he's evil?' Gohan thought. And then to his shock the answer came, in the form of a question._

_"How _would_ you know that I know that you know that I'm evil?" He asked with a malicious grin as he took a step towards Gohan._

_"You can read minds!" Gohan felt the fear creep up and took a step back from the malicious sociopath while transforming to the second level of Super Saiyan and taking a defensive stance._

_"Exactly! I should have known my myth would never die. I have been trapped here for millennia. And you're the first to survive the shift!" he was sounding happy and evil. "Oh, but don't worry. I won't kill you. Not yet. First I need you to set me free. Then I'll kill you! Hahahahahhahaa! But not before causing you severe pain." he laughed his evil laughter and threw his head back._

_"I'll never set you free so you might as well kill me now!" Gohan was yelling, trying not to shake with anger, or was he shaking because of fear?_

_"You WILL help me, because you do not have a choice! I will keep on sending evil to your ridiculous planet. So if you don't stop it your planet dies. HA ha ha hA ha! And as soon as you destroy enough evil I WILL be set FREE! Quite the predicament you have, hmm?" He flashed his evil grin. _

_Gohan didn't know what to do. Then Keeper lift his hand and Gohan was thrown, painfully, against one of the 'trees'. The instant he touched the 'tree' the world started swirling and he knew he was being sent back. The last thing he heard Keeper say was, "Next time we see each other I will be free and then you will die. For now, watch you back, Saiyan! The pain soon begins! Ha ah ha ha ha ah ha!"_

_Gohan woke with a start and realised he'd only been 'asleep' for twelve minutes. He was covered in a layer of cold sweat and breathing hard. Even though he was exhausted he didn't sleep the rest of the night. Instead he meditated; he knew he needed to increase his mental defences. If Keeper was able to read his mind, he needed to be able to block him._

_End Flashback_

Gohan was still about 20 seconds out as he felt his mother leave this world. It was only as he felt this that he realised that the 'pain' Keeper mentioned was not physical. In that moment he realised he had been sucked into a war, caused by a tyrant that would mercilessly kill the people he cared about, just to cause him pain. He vowed then and there, as he was flying over the ocean, that he would defeat that monster.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back on the edge of the lookout, Piccolo and Dende watched as the scene unfolded. The young little guardian asked the older and wiser Namekian, "Piccolo, it has begun, hasn't it?"

Piccolo looked down at the boy and said, "Yes, unfortunately it has Dende. Contact King Kai and tell him to make sure Goku trains harder than he ever has before. I have a feeling that we'll need all the help we can get once this, Keeper, is released. Also make sure that this information goes up the chain. The higher powers will no doubt want to know."

"Then, you are sure that he _will_ be released?" Dende asked with concern.

"I think it's a great possibility. And even if it doesn't happen, we have to be prepared." Piccolo jumped off the edge of the lookout and flew as fast as he could to his student's aide.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tears began to well up in Gohan's eyes as he let out mighty yell and his power exploded. Then his body couldn't handle the stress anymore and his features began to change. His hair grew, his eyebrows vanished, his strength increased dramatically, and then...he felt the monstrous energy advancing on his two week old little brother. Now that his mother was gone, all that mattered was that he protects his little brother from that monster.

Yelling madly he instantly found himself right next to the monster that had done the terrible deed. He destroyed the beast before it had time to turn and face Gohan. He used the same green energy wave he used to defeat Cell. All Gohan saw of that monster was the blackness of its skin, the blood-red horns all over its body and its evil grin.

When the smoke cleared and he was sure the monster was dead Gohan reverted back to his normal state and fell to his knees, crying. He saw his mother vanish before his very eyes. She was obviously being allowed to keep her body, but her sudden disappearance made it seem...final...and it made Gohan even sadder. He cried and he couldn't stop. Then the rage started to build up again and he started hitting the ground with his fists, craters and cracks formed around him as sparks of energy jumped from his body.

He wanted to rip Keeper apart.

He suddenly stopped hitting the ground as he heard someone cry. He ran to the wreckage that used to be his home and found his baby brother, hidden beneath his bed. Slowly Gohan picked up the last member of his family. He cradled him, and Goten stopped crying. But Gohan couldn't, the tears just kept coming. And in that moment Gohan made another vow, a vow that he would protect Goten against the kind of life that he himself was forced into. He didn't even notice Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin and 18 land behind him. Gohan was shaking with grief. Krillin slowly stepped forward and was the first to speak.

"Gohan...?" as gently as he could Krillin got Gohan's attention. Gohan got up and turned around, he didn't realise how long he had sat there, crying. The sun was setting and the first stars had already come out.

"You okay buddy?" Krillin asked sympathetically. "We met up with Piccolo while flying over here. He told us about, everything. I'm gonna alert the others. We're gonna train and help you in this Gohan. We may not be as strong as you or Vegeta, but every little bit helps, right?" Krillin tried to say reassuringly to the destressed boy. Gohan's breathing became gasps and he felt angry and weak. Krillin walked over to him and took Goten from him since he was still shaking uncontrollably. Then as the sun disappeared behind the mountains, Gohan jumped into the sky.

He rose to a point above the clouds and released all his remaining anger in a furious yell as he ascended to the new level. Energy crackled around his body, his eyes glowed and his yellow aura was four times bigger than usual. The extreme power quickly exhausted him and he plummeted back down to earth, reverting back to normal. He was vaguely aware of a pair of strong arms catching him. He could've sworn it was Vegeta, but before he could check if he wasn't just hallucinating, he drifted off to sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**PleaseReview!**  



	5. A New Life

Thank you reviewers!(_DemonVidel_**goten chibi angel 4545**_DBZ Chick1_**December Jewel**_miroku-has-darkness_**j.writer20**)

Last time...

He rose to a point above the clouds and released all his remaining anger in a furious yell as he ascended to the new level. The extreme power quickly exhausted him and he plummeted back down to earth. He was vaguely aware of a pair of strong arms catching him. He could've sworn it was Vegeta, but before he could check if he wasn't just hallucinating, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Things are going to cool down in the next two chapters(don't worry, I've got better things planned, just need to get 'introductions' out of the way)

* * *

**  
Chapter 5: A New Life**

Dende did just as Piccolo told him to. He contacted King Kai, a short, plump, light-blue god dressed in black, and explained the entire situation to him. Goku, dressed in his usual orange gi, was also present after he picked up his wife from the check-in station. They listened intently to Dende. With renewed vigour the Saiyan warrior resumed his training. He was determined to help out his son when the time came.

King Kai carried the bad news to the Grand Kai. After explaining the situation to his superior, King Kai left to oversee Goku's training.

The Grand Kai was an old, slim man that looked and acted like a hippie. His grey hair was long and he wore blue jeans and sunglasses to support his demeanour. But he was all about seriousness when he turned to face the being standing in the shadows. "He's finally found a way sir."

The figure remained where he was but answered, "Yes, unfortunately he has. Keep an eye on Goku's training, push him to his limits. I will personally watch over his son. That boy has great potential."

"Will you show yourself to the boy?" The Grand Kai asked the person who was seemingly his superior. He adjusted his sunglasses as he waited for an answer.

"No, not yet. I will let him train on his own and when the time draws near I will reveal myself to him. For now, I will just keep an eye on him."

_Six years later..._

Gohan awoke with the sound of an extremely annoying alarm clock. He smashed it to pieces just before he felt two thumps on top of him. Groaning the seventeen year old half-Saiyan pulled the covers over his head. He could hear some muffled whispers through his blanket and after that he heard the door being closed. Gohan rolled over on his side and stared out the window.

It was cloudy outside. Cloudy weather always seemed to remind Gohan of the day his mom died...and of the events that took place after her death. He didn't have time to wander in the past, however. The reason for this is that he suddenly felt a horrible cold spread through his body.

"Get BACK here, NOW!" Gohan jumped out of bed and ran after the culprits that soaked him from head to toe with ice cold water. He ran down the stairs, through the halls and into the kitchen where Goten and Trunks were now hiding behind Bulma's legs.

As he formed two spheres of energy, one in each hand, he said: "Bulma, please move aside, I have to kill them." Bulma laughed in a very amused sort of way. That's when Vegeta walked in.

"Move woman! Gohan has the right to seek revenge." Now the little kids were beginning to worry. They tried to flee, but before they knew what hit them they were each stuck in a very strong arm.

"Let go! We're sorry! We won't do it again, promise!" They said in unison.

"Yeah, right! That's what you said last time. Maybe if I throw _you_ in some ice cold water you'd actually mean it." And with that Gohan teleported to a place close to the South Pole and threw them in the water. Almost immediately the two shot out of water yelling, "Aaarggh, it's so cold! Brrrrrr!" With the terrible two and their chattering teeth Gohan teleported back to Capsule Corp.

"Okay. Have you learned your lesson?" Gohan asked, almost sympathetically, almost.

"Y..y..ye..yes." They chorused, teeth chattering. Then Gohan used his energy to warm them up.

When the smell of breakfast came the terrible two were gone. Gohan went back to his room to take a shower and get dressed. After closing the door he found himself staring out the window, remembering...

_Flashback:_

_Gohan woke up in an unfamiliar room. Being a little confused he got up, opened the door, went down the stairs and turned left. Now he recognized the place. He was in Capsule Corp. He walked to the living room and found the whole gang in there._

_"Gohan!" Bulma said relieved, "You're awake. Are you okay?" She asked as she walked over to him._

_"How long was I out for?" Gohan asked ignoring her question._

_"Eighteen hours." Bulma answered, she looked down as she spoke again. "Gohan, we tried looking for the Dragonballs so we could wish her back, but...they didn't show up on the dragon radar. We asked Dende about it, but he doesn't know why they disappeared. I'm so sorry." Tears were now running down her face. Gohan just stared at the ground with a pained expression on his face. Bulma could see that Gohan needed a better answer than that and added, "Piccolo said that Keeper guy might have something to do with this."_

_Two years later..._

_It was cloudy and raining. Keeper had sent another monster. This time however, Gohan knew exactly when it was going to strike. Only the monster's target eluded him. So he made sure he was close to the people he cared about. And that meant that there was a big gathering at Capsule Corp._

_And that's exactly where the monster struck. It attacked West City and nearly killed Vegeta before Gohan was able to send it to the next dimension. Back in Bulma's lab a blip was heard on the dragon-radar. A single dragonball had appeared out if nowhere._

_Two and a half years after that..._

_It was the same story. Monster attacked. Gohan destroyed monster. Dragonball appeared. Gohan realised that every time he destroyed one of Keepers minions he would receive a dragonball. He felt conflicted. Inwardly he realised that Keeper was toying with his mind. The dragonballs were a count-down. Five more of his minions, and five more dragonballs before Keeper would be released._

_Gohan also noticed that the bad guys Keeper sent after him all bore a striking resemblance to each other. He wondered how much longer it would be until the next black demon attacked._

_End Flashback._

For the past six years Gohan had been training, studying, and inventing things. They had two dragonballs in their possession. And the last time Keeper sent an evil force was nearly three years ago. Gohan was sort of expecting something to go wrong...soon. But for now he had other things to worry about. After taking a nice, long, hot shower, Gohan went down to get breakfast.

"Wow, Bulma! This is your best cooking yet! It's delicious!"

"Thanks Gohan! But it's really all thanks to you. That recipe you gave me is so easy to get right! Even Vegeta enjoyed it!" Bulma was smiling from ear to ear. She wasn't much of a cook. And being able to satisfy four Saiyans is no easy task. "Meet me in the lab when you're done Gohan. Remember we're going shopping today!"

"Huh? Oh, wait! Now I remember. Okay Bulma. See you in a bit." Gohan finished breakfast and found Bulma in the lab tinkering on some new invention of hers. It was kind of weird looking. Almost like a bracelet, but very thick and it had all kinds of strange lights.

"I'm ready to go Bulma." Gohan said quite unemotionally. He didn't like or dislike shopping, but that wasn't why he didn't show any sort of emotion. No, having feelings that are overwhelming and living with Vegeta will teach you how to hide them. Gohan had become so skilled with this art that not even the Saiyan prince himself could read him. Even Piccolo had trouble reading him sometimes. Gohan would usually act his normal happy self, but when something was bothering him he would shut out the rest of the world, trying to find some sort of solution. It was hard for him to not sink into a deep pit of depression. He knew evil was on the way, and he knew it was his war. He had to stop it...alone.

"Great! Let's get out of here!" If there's one thing Bulma liked more than inventing things, it was shopping. And thus the shopping began.

They started at the clothing store. Bulma said she felt like spending a lot of money so she managed to drag Goten, Trunks, and even Vegeta along with her and Gohan. Everyone got at least six of everything, that includes shoes, shirts, pants, socks, underwear and all sorts of accessories. Needles to say this tired the Saiyans out quite fast. It also made them extremely hungry. Bulma on the other hand, had the stamina of Vegeta during battle, she just kept going. She was now eyeing her latest invention in the window of a store. Bulma made it years ago, but only recently found a way to reproduce it cheaply so the general public could afford it. She gave a satisfied little laugh at the odd looking dish-washer-robot. The thing was activated by placing any dirty cutlery, plates, and etcetera, onto the circular platform. Then the robot did the work in less than a quarter of the time a human would take to wash it. Of course, it wasn't her most brilliant invention, but it was efficient and came with a lifetime guarantee.

"Ugh, woman! I'm hungry! I need to satisfy my Saiyan appetite!" Vegeta growled.

"Fine! Let's stop at Spur Stake Ranch." Bulma said, knowing all too well that her money would now _really_ be spent.

"Yeah!" Came the excited voices from the two pranksters. They were jumping up and down, but stopped abruptly when Vegeta gave them a death glare.

"..." Gohan didn't say anything; he just followed silently, stuck in his own thoughts as he absentmindedly followed the others.

'I still can't believe the turn everything took. Dad, he was never really around long enough to be my father. He always stayed a while, and then left one way or another, but mom...why would _she_ do that. The same thing dad did, leave us. We could've used Namek's dragonballs. But just when we were about to set out on that journey, dad contacted us through King Kai. _"We can't use their dragonballs to solve our problems. Your mom's gonna stay here until all of earths dragonballs can be located."_ Hmph! He didn't even give me a chance to protest! Selfish bastards! Hmm...Maybe I'm the selfish one...then again, they didn't just leave _me_, they also left Goten! _Why _do I _always_ start thinking about them? I wish I could just forget...but then again, how could I forget my own failure. I let dad die, it's my fault he's dead. And I can't really blame mom for wanting to be with him. I guess I should try to look on the bright side; mom will come back eventually. Maybe even dad too. If I can beat Keeper…'

"Yo! Earth to Gohan!" A very annoyed kid with purple hair stood right in front of Gohan. "Aren't you even gonna apologise? I am a prince you know."

"What?" Gohan asked quite confused.

"You knocked Trunks down when you bumped into him." Goten, the little Goku duplicate, said while looking around for a restaurant.

"Oh, I'm sorry Trunks. I was a little deep in thought, didn't mean to." Gohan said as he raised his arms in defence and apology.

"You are forgiven big brother!" Trunks said happily as his mother pointed out the restaurant.

'He's been calling me that ever since Goten started calling me that. And neither Bulma nor even Vegeta has corrected him. I guess they don't mind.' Gohan thought to himself happily as he stared at the two young boys. 'Guess Vegeta really does respect me. And boy did I have to earn that respect! From sparring with him everyday, to learning the Saiyan language and customs, to protecting Bulma and Trunks as if they were my flesh and blood. Well, that really is how I feel about them. They're my family. I've started a new life with them.'

They were now standing in front of the Spur Stake Ranch. All of the Saiyans stood there, drooling, when they saw there was an 'All-You-Can-Eat!' that day. 'Oh boy, they're gonna clean this place out!' Bulma thought as the hungry males rushed inside. 'I'll pay them even though it's an all-you-can-eat. It's the least I can do after unleashing four Saiyans on them.'

While stuffing his face Gohan again started thinking. 'I wonder how I will react when I see them again...' This was a question that had been nagging at Gohan for a while now. But when he realised how fast Vegeta was eating he pushed the question to the back of his mind, along with all his other questions, and began stuffing himself full-speed once again.

Later that day when they got home, back at Capsule Corp, Piccolo was there.

"Hey Piccolo! Great to see you! What's up?" Gohan asked, happy to see his mentor.

"Good to see you too. I need to talk to you and Vegeta...alone." And with that he flew off somewhere.

"Can we come! Can we come!" The two kids chorused together with eager little faces.

"Not this time brats!" Was all Vegeta said before he took off after Piccolo.

"Bulma? Could you make sure that they don't follow?" Gohan asked.

"Sure."

"Thanks!" And with that Gohan was off.

After they landed in an open field on the outskirts of West City Piccolo started talking. "Dende is worried. He can't feel any evil energy to confirm his concern. Gohan do you know anything?"

"Well, the last three times I either had a bizarre dream or a freaky feeling that something was about to happen. I've told you that the last two times when I got that feeling I could pin-point the exact time of the supposed attack, just not the place. I haven't had either one of the two lately. But I can understand Dende's concern. It does seem like it's about time for him to attack again, huh?"

"Indeed." Was all Vegeta said.

"Hmm, thanks Gohan. And don't _you_ worry too much about it. I can see that it's eating you up inside kid." And with that Piccolo took to the skies.

"Well, I think it's time to spar." Vegeta said with a big smirk on his face.

**"Then let us begin my prince."** Gohan said in the Saiyan language. Vegeta's smirk grew wider and he attacked.

Later that night at Capsule Corp...

"You did WHAT!" Gohan asked astounded.

"I enroled you in Orange. Star. High. School." Bulma said slowly.

"What did you do that for woman!" Vegeta asked quite surprised and unimpressed.

"Well, even though Gohan has already obtained several college degrees since he was 14, I still believe he needs contact with people his own age. Gohan, you will start there as a senior, since that is what you would be if you had attended public school from the start." Bulma stated

"Woman! He doesn't have time for _school_. He needs to train for the upcoming battles!" Vegeta shouted and scowled.

"Shut up Vegeta! He needs contact with people his own age!" Bulma yelled and pointed a finger at him threateningly.

"But how did you get me enrolled without me taking the entrance exam?" Gohan asked confused.

"I did it _for_ you, since you would've aced it anyway. That way there would be no protests coming from you. You start tomorrow."

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Reason why they can't use Namek's dragonballs will be revealed later on. 

**NOTE**: This will NOT be a high school fic. I need to introduce Videl, and for my story this is the best way. Chapter 6 will be a high school chapter, and then chapter 7 will start with a school scene and end in...You'll have to wait! And no it doesn't end in a mushy scene. But Gohan will not return to OSH after chapter 7**or**8. Okay, I'm going to shut up now!

**Reviews**_are_**Welcome!**


	6. School

Thanks to all of you who read this and those who review(you know who you you are)! A big Thanks! I have more than 30 reviews!

* * *

Last time... 

"But how did you get me enrolled without me taking the entrance exam?" Gohan asked confused.

"I did it _for_ you, since you would've aced it anyway. That way there would be no protests coming from you. You start tomorrow."

* * *

**Chapter 6: School...**

A teenager walked down the streets of Satan City. He was wearing fading blue jeans with a black button-up shirt. The top two buttons were undone, exposing a bit of his chest. The bottom button was also undone. He wore black leather shoes and had a black-and-blue backpack.

'What was Bulma _thinking_! I'll never fit in. I have too much power. Doesn't she realise how hard it will be to hide it! Man. I have more important things to worry about. Oh well, I might as well try.'

Gohan's thoughts were interupted as he heard gun-shots. He used his speed to get close to the incident. "Pathetic." Gohan muttered to himself. Looking around to see if no one was watching he went super. 'Hopefully no one will recognise me.' Just then his shirt started glowing red. He was surprised. 'Huh? Haha. Bulma must have had something to do with my shirt changing colours. I'll have to thank her. This way people will have even less chance of recognising me.'

Needles to say, Gohan stopped the bank robbers without even the slightest difficulties. He used his energy to render their weapons useless. Then he knocked each of the thugs out one after the other. When he was done someone shouted at him. "Hey, YOU!" It was a girl with the most beautiful blue eyes Gohan had ever seen. Her hair was tied in two loose-hanging pigtails, one on each side of her head. She was wearing a loose-hanging white shirt with short, black spandex pants. The girl caught him staring.

"What _are_ you looking at!" She asked sternly

"Your beautiful blue eyes." After saying this he quickly disappeared. When he was far enough he stopped in another alley and powered down. 'What was I _thinking_! Oh,well. At least she won't recognise me. But her eyes are so..._stop that_! Man. I better get to school.'

The girl stood there, flustered. 'Wow.' She thought. 'I bet _he _could beat up my dad. He's so..._What_ am I _thinking_! I better get going.'

--------------------------------

"Ahem! Settle down class." The teacher, Mr. Gray, was trying to get the classes attention. After a couple of rude whistles the class finally quited down. "Well, it is the beginning of another year my young...scholars. We have a new student this year and he got a perfect score on all his entrance exams." After Mr. Gray said this Gohan walked inside. Everyone was expecting to see a nerd. Gasps were herd from the girls. Guys scowled at the girls' reactions. "Now, my boy. Do give us your full name and where your from."

"Hey. My names Gohan Son and I'm from West City. It's nice to meet you." He said in mock confidence. He was actually kind of nervous, not knowing what to expect. But he knew just how to hide the nervousness.

"Welcome to our class." Mr. Gray said. "Now, does anyone have any questions for Mr. Son?" Quite a number of hands went up. Inwardly Gohan squirmed. He didn't want to answer any akward questions.

"Where in West City do you live?" A blond guy asked. He looked like a jock and was the only guy that raised his hand. Gohan didn't like him for some reason.

"On the west side." Gohan answered.

"Are you single!" A girl somewhere squeeled. He didn't know exactly who said it since most of the girls started asking him the same question. They also started fighting with each other saying things like, "He's mine!", "No way! I saw him _first_!"

"Oh my goodness!" Gohan started laughing. Everyone stared at him. Gohan stopped laughing and said. "I'm sorry. It's just that I've never experienced anything quite like this before."

Now that the class was calm again the teacher took his chance. "Mr. Gohan, please go take a seat next to Miss Videl in the back row, so we can begin the lesson. Miss Videl, please raise your hand so Mr. Gohan can find you." Videl reluctantly raised her hand. Gohan nearly let his mask slip. It was the girl from that morning. When he got to his seat he said, "Hi Videl it's nice to meet you." Then he smiled at her and stretched out his hand for her to shake.

She shook his hand and said, "Nice to meet you too." He sat down as she thought, 'Wow he has a really nice smile and strong hands. What the hell! That's the second guy I've hit on today! In my mind maybe, but still. I am Videl, I don't hit on _anyone_, not even in my own mind! What's going on with me today?'

Gohan couldn't help it. Every so often he would look straight into those beautiful blue eyes. He didn't pay any attention to the teacher. Partly because he knew all that stuff already, and partly because he found Videl a lot more interesting to watch. A couple of times she caught him looking at her.

"What are you looking at?" She asked, an annoyed expression on her face.

"N.. N-Nothing." He stuttered as he let his mask slip and a red blush appeared on his cheeks. He looked away quickly and stared at the blackboard.

'That is so cute! VIDEL! Stop thinking like that!' She was still scowling at Gohan. Mainly because of her own feelings. For some reason she wanted Gohan to look at her. She was annoyed with herself for thinking like that. Just then, the bell rang.

The rest of the day went by without a hitch. Gohan found that he was in all Videl's classes. And his eyes always wandered over to her. Then Gym came.

"Good Afternoon class. We don't have anything planned for today. So does anyone have any suggestions?" The Gym teacher asked.

"How about sparring." The blonde guy, who Gohan now knew as Sharpener, said.

'Perfect.' Gohan thought in exasperation as he saw how hard this was going to be.

"An excelent idea Sharpener! Why don't you start things off. Choose an opponent." Sharpener was grinning ear to ear. All day he wanted a reason to kick Gohan's ass. "My opponent will be the new guy. Come on _Brains_, let's see what you're made of."

Gohan walked forward, the other students were sitting in the stands. Videl eyed Gohan curiously. Sharpener was making poses for all the girls.

'I better be careful with this guy. I may not like him, but I also don't want to cause him even more brain damage.'

"You're finished Gohan." Sharpener whispered as he stood in a very flawed attacking stance.

Gohan just smiled as he took a flawless defensive stance. 'This guy has no idea.'

Then they started. Sharpener attacked. Gohan just blocked everything and used Sharpener's own momentum to throw him off balance. Gohan wasn't even trying. This continued for nearly the entire lesson. Sharpener was getting tired. Then the fight was stopped by Videl as a revelation hit her.

"Gohan _Son_!" She exclaimed. "You wouldn't be the son of Goku, the legendary martial artist, would you?" Gohan cringed at hearing his father's name. Sharpener couldn't believe his ears. He was fighting a legends son. He wanted to humiliate Gohan, But it ended up the other way around. 'Gohan will pay for my humiliation!'

"Goku?" He asked, trying to look confused and then shrugged. And with that he turned on his heel and walked to the door. Before he reached it the bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. 'It looks as though Gohan doesn't even know who Goku is. What a nerd.' Sharpener thought.

Videl followed Gohan for about four blocks before he disappeared around a corner. When Videl turned the corner she found herself being grabbed by a pair of strong hands. "Let GO of me, you jerk!" Gohan let go and she turned around looking him in the eyes, a bit surprised. "G...G-Gohan!"

"Why are you following me?" Gohan asked with a big smile, happy that she did.

"I wasn't following you. My house is this way." She said blushing slightly.

"Oh! Sorry." Gohan said apologetically, it was his turn to blush. "So, um, sorry for grabbing you like that. I just thought you were following me because of Gym Class."

"So are you?" She inquired.

"So am I what?" He asked confused.

"The son of Goku!" She said exasperated.

"The son of Goku? Yeah, I am." Gohan said surpressing his sadness. "But if people asks, could you please tell them that you don't know. It's not something I want to advertise."

"Sure, but how come?" She asked innocently.

Gohan walked into Satan City Park, Videl followed. They sat on a bench next to the lake. 'I feel like I can trust her. It's ironic considering that Hercule is her father. Who would've known that he had such a beautiful daughter. Man! Stop it Gohan!...Great...I'm talking to myself.'

"Promise you won't tell?" Gohan asked.

"Sure." She said.

"Okay. I'm only telling you this because I feel like I can trust you. Here goes." He took a deep breath. "My father and I don't exactly see each other anymore. And I would rather be known as Gohan. Not as Goku's son. My father's a good man but all he ever did was train, eat, and sleep. He was hardly ever home. Anyway, that's the condensed version, and you probably think I'm stupid."

"No, I think I understand. I mean I'm mostly known as Hercules daughter. Not as Videl. And my dad stopped spending time with me right after he got all his fame and fortune. Parents can be so confusing sometimes." She said staring out at the lake.

"Well, at least we know what mistakes not to make when we have kids of our own one day." Seeing the look on Videl's face he quickly said, "I mean, n..n-not you and me just...oh, man!" He turned bright red. Then Videl started laughing. Gohan looked at her laugh, she was so beautiful. Then he started laughing too.

"Thanks Gohan! I needed that! I haven't laughed like that in a long time."She said smiling up at him.

"Your welcome, and I guess I needed that too. You mind if I walk you home?" He asked her, hoping she wouldn't blow up or reject him.

"I'd like that. Come on." And so they walked towards the west side of Satan City where Videl's home was located. They came up to a big mansion after about ten minutes of walking. "Well, this is it." She said with a dissatisfied look on her face. Gohan saw this and smiled. 'She doesn't look impressed! Guess she doesn't really get along with her father all too well. Maybe we really are sorta in the same boat. Her father ingnores her and mines not here.' His chain of thoughts were interupted by a voice that appeared to be emenating from Videl's wrist.

"Go ahead Captain." She stated seriously.

"Videl, a bus of elderly people have been hi-jacked. The criminals are heading south on route 94. They're already out of the city."

"Leave it to me Captain. Sorry Gohan I have to go." Then she took out a capsule and revealed her jetcopter.

"All by yourself? That's dangerous!" Gohan exclaimed. "Let me come with you at least."

"Sorry Gohan. I work better alone." She didn't give Gohan time to argue. A deafening sound erupted from the jetcopter's engines. Two seconds later she was in the air and heading south.

'I better follow her. From what I can sense, there are four thugs with bigger than average power levels. Videl's power level surprised me when I first saw her. She's a _lot_ stronger than her father. Wow! She's amazi...Gohan stop that. I better move! She's almost there!' Gohan turned super and flew after her.

Videl got there very quickly in her jetcopter. She jumped down onto the roof of the bus. The thugs heard her land and started shooting through the roof, trying to hit her. When the bullets stopped coming she swung onto the side of the bus and kicked straight through the glass, hitting one of the thugs. Then she took down the other thugs one by one, but the driver was accidentally knocked unconscious. Videl could only watch, horrified, as the bus went over a cliff. She closed her eyes, waiting for death as the bus would hit the ground, but the crash never came...

...surprised, she looked out the window and saw the Gold Fighter. 'All day at school people talked about him. I saw him this morning too. And now he's here. Saving us.' Gohan caught the bus and set it down safely on the ground, then he took off.

Ten minutes later as Videl arrived back at her 'house'. Gohan was leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. When she got out of her jetcopter, she asked him curiously, "What are you still doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you're alright. Were you able to stop them?" He asked with a neutral expression.

"Yeah, but the bus went over a cliff. And then, the Gold Fighter appeared. He caught the buss and put it safely down!" She said excitedly. "I wish I new who he was." Gohan smiled inwardly. "You probably think I'm crazy, right?"

"Nope. Your not crazy." Then before Videl could respond her father came storming out of the house screaming something about boys not being allowed. Videl turned to Gohan and shoved him a bit. "Quick! You have to get out of here! I'll see you tomorrow. If my father sees you, you're dead!"

"Okay, see you tomorrow then." Gohan replied, not wanting to come face to face with that big oaf anyway. He ran around the corner and was gone.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Sorry-if-this-chapter-sucked. There-has-to-be-a-calm-before-the-storm, hint. I-know-some-of-the-things-were-a-bit-cliche, sorry. I-did-try-to-put-my-own-spin-on-things, but-the-bus-thing-just...seemed-best(come-on, if-Gohan-wasn't-there-Videl-had-_no_-chance-of-surviving). **Next-muuuuuch-better-chapter-will-be-posted-on-6th-July.**

The-next-chapter-will-be-a-lot-better-and-completely-original-and-will-have-no-stupid-criminals-and-no-stupid-teachers. Only-some-insignificant-person,-Gohan-Videl-and...

**Review!-**_Please?_


	7. Double Revealing

Thank you reviewers!(you know who you are!) Here's the next chapter. I think it's better than the last one.

* * *

Last time... 

"Nope. Your not crazy." Then before Videl could respond her father came storming out of the house screaming something about boys not being allowed. Videl turned to Gohan and shoved him a bit. "Quick! You have to get out of here! I'll see you tomorrow. If my father sees you, you're dead!"

"Okay, see you tomorrow then." Gohan replied, not wanting to come face to face with that big oaf anyway. He ran around the corner and was gone.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Double Revealing**

For the next five weeks Gohan walked Videl home every single afternoon. He fell in love with her the moment he laid eyes on her that very first time at the robbery. He hadn't told her yet, he was afraid that she wouldn't feel the same way and that she would reject him. For now, he was willing to be just a friend. Videl still hadn't figured out that Gohan was the Gold Fighter. She was close though, Gohan just didn't know it.

Gohan was deep in thought as he arrived at school that day. Mainly because he started to get that feeling again. He was unable to describe it. All he knew was that some evil force was going to attack that very day at 13:36 PM sharp. He would be in Gym class at that time and they would be playing baseball. What he didn't know was where this new threat would strike. He had alerted Vegeta and Piccolo of the impending threat and told them to stay alert. Neither Piccolo nor Dende had been able to sense anything so far.

Walking down the halls of school Gohan didn't even realise that the halls were empty and that he was, quite obviously, late. Just then Videl came running in, and noticing Gohan she stopped to talk to him.

"Hey Gohan!" She said happily. Gohan on the other hand was too deep in thought to register that she was talking to him. This confused Videl. Over the past five weeks she had come to know Gohan as a happy carefree person. Something was obviously bothering him.

"Gohan? Are you alright?" She asked while taking him by his shoulders.

"What..?" He now noticed Videl standing in front of him, holding his shoulders, with a worried expression on her face.

"I asked if you were alright." She repeated.

"Oh! Yeah. Hey, you cut your hair!" Gohan was able to say with a smile. He just noticed that she looked even more beautiful with the new shorter hair. "It looks great on you!"

"Thanks! I was hoping you'd like it. But you're not changing the subject. What's wrong?" She asked again.

Something abruptly happened at that moment that Gohan was totally unprepared for. He felt like his energy was being drained as a searing pain ran through his spine and settled in his entire being. The pain was enormous. He closed his eyes, clenched his fists as he slid down to the ground in agony. He was vaguely aware of Videl kneeling down next to him talking with concern in her voice, but he couldn't make sense of it. The immense pain caused him to moan softly, but what he really wanted to do was scream. Then he saw flashes of a shocking scenario.

_A tall black figure with an undetectable energy was approaching earth. A cold aura emanated from the being. His red eyes were empty and cruel. He saw the black, evil being approach a city. Then to his horror he recognised it...Satan City._

As the vision left him he felt the pain leave him too. Slowly he was able to regain himself. Videl's voice started making sense again. The fit had only lasted for about a minute, but it had felt like an eternity. Slowly, and still in a lot of pain, Gohan sat up against the wall, aware that Videl was trying to get him to respond.

"Gohan! Are you alright! Gohan!" She looked completely freaked and concerned.

Gohan finally found his voice. "I'm okay."

"I don't believe you!" She stated clearly. "You were writhing in pain. I saw the contorted look on your face Gohan." She said as her voice became shaky and her eyes began to shine as the moisture started to build. "You're still in pain, I can see it. You look exhausted. I'm taking you to the school nurse."

"NO!" Gohan said abruptly, startling her. "I'm fine. Just let me sit here for a while." he said as he was trying to will away the pain.

"Gohan, you are not fine. Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" She asked sympathetically.

Before Gohan could stop himself he blurted out, "Because you'd think I'm a freak! And I couldn't stand to live if you looked at me fearfully. Because I think I love you." He finished in a whisper. While Videl was still taking in what he had just said Gohan tried to get up. The result wasn't good. He had barely gotten two steps away when he fell to his knees and flat on the floor.

"Gohan!" Videl exclaimed worriedly when she saw him collapse. She knelt down next to him, he was lying on his stomach, and his face was facing to his left. When Videl looked at him she realised that he was unconscious. Checking his pulse she was relieved to find a strong and steady heartbeat. After she had done this she was shocked to see Gohan's hair suddenly turn golden. Videl pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Sure enough, she was wide awake. She stared down at the golden haired Gohan. "So you _are_ the Gold Fighter." She stated to herself. Gohan groaned in his unconscious state, and then his hair turned back to black. Sweat droplets started forming on his forehead. Videl noticed this and put her hand against his skin. 'Oh my god, you're burning up!' she thought. 'Better get you to the nurse right away.' And with that she took a hold of his arm, put it around her shoulder, and struggled with his limp body to the nurse's office.

"Nurse May!" Videl exclaimed, a bit out of breath, as she stumbled into the room with the unconscious Gohan. "I need some help Nurse May. He collapsed in the hall." she said as the nurse rounded the corner.

"Oh, my goodness, Miss Videl, he looks awful! Here, let's put him on the bed." Videl and the nurse put Gohan on the bed, and then the nurse turned to Videl. "Okay dear. You can head back to class now."

"No! I want to make sure he's okay!" Videl said with determination written all over her face.

"Well, okay dear."

The nurse began her examination of Gohan. She lifted his eyelids and used a small flashlight to peek inside them. Then she took his temperature and mumbled something under her breath.

"What did you just say?" Videl asked with innocent curiosity.

"He has a very high fever. I'm surprised his parents let him come to school. This boy should be in the hospital.

"Is it really that bad?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Um...perhaps not. He needs rest. We'll see how he's doing after school, and if necessary he'll be taken to the hospital."

"I'm staying with him. The teachers won't mind." Videl took a chair and sat down next to Gohan.

"Very well."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gohan awoke with a start at 12:55 PM. His head hurt but he shrugged it off as he sat up. He was confused to see where he was and that Videl was there. 'What am I doing in here?' he thought. Videl saw his confusion and asked, "Are you okay Gohan? You collapsed in the hall. You had a pretty high fever." Videl was now looking at Gohan to see his reaction.

'I collapsed? Wait! The vision! Satan City is the target! What time is it?' He looked at his watch. '13:01. Only 35 minutes until the attack. I can't believe the pain I felt when the vision started. I wonder why...? I had a similar vision during my fight with Cell. But it didn't hurt as much back then. I could barely feel anything back then. Then again, I was a Super Saiyan 2 at the time. And now I was just normal. Maybe that's why I felt so much pain.' His line of thoughts was interrupted by a female voice.

"Gohan are you okay? You had that exact expression on your face before you sank down to the floor earlier today." Gohan didn't answer, he couldn't find the words. "Gohan?" She asked pleadingly. "Fine! Don't answer me! But just so you know, after you passed out, your hair turned Golden." Gohan looked up in shock. "That's right Mr. Gold Fighter. I know it's you." Then she gently said, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Gohan looked into her beautiful eyes and was able to give her a weak smile as he said, "Thanks."

Just then the nurse walked in and saw that Gohan was awake. She took his temperature and told him that he could leave on the condition that he returned home immediately. Gohan wasn't going to do that. Satan City would be attacked in less than twenty minutes. He walked out with Videl and saw that Gym Class had started. He paused, and was just about to sit down on the bench next to the baseball field when Videl's words stopped him.

"Gohan, the nurse told you to go home."

"I can't."

"Well, why not?" She asked confused.

"It's complicated." He said depressed.

"More complicated than...love?" She asked with a smile as Gohan's head shot up to look at her. "You didn't forget what you said earlier, did you?"

"No, I remember. It's just I sorta said it...in the...heat of the moment." He took a deep breath and signalled her to sit down next to him. "I only have about fourteen minutes to tell you about...everything. So here's the condensed version." Gohan started explaining his entire life to her as fast as he could. He didn't know why, but he felt as though he could trust her. It was probably the same factor that made him feel so strongly for her. But, then again, what is love without trust. He told her everything. From Raditz to Frieza to Cell to Keeper, he revealed everything to the beautiful girl in front of him.

"...so in two minutes a monster is going to attack somewhere in Satan City, and that's why I can't leave." Videl was silent. "You probably think I'm a freak." Gohan said sadly. He stood up and walked off, before Videl could do or say anything. When she looked around for him after finally finding her voice, he was gone.

Gohan used his speed to get up on the school roof without anyone noticing him. He sat there, knowing that whatever the black creature from his vision was would be arriving in a mere 90 seconds. As he waited, for what appeared to be an eternity, he hoped that he would be strong enough to defeat this new threat before it got the chance to kill. He couldn't sense anything yet, and that made him worry. 'What if this guy is like the androids and I _can't_ sense him. How am I going to find him?' he thought worriedly. He then stretched out his senses to try and find any trace of the evil being, before it could attack. Nothing.

Then he remembered the vision. 'Of course! The vision! That maniac is going to approach from the northern side of the city. Okay, what places are pretty crowded in the middle of the day at the northern side of the city, because if I were him that's where I would attack.' Gohan thought as the clouds started to seep in from the east. 'The school!' Gohan suddenly realised as he quickly turned to look at the baseball field where many humans were in plain sight. 'Oh no!' He thought as he saw a huge black energy wave with red lightning head straight for the field.

Without thinking he transformed into a Super Saiyan, his hair became golden-blonde once more, his eyes turned green, and his power rose dramatically. Then he stormed forward without any sort of hesitation. He disappeared from the roof and then reappeared between his fellow class mates and the death-bringing blast. He let out a yell while raising his power to a high enough level to deflect the blast.

He raised both his hands in front of him and waited for the blast to make contact. When it finally did Gohan caught the blast with ease. The being noticed his beam being resisted and poured more energy into it. Gohan was slowly forced backwards until his feat made contact with the ground beneath him.

While this was going on the students on the field just stood there. They were surprised to say the least. Videl, who had joined the class after Gohan had disappeared stood there and watched as Gohan was trying to fend off the blast. She felt the wind that was whipped up by the force of the attack rush by past her. She had trouble keeping her footing and put her arms in front of her face, looking between a small gap between her arms she watched, and did not move. 'This can't be a bunch of light tricks like father said. Now that I'm standing so close to it, it's almost as if I can feel how much power is in that thing. It's terrifying! How could father say that it's a trick! Wait a minute! Now I _know_ father wasn't the one who beat Cell. It _must_ have been Gohan. He did speak the truth a few minutes ago. Wow, look at him. He's so determined.'

Gohan's feet had now begun to break the ground beneath him as the sheer force kept pushing him back. All the students just stood there, almost as if they were entranced by the sight. "What are you waiting for!" Gohan yelled at them. "Get the hell out of here before you get killed!" Gohan then transformed to Super Saiyan 2. Physically he didn't change much, his eyes stayed the same and his hair became a little longer, but his power doubled. With a mighty yell he sent the blast back to its owner.

Black feet made contact with the earth, and for the first time Gohan could see his opponent clearly. Light reflected from his entire body, it gleamed in the sun that was still not covered by the clouds. He looked as though he was made entirely of some kind of metal. His eyes were a blood red with no pupils. His smooth black body radiated with an evil black aura. Gohan made eye contact with the being and immediately realised that the fight was not going to be easy.

"What are you all still doing here!" Gohan yelled at the students. "Do you _want_ to get hurt!" A couple of freaked out students left, the rest were intrigued by the sight that met their eyes. They moved further away, but kept the two super powers within their sights. Videl was the closest to the two entities that were about to clash in an all out war. 'Please don't get hurt Gohan.' She thought worriedly as she watched the two.

"So, who are you?" The Super Saiyan asked.

"I am this planet's doom." The being said in a voice, so cold and evil, that it would've made Frieza cower in fear.

"Do you have a name? I generally like to know my opponent's name before I send them to the next dimension." Gohan said in voice filled with sheer determination.

"The name is Gatra. And I know all about you Gohan. Make no mistake, _I_ will be sending _you_ to the next dimension." He said with a laugh as Gohan only looked at him with pure disgust. Then Gatra charged at the warrior before him.

He threw a punch to Gohan's face that he easily side-stepped, in addition Gohan sent his foot into Gatra's back, sending him crashing into the dirt. The school's sport grounds had officially become a battlefield...

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

HA! I am evil author! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Next Chapter: Realisation.

* * *

**READ:** Go to **www. myfanficarchive . forumsplace . com  
**

It's a new site by Sesshomaru/Quail Bro (Quail Bro is his fanfiction name). Trying to get the site Going! So go there and check it out!

* * *

Your opinion counts, so**************Review**


	8. Realisation

Last time... 

He threw a punch to Gohan's face that he easily side-stepped, in addition Gohan sent his foot into Gatra's back, sending him crashing into the dirt. The school's sport grounds had officially become a battlefield...

* * *

**Chapter 8: Realisation.**

After Gatra hit the ground he got up and flashed an evil grin. Then he disappeared and reappeared behind Gohan striking out with his fist. But he only hit Gohan's after image. The half-saiyan lifted his hands, one behind the other, up above his eyes and charged an energy attack. "MASENKO-HAAAA!" He yelled as he released the energy wave. It collided head-on with Gatra and sent him back to the ground to form a crater where there once was a baseball field.

'His power is quite impressive.' Gatra thought as he stood up. 'Nothing I _can't_ handle though.' He flashed an evil grin and moved faster than Gohan had anticipated. Gatra's fist connected painfully with Gohan's gut.

'Man! I should know better than to underestimate my opponent! Especially since I _can't_ sense his power level! Stupid! He was just testing how powerful I am. Now he's _really_ starting to fight.' Gohan raised his power level and matched Gatra blow for blow. The fight was really starting to heat up.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back at Capsule Corp Vegeta was in the Gravity Room training the 'brats'.

"Ha! I got you good Trunks!" Goten exclaimed happily as Trunks got up after Goten had pounded him to the ground.

"BRAT! You are not worthy! Get up and fight back! How can you let a lower class clown hit you like that!" Vegeta said angrily at his only biological son. Trunks shot up with renewed strength and fought Goten back. Then he hit him to the ground, hard.

"Ow, Trunks! That hurt!" Goten said as he rubbed his head.

"And _you_!" Vegeta was now pointing at Goten. "How _dare_ you drop your guard after you knocked him down! Your enemies will _never_ be that forgiving! Now, I want you to..." The Saiyan prince stopped mid-sentence.

"Hey! Why did big brother raise his power all of a sudden?" Goten looked at Trunks confused.

"I don't know Goten. Maybe he wants to impress a gir..." Trunks was interrupted by Vegeta as he yelled.

"QUIET!" He concentrated hard on Gohan's energy, trying to establish why Gohan's power had suddenly sky-rocketed. 'I can't sense an opposing power level. Perhaps it's some kind of android. I better go see the Namek. He's already on his way there.'

Vegeta reset the Gravity Room and walked out while the two hyper kids followed excitedly. The Saiyan prince walked all the way to the backyard while trying to figure out _why_ Gohan's power was fluctuating as though he was fighting. 'Well, it's quite obvious.' Vegeta thought. 'He is most definitely fighting some sort of android. I have to get my woman to keep the brats here. They will only get in the way.' Bulma came into view. She was sitting in the beautiful garden at Capsule Corp reading what appeared to be the latest Science and Technology magazine.

"Woman! Keep the brats here. I must go somewhere." Vegeta told Bulma in his usual demanding voice.

"What!" Both little Saiyan's yelled in unison. "We wanna go with you dad!"

"No! You will both stay with my woman!" Vegeta said forcefully. Then he turned to his mate. "Bulma. Keep the brats here." And then he flew towards Gohan.

'He doesn't call me by my name unless it's something very important.' Bulma thought as she watched him leave. Goten and Trunks were on tip toes as they tried to sneak away. Bulma saw this and stopped them.

"And just _where_ do you think the two of you are _going_? Into the house, _now_!" The two youngest Saiyans moaned and complied with their mother's request. 'I hope everything is alright.'

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back at school Gohan was having a difficult time to say the least. He was landing very few of his attacks. The android like being was simply too fast. What was even worse for the seventeen year old was the fact that his enemy was seemingly landing _all_ of his attacks. Gohan's body felt like it was being torn apart from all the blows that it had sustained. 'This is crazy! How can this thing be this powerful! I've been training my butt off these past few years! This is CRAZY! _And_ were fighting in a populated area. How the hell am I going to protect all these people when I can barely stand up to him!'

Thunder roared and lightning struck as their battle continued. The clouds also started to release their moisture and rain was falling to quench the earth's thirst.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Somewhere in the sky between Capsule Corp and Satan City Vegeta met up with Piccolo. Vegeta was frustrated and yelled at the Namek as soon he was within earshot. "NAMEK! What the HELL is going on!" When Vegeta caught up to Piccolo an answer was given. "I'm not quite sure Vegeta. Even though we can't sense anything from the person Gohan is fighting Dende believes a great evil is building inside of it that will be released before the fight is over, and I agree with him." Piccolo answered as concern was evident in his voice.

"It feels like Gohan is losing." Vegeta said. And Piccolo could've sworn he heard concern in the prince's voice. Not the kind of concern that Vegeta always lived by, the concern for his own power and survival. No, this was the kind of concern that would drive Vegeta to attack like he had when Cell killed Trunks. Vegeta cared for Gohan, Piccolo could tell, but he knew Vegeta would never admit it. "Let's move." Piccolo stated as he started to speed up. "Gohan's energy is wavering."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

The black being's foot connected with Gohan's stomach and he was sent crashing down to the ground, a huge crater forming from the impact. He got up only to be struck down again by a very powerful energy attack. The crater expanded and the dust settled to reveal a bloody Gohan. He was on his back and tried to roll over to get up. As he did he coughed up a lot of blood. He saw Videl run up to him as pain enveloped him as his mind registered the damage done to his body. He wanted to tell her to get back, to run. But he couldn't find his voice. He could feel his Super Saiyan strength leaving him as he heard her voice.

"Gohan!" she cried out in worry as she felt the moisture in her eyes multiply. "Gohan, please be okay." She gasped as she saw how bad he really looked. There were deep gashes all over his body, blood leaking from them. His breathing was terribly laboured as he was lying with his eyes open looking at her with a pleading expression on his face. "L...l-leave..." He was able to get out before he coughed up more blood. He was lying in a pool of his own blood as he heard the black demon laughing hysterically.

"Gohan, I'm not leaving you." She said as tears started to roll down her face. She cradled his cheek in her hand as she said it. Then Gohan's eyes widened in shock as he felt Gatra's power for the first time. It surged through the air in the form of red lightning. The power was terrible. Gohan was able to turn and look at the monster just as it cupped its hands in front of him and started gathering energy for the blast.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What the hell!" Piccolo exclaimed through gritted teeth. "That's even worse than I'd thought it'd be!"

Vegeta was almost lost for words. He merely muttered, "...unreal..." They were close now, but they new they wouldn't be in time to save Gohan. As this realisation hit them Piccolo yelled and flew even faster, Vegeta transformed and also shot forward.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Gohan looked up to see what would be his death and his failure he involuntarily started seeing all his old memories flash through his mind. He saw how Raditz and his father were killed, he saw Piccolo die to save him, Chiaotzu's death, Tien's death, Yamcha's death. He saw how Frieza killed Krillin. He saw Cell's face as he killed 16. He saw his father disappear. Then he felt confused as his thoughts settled on Videl. His confusion deepened as he saw memories that never happened. That's when he realised that it was another vision.

_Videl was cooking something in the kitchen and he, Gohan was standing behind her. She was unaware of his presence. He smirked and slowly placed his hands on her hips and she jumped in surprise. He spun her around and looked deep in her eyes as he smiled at her. She smiled back and then he kissed her. As they pulled apart two kids came running in. They looked to be about four and six years old individually. The little girl was the older one of the two._

_"Hey! Daddy's home!" The little boy said happily as the two kids hugged their father._

_"Hey you two!" Gohan exclaimed happily as he picked them up, one in each arm. "You didn't give mom a hard time today, did you?"_

_"No, we were really good!" The little girl said with a smile._

_"They were good up until they broke the fence again while sparring. After that they were good again." Videl said with exasperation._

_"But we did a good job fixing it!" The little boy said excitedly and with a big smile. Then Videl walked over to Gohan and their kids and they had a big family hug._

As the half-Saiyan stared at the forming blast he felt compelled to stop it. He felt a need to protect the young woman standing behind him he felt a need to protect those two children that didn't even exist. His family...

Overcome with this new burst of emotion and need Gohan got up to Videl's surprise. When the black demon shot his energy towards Gohan, the teenager responded with his own blast. It was the same blast he used to finally destroy Cell. The beams collided and the power struggle commenced. Gohan was completely worn out and the red blast pushed his green blast to nearly touching Gohan's hands. Videl whimpered and that almost sent Gohan over the edge.

'I _never_ want her to feel that kind of fear!', he felt an even greater need than before and he started pushing back.

It was looking grim. Gatra's blast was now starting to overwhelm him once again.

"Gohan?" Videl's uncertain voice penetrated the pain Gohan was feeling surge through his body. "I love you too."

That sent Gohan's power through the roof. Videl thought they were going to die. Gohan knew she was right in thinking so, but then the memory of his future flashed through his mind again. And that was all he could stand. With a mighty yell Gohan dropped his restraints and sent all his anger, fear, love, _all_ his emotions into his blast. Gatra was overwhelmed instantly and green overcame red as the black demon known as Gatra disappeared forever.

As if in slow motion, Gohan fell backwards and closed his eyes. The pain had become too much...

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wow, what power." Dende muttered to no one in particular as relief spread through his entire being.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back at the battlefield an unconscious Gohan lay flat on his back as blood left his body. It was still raining. Videl was sitting on her knees next to him, holding his hand and crying. She felt a connection with him, but she couldn't explain it. She was startled when a green man and a severe looking man with flame-shaped black hair landed next to her with looks of disbelief on their faces. No one said a word. Videl recognised them from the descriptions Gohan had given her earlier in the day. She startled them when she spoke.

"Piccolo? Vegeta?" She looked questioningly at them with tears still rolling down her face.

"W..what? How do you know who we are?" Vegeta asked.

"Gohan told me." She simply stated.

"Gohan is still alive, but barely. We need to get him to Dende now." Piccolo said making a move to pick Gohan up from the ground. He was stopped by Vegeta.

"Capsule Corp is closer Piccolo. We can put him in the regeneration tank. It won't heal him instantly like Dende, of course, but it is our best chance of him surviving. The lookout is simply too far. He would not make it." Vegeta said as he picked Gohan up and made ready to fly back to Capsule Corp.

"Very well." Piccolo agreed. "Hurry up Vegeta. I'm staying here for a while, there's something I need to do." Vegeta took of at Super Saiyan speed as Piccolo turned to Videl.

"I don't know how Gohan did that, but something tells me it had something to do with you. You're the reason why the earth is still here. You've awoken something within him that I thought had died six years ago. Thank you." Piccolo said to the saddened girl just before he took off after Vegeta.

Now that they were gone Videl cried even harder. She got into her Jet-Copter and flew home. When she got there she slumped down on her bed and cried her heart out. She didn't know if Gohan was going to be alright, but she saw the state he was in. She mentally kicked herself for breaking down like that. Always the tough girl, never the fragile one, but this was different, and she couldn't explain it.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vegeta arrived at Capsule Corp four and a half minutes after he left the battlefield, and he was yelling very loudly. "WOMAN, GET THE REGENERATION TANK UP AND RUNNING!" Bulma, Trunks and Goten came storming out of the house. Bulma immediately ran back inside after seeing the state of Gohan. Trunks looked like he'd seen a ghost and Goten started crying. Vegeta walked inside, still carrying Gohan, and headed for the medical bay.

When he arrived at his destination Vegeta set Gohan in the tank and put the oxygen mask on his face. The tank was sealed and a liquid thicker than water was filling it to the top. "My goodness Vegeta, what happened?" Bulma asked shakily as Trunks tried to console his 'little brother' while looking close to tears himself. Piccolo walked in just then and looked at Gohan. "His energy is fragile, but he'll survive. It's going to take a long time for him to heal though. Even in that tank."

"Trunks, Goten? You hear that?" Bulma said as she hugged the two little kids. "Gohan's going to be fine." she said soothingly as a tear now escaped Trunks' left eye. Goten stopped crying and looked at Bulma. "How long will it take for him to get better?" The young Goten asked with a shaky voice.

"In his present condition I would say about twenty hours. By this time tomorrow he'll be out of there, but he'll still be a little weak from not being able to eat during this time. The tank can only heal his body, not his Saiyan appetite." She said with a smile and a chuckle. "But we'll have a big dinner ready for him." This seemed to cheer the little duo up greatly.

Piccolo's ears picked up a familiar beeping noise. "The dragon radar." He said before walking over to a desk and taking the radar from inside one of the drawers. "WHAT!" He exclaimed surprised as everyone jumped and looked at him.

"What is it Namek?" Vegeta said irritably.

"The dragon radar shows five dragonballs, the two at the lookout and three new ones."

"But only one new enemy was defeated. In the last two instances only one dragonball appeared each time." Vegeta said as his curiosity took over.

"That's right." Piccolo stated.

"But...what does this mean...?"

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

My first time writing a fight scene. Review so I know what you thought about it, so I can write a much better one for the final battle in the war. Thanks!

* * *

**READ:** Go to **www . myfanficarchive . forumsplace . com** It's a new site by Sesshomaru/Quail Bro (Quail Bro is his fanfiction . net name). Trying to get the site Going! So go there and check it out! Come on people, we need some new members! 

**Vegeta:** Register at **www . myfanficarchive . forumsplace . com** or I'll blast you all to the next dimension!

**Gohan: **Um...Vegeta...I don't think threatening them is gonna help. You can't...reach them.

**Vegeta:** Then I'll just use the dragonballs and make a wish so I can! Now...REGISTER!

* * *

**Review!**  



	9. Recoveries

Thanks to all my reviewers!

* * *

Last time... 

"The dragon radar shows five dragonballs, the two at the lookout and three new ones."

"But only one new enemy was defeated. In the last two instances only one dragonball appeared each time." Vegeta said as his curiosity took over.

"That's right." Piccolo stated.

"But...what does this mean...?"

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Chapter 9: Recoveries**

Bulma had listened to the conversation that had been taking place between the Saiyan and the Namek. She herself was very curious about the appearance of three dragonballs instead of the usual one dragonball. Bulma was, of course, familiar with the whole situation with Keeper. She still remembered that day Chi-Chi was killed. It had hit Gohan very hard that his mother decided to stay in other world with Goku until they could locate all the dragonballs. Gohan was about to say something when the link between him and his parents was severed. Bulma had a feeling that Gohan was going to suggest Namek's dragonballs. But, when Goku and Chi-Chi cut the link before Gohan had a chance to speak, Bulma got really worried when she saw the expression on Gohan's face. He looked sad, angry, and...betrayed. She asked him about it.

_Flashback:_

_Gohan was in his new room at Capsule Corp reading a book about Meta Physics when there was a knock on the door._

_"Come in." Gohan said as he continued reading. The door opened to reveal a concerned Bulma._

_"Hey kiddo!" she said with a slight smile. "What are you reading?" Bulma was trying to start a conversation before she got down to the _real_ question she had for him._

_"It's a book I found in your lab. Sorry, I didn't even ask if I could take it." he said sadly. "Its _Advanced Meta Physics_." he added to answer her question._

_"What!" Bulma said out of pure shock. "And you actually understand what you read!"_

_"Um...yeah. Am I not supposed to read it?" He asked unsure as Bulma looked at him with eyes the size of dinner plates._

_"No, you can read it Gohan. I'm just surprised that you actually understand what you're reading. You're only 11 and already you understand stuff that most physics _professors_ don't even understand! This is _amazing_! You truly are a genius! Would you like to help me on some of my designs and projects?" She asked cheerily. Gohan's face seemed to light up instantly._

_"Sure! I'd love to Bulma!"_

_"Great! We'll start tomorrow. Oh, and Gohan? Are you alright? I mean, about what happened this morning." Bulma was finally getting to the real reason for visiting him in his room, but Gohan just frowned and stared at the floor. "Kid, you need to talk about it. Otherwise it will end up eating you away."_

_"I just don't get it Bulma. Why would mom and dad _both_ not want to come back. I know it's my fault they died, bu..." He was interrupted by a very confused Bulma._

_"Whoa, kid! Back up just a minute! Why do you blame yourself for their deaths?" The blue-haired scientist asked as gently as she could._

_"Well, first off. Dad died because I was too slow too react. I was blinded by my own stupid emotions. When Cell aimed a blast at me, dad got in the way and died. I was just standing there getting angry, but not _doing_ anything! The people around me got hurt and some died, and I just stood there until my father died!" he started crying and Bulma was too shocked to react. Then Gohan continued. "And the day my mom died. I _knew_ something was gonna happen. I just didn't know where or the exact time. I should've stayed home that day. I knew and I should've stayed. But no. I'm an idiot that always makes the worst mistakes possible. It was only after she died that I somehow found the ability to get there instantly. You see Bulma? Someone always dies before I get it right. And now they don't wanna come back because I'm a worthless son. They wanna be as far away from the disappointment that I am, but that's no reason to leave Goten." Tears were still running down his face when Bulma found her voice._

_"Gohan...I...hmmm. You can't blame yourself it wasn't your fault, and you're sure as hell not worthless. If it wasn't for you the earth wouldn't even be here. And as for your parents not wanting to come back. Well, Goku explained his reason. And as for Chi-Chi, well she probably just wants to spend some time with your dad untill we can recover all the dragonballs. Besides, King Kai told me that the Grand Kai, whoever that is, said that we're not allowed to use Namek's dragonballs. I'm sure Chi-Chi would've wanted to return right away if our dragonballs didn't disappear. So don't be so hard on yourself, okay? None of this is your fault." She then gave him a hug._

_"Thanks Bulma. I'm kinda tired. I'll see you tomorrow." Gohan then put the book down as Bulma started to leave. She didn't want to leave Gohan like that. But she knew that if she forced the issue that he would run away or something worse. 'Besides...' she thought. '...it takes time to heal. I'll just be sure to help him. I also hope all the dragonballs resurface soon.'_

_End Flashback_

'Well, it's almost seven years later and still only five dragonballs.' Bulma thought as she continued to listen to the conversation.

"We've already established that the dragonballs are a countdown to Keeper's release. And judging from that last enemy's pure evil energy that we sensed close to the end, three balls seem to make sense." Piccolo said as he looked deep in thought.

"Yes, but remember Namek, we don't know how much evil is needed to release that fool. And if he's been keeping an eye on Gohan then he would realise that he nearly killed his best shot of obtaining freedom. It will be a while before he strikes again." Vegeta said.

"I have not forgotten Vegeta. And Gohan never went to the third level during that battle. I wonder why..."

"Because he feels it's still too unstable. And he doesn't like it." After seeing the surprised look on Piccolo's face he continued. "He can't sustain it for long, but he's getting there. He told me that before the Cell games, Kakarot had him stay super saiyan in the hyperbolic time chamber for immense periods of time until he could stay like that permanently. He's been applying the same technique with the second level to try and control the third better. Besides, even in the second level he is at least three times more powerful than he was when facing Cell."

"That's what he also told me about a week ago. You've really become close to him, haven't you Vegeta?" Piccolo said, unable to hide his smile.

"Ghuh...whatever, Namek. Woman, I'm going to collect the dragonballs, take them to the lookout and then I'll be back." He said as he took the radar from Piccolo and headed out.

"Need any help Vegeta?"

"No, but I will take the brats with me." the two kids, who had been very quite after the whole Gohan emergency, looked up quickly. Trunks spoke first.

"Cool, you hear that Goten? We're going dragonball hunting!"

"Yay!"

"Okay." Bulma said. "But be careful. I don't want any more injured Saiyans on my hands." After that the three took off. Piccolo stayed in the medical bay. He was meditating there while waiting for Gohan's recovery.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sixteen hours later Piccolo was still meditating when he felt three familiar energy signals approaching. Vegeta and the duo had succeeded in their hunt and were demanding breakfast. "Saiyans..." Piccolo muttered under his breath before he went back to his meditation.

Meanwhile in the regeneration tank Gohan twitched slightly as he was dreaming. Was he dreaming, or was it something else? Piccolo noticed the twitch, and another, and another. 'This is not supposed to happen.' Piccolo thought as he got up to get Bulma.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

'What's going on? Where am I?' Gohan was in a very strange place. There was white everywhere and all colours would swirl by every few seconds. The scenery then changed to a forest with a thick mist surrounding it. Gohan didn't recognise it. He heard voices that sounded as if they were floating on the wind. It was everywhere, whispering to him.

"...embrace your grandfather's legacy...do not be afraid...once you do...you can overcome it...you can save them..." Then the whispers faded and the environment changed to the wasteland, Keeper's wasteland. But it wasn't the same. He wasn't actually there this time, but he could see it. Then he heard the voice of a man. "...do not dwell here...it will destroy you..." Then the scenery changed once more. It was now a beautiful green valley with yellow flowers everywhere. The man spoke again. "...seek what you've sought before...it will save you..."

Confusion settled itself on Gohan as everything around him began to dissolve. Then all the different voices began to overlap as every sentence echoed in his mind.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Piccolo walked fast to the kitchen, since that was where he sensed Bulma. When he got there he was greeted by three hungry Saiyans 'eating' as if there were no tomorrow. He turned to Bulma as he struggled to take his eyes of the sight that he still hadn't gotten used to. "Bulma, Gohan is twitching." Bulma turned around, a bit shocked. Vegeta stopped eating and started walking towards the medical bay. Bulma and Piccolo followed while the duo started eating Vegeta's food.

When they got there Bulma looked the brain activity monitor over and was confused at what she found. "Gohan's brain activity is strange. It's not dangerous, just not normal. It's like his mind is working overtime, even when he's unconscious." Bulma leaned down to look at the sleeping Saiyan, only to find him opening his eyes quite suddenly. "Aaahh..." She gave a little yell as the teenager startled her.

"What is it woman!"

"Gohan's awake! He's not supposed to be! There's still four hours left." Bulma said as Gohan started moving around irritably.

"Let him out." Was all Vegeta said before he left the room.

Bulma started the draining sequence to get rid of all the liquid. Then the tank opened and Gohan got up weakly. He started to get out, but fell forward, still weakened. Piccolo caught him. His body was almost completely healed, but his energy was still running really low. Just then a roaring Vegeta was heard.

"DO YOU TWO HAVE A DEATH WISH!"

"Ha ha ha. Looks like Goten and Trunks have eaten Vegeta's food again. "Gohan said weakly as he chuckled at the thought of those two running for their lives with an angry Vegeta after them.

"We better get you cleaned up. Then you need to eat something." Bulma said.

Gohan got cleaned up and fell down on his bed. It was 8:27 in the morning. He was hungry, but sleep overcame his exhausted mind. The last thing he thought about before he drifted off, was not the strange dream he had earlier, but it was about a certain girl who should've been at school at that very moment. 'School.' Gohan thought. 'I can't go back after what happened. I just hope I can see _her_ again...Videl.' Then he was asleep.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Videl sat in her room at the window. The rain was pattering lightly against the glas. It was as though the weather knew how she felt...sad. She was sad because she didn't know if Gohan was still alive. As tears ran down her face all she could think about was him. She didn't even know where he lived. 'He told me that he loves me. And as soon as he is able he'll let me know. I just have to keep the faith.'

She was still recovering from the shock of the previous day. From what Gohan told her, to what happened shortly after he did. School was closed for the rest of the week for investigation. The building was left intact, but it was still being checked out, just in case the 'earthquake' had made it structurally unsound. Yes, the ignorant fools blamed the damages on an earthquake. As Videl was going through the events in her head her phone rang. She walked over to her bed, sat down, and answered her phone.

"Hello, Videl speaking."

"Hey Videl! It's Erasa! So, how are you!" The ditzy blonde asked in her usual cheery voice.

"I'm okay, how about you?"

"I'm great! Hey, I heard a rumour that the school building is gonna have to come down. Apparently it's too unstable to be left standing."

"Then where are we gonna go to school?" Videl answered, not doubting her friends words for two reasons. One: Erasa is has the ability to obtain information long before it is made public. Two: The power she felt radiating from Gohan was immense to say the least; Videl knew it wasn't light tricks as her father called it. No, it was real, and very powerful.

"I don't know yet. But I'm bound to find out soon. As soon as I do I'll let you know, kay?" She said happily.

"Okay, thanks Erasa."

"Oh! My mom is calling me. I better go! See ya Videl!"

"Bye." Videl put the phone down and laid down on her back as she stared at the ceiling. She hardly slept at all the previous night and she soon found herself drifting off to sleep.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Gooooohaaaaan! Wakey, wakey! It's lunch time! Hurry up or me and Trunks are gonna eat your food." Goten shouted as he stood in the door frame.

"Yeah! And mom ordered food from Pacha's too!" Trunks exclaimed happily as he stood next to Goten. They didn't jump on him as they usually did. And the teenager was thankful for that since his body was still aching all over. 'Bulma must have told them not to jump on me.' Gohan thought with a smile as the scent of Pacha's food came wafting through the door.

Gohan groaned and got up. "Okay squirt and shorty. And thanks for not jumping on me this time."

"Mom said that you still needed a lot of rest and that we could really hurt you if we did." Trunks said.

"Yeah, you better get better soon Gohan." Goten laughed as he and Trunks ran towards the food.

Gohan looked at the clock set down on the table next to his bed. "13:25" he muttered to himself before he started walking to the kitchen. 'I'm glad Bulma got Pacha's! The food at that place is awesome! No offence to Bulma, but she's a scientist, NOT a chef. Pacha's is really expensive though. And with the amount of food four Saiyans consume...I don't even want to think about the bill. I guess it's a good thing that Bulma is the wealthiest person on the planet.' Gohan stumbled a bit and had a hard time getting to the kitchen while he was thinking about the different foods he would be eating in mere seconds. His body had never been damaged that badly before, and he could feel that the upcoming days were not going to be easy. He still didn't quite understand why he woke up four hours too early. And the dream confused him even more.

When Gohan walked into the kitchen his heart nearly stopped. "Hey! Leave some for me!" He exclaimed as the other three Saiyans were already digging in and the food was disappearing fast. Food was flying everywhere as the lavender haired kid had an eating contest with the black haired boy. Vegeta was just stuffing his face in a manner 'fit for a Saiyan prince'.

"You should've gotten here faster." Vegeta stated after he swallowed.

"My body doesn't allow that at the moment." Gohan said as he sat down and began eating.

"Your body might still be worn out, but your appetite sure isn't!" Bulma said as she watched Gohan inhaling the food like the other three were. Gohan just nodded and smiled as he ate.

"Thanks Bulma! That was great!" The teen said when all the food had been eaten. The boys chorussed a big "Yeah!", and Vegeta just grunted with a smirk to show his satisfaction.

The next week rolled by pretty fast and Gohan had made a full recovery. Or at least, his body had. Bulma was still concerned with the strange readings she got from the brain activity monitor just before he woke up in the tank. She hadn't told him about it, but it still puzzled her. Little did she know that the young half-Saiyan was also puzzled with his own mystery, one that was directly connected to her own.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**READ:** Go to **www . myfanficarchive . forumsplace . com** It's a new site by Sesshomaru/Quail Bro (Quail Bro is his fanfiction . net name). Trying to get the site Going! So go there and check it out! 

Come check out the forums! Some are fanfics that you can review by posting a reply, but there's also other forums like:

General Chat (Come talk about anything! Doesn't have to be fanfic stuff.) 

New Forums have been added!

* * *

**Review Please  
**


	10. Discoveries

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

* * *

Last time... 

The next week rolled by pretty fast and Gohan had made a full recovery. Or at least, his body had. Bulma was still concerned with the strange readings she got from the brain activity monitor just before he woke up in the tank. She hadn't told him about it, but it still puzzled her. Little did she know that the young half-Saiyan was also puzzled with his own mystery, one that was directly connected to her own.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Note:** The Capsule Corp fieldtrip thing is just a way to reunite Videl with Gohan.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Discoveries**

It was a week after the incident at school and Videl was sleeping. It was the first night since the ordeal that she had been able to sleep through the night. But, unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP...

The sound of an annoying alarm clock pierced the calm atmosphere violently. Videl was startled at first, because she hadn't bothered to set the alarm the past week. When she realised why the sound came she calmed down a bit. But not enough to leave the alarm clock in one piece. As she got up and walked to her bathroom to get ready, pieces of metal and plastic littered the once spotless floor.

'Ugh!' Videl thought as she thought of the bunch of field trips planned for the next week. Erasa had indeed been right. The school building had to come down. They demolished it five days ago and had already begun rebuilding the four storey building. All students were told that they would be going on field trips for a while. Many field trips were scheduled throughout the year, but since they no longer had a permanent school building they would do all field trips sooner. This way they woudn't lose any academic time and also it would be cheaper since they would have to pay for a temporary place they could go to school to.

'I am _not_ looking forward to all these so-called field trips. Well, maybe not all. There's a rumour that we're going to Capsule Corp on one of the trips. I hope we do, I've always wanted to see the inside of that place.' Videl was now walking to the mall. That was where all the students had to meet the teachers and the busses. The parking lot of the mall was more than big enough. As she rounded the corner she saw the mall, the teachers, the busses, and her friends. All except Gohan.

'Well, if he _is_ alive he probably wouldn't come back.' She thought miserably as she nearly walked infront of a car. "HEY! Watch where you're going you crazy kid!" A man exclaimed while driving on. She walked on, unphased, and stopped next to Erasa.

"Hey Videl! How are ya?" She asked happily.

"Pretty good." she said before she looked at the sky for no aparent reason. She always did that when her heart felt heavy. It was as though the solution to all her problems were somewhere up there. Erasa knew Videl was lying.

"Don't lie Videl. What's up?" The blond girl asked with worry in her eyes. This was very unusual for her so Videl told her.

"I wonder if he's okay." She said as she klutched her fists. She looked up at the sky as though expecting Gohan to come soaring down. 'Why do I feel like this. I've only known him for six weeks, but I haven't seen him at all during this last week. I hope he's alr... What is wrong with me! Why do I feel like this! I better get my mind of it.' Videl decided to keep on talking to Erasa. "So where are we going today?" Videl asked as Erasa was about to say someting. Erasa completely forgot about how Videl was feeling and squeeled.

"You'll never guess! We're going to Capsule Corp on the first day!" At that Videl's face brightened up a bit as she got on the bus with Erasa.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wakey! Wakey!" The sound of two voices simutaneously came as the door to Gohan's room burst open to reveal two wide awake little terrors. Gohan groaned at the unpleasant way his brothers always got him out of bed. As soon as he did he felt two thumps hit him on his back as he burried his face into his pillow. They were now crawling all over him. Finally the teenager gave up and got up.

"Alright, alright. I'm up, I'm up." Gohan got dressed after he relaxed under the shower as hot water ran down his back. Then he headed down to where his little brothers had already begun to wolf down their food. Breakfast continued just like any other day and soon there were nothing left but empty plates. Feeling quite satisfied, to say the least, Gohan made his way to Lab 27. It was his personal lab that Bulma gave him as a fourteenth birthday present. Since then when he wasn't training, playing with the little terrors, or helping Bulma, he would experiment, invent and study in his lab.

He used it as his own little place where he could go to think, but he usually would fly around to do that. He also had a mission to figure out why he always knows about Keeper's attacks and sometimes gets visions. So far nothing in his lab seemed to be helping. He decided that he would have to seek the answers elsewhere and through meditation.

Gohan was just about to open the door to his lab when he heard whispering inside. "Gohan's gonna be so angry!" Trunks said excitedly to his 'twin brother'.

"Yeah, but he's gonna kill us Trunks." Goten said a bit hesitantly.

"Don't be such a chicken Goten. This is gonna be our greatest achievement yet!" Trunks said as he continued to rig Gohan's equipment so it would malfunction horribly when turned on. A lot of Gohan's machinery had oil pipes that kept it running smoothly. Goten and Trunks had already drained the oil and was currently busy filling it back up with pink shampoo. Of course, the moment Gohan heard their voices he peeked inside to see what they were doing.

'I'm gonna KILL them!' He thought as he watched the happy pranksters sabotageing his machines. Just then an idea popped into Gohan's head. 'I'm NOT gonna kill them after all.' He thought with a sly grin. 'Every time they prank me or Vegeta they run like hell when we try to blast them. What if I...' His thoughts continued as he saw them finish up. Gohan quickly disappeared back to his room and wrote down a few equations that were correct but didn't mean anything to him at that time; he only needed to fool the terrors.

'Speek of the devils!' Gohan thought as the 'twins' came bounding in his room.

"Are you gonna work today Gohan?" Trunks asked with a smile.

"Yeah big brother, when are you gonna make us a new toy!" Goten asked excitedly. Gohan always made them some weird toy when he got the time to do so.

"I have an idea!" Gohan exclaimed. "Why don't you two help me make you one? It'll be the best one yet!" Then he made his way to his lab, the pranksters following. He was going to ask them to help him with something in his lab, but when Goten asked about a new toy, the perfect opportunity presented itself. Gohan got them so excited over the 'new toy' that they completely forgot about what they had done to his lad equipment.

After 'planning' the toy out on paper Gohan told them to each turn on a machine. He was dumbfounded when they actually went to turn it on. 'Can they really be this stupid! They just put shampoo in those! Ha, this is gonna be fun!' Right after Gohan had this thought he heard two big booms, followed by pink-covered kids. Gohan couldn't help it, he laughed out loud at the way they looked.

"This was all your fault Trunks!" Goten said angrily.

"No it wasn't! Hey Gohan why are you laughing!" Trunks said with a scowl.

"You two look so funny!" He managed to say between laughs. He was able to stop laughing and walked over to his machines. 'Better play dumb.' Gohan thought. "I wonder what could have made the machinery blow up?" he 'mused'. "Maybe it was the damn cleaning-bot I had change the oil yesterday. Sorry you guys. I didn't know this was gonna happen. Are you two alright?" Gohan asked as he acted all innocent and concerned.

"Yeah." they both said in unison, feeling guilty. They left to get cleaned up and when the door closed completely, and left the room soundproof, Gohan couldn't contain himself any longer. He burst out laughing as he de-capsulated two cleaning-bots to clean up the mess, and one repair-bot to fix his machines. His laughter abruptly stopped and his eyes saddened as he opened his desk drawer. Inside was a picture of him and Videl on swings, playing like little kids. He remembered that day well.

_Flashback_

_"Hey! What do you say we go to the park after school?" Videl asked Gohan as they had lunch together. It was Gohan's third week at OSH and he and Videl had become good friends. "We can hang out there for a bit, you know, just relax. It is Friday after all."_

_"Yeah, sure, sounds like fun!" He said with the biggest of smiles and Videl just laughed at his child-like smile._

_So after they arrived Videl went and sat on a bench next to some swings, staring out across the lake. Gohan looked at her and wondered if she, the tough girl of the school, would actually play on a swing like a child. He decided to test his theory. And so Gohan sat on the swing and started swinging with a big smile on his face. Videl looked around slowly as she heard the sound the swing made as it went back and forth. "Gohan! What are you doing?" she asked shocked._

_"What? Can't I have some fun?" He asked with a big smile. Then he stopped and said to Videl, "Hey there's another swing. Wanna join me?" He smiled again as she looked at him like he was crazy._

_She simply said, "No!" and folded her arms across her chest._

_"Suit yourself!" The young saiyan said as he started swinging again. _

_Videl just stared at him, 'Well he's definitely not your average guy.' she thought as she walked a little closer. "Gohan, you're acting like such a little kid! You are seventeen for goodness sake, you are not a child anymore!" she said._

_"That doesn't mean I can't still have some fun. You should try it! Contrary to what you might say, I know you'll like it!" He answered with a big grin._

_"No!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"No!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"No!"_

_"Ye..hahahaha..hahaha...Yes! Hahahahah..hahah!" Gohan burst out laughing._

_"What are you laughing at!" Videl said getting angry._

_"Don't you see Videl?" He said as he contained himself. "By arguing with me like that you are already acting like a little kid! Now get on it and swing!" He said as he pointed to the swing seat next to him._

_"Fine, I'll sit but I am NOT swinging." And so she sat down. Gohan got off his own seat and started pushing her. "Gohan WHAT are you DOING!"_

_"What does it look like Videl? I'm pushing your swing." He answered politely and she gave up. She knew she wasn't going to win when he was so adorable._

_After she achieved a good height Gohan sat back down on his own swing and tried to match the movement of Videl's swing. They stayed there, swinging, for nearly half an hour. An elderly man came up to them and took two pictures of them with his Polaroid camera while they were swinging. When they got off the swings, laughing like little kids, he approached them. "Here you go youngsters! Keep these! Its memories like these that will mean so much to you when you are as old as I am. The simple things in life are the things that make us happy. Never lose your child-like spirits!" Then he left without another word._

_End Flashback_

Gohan smiled as he remembered the way Videl smiled and laughed that day. But then his face saddened as he thought of the last time he saw her. 'She probably thinks I'm dead. I know! I'll visit her as soon as I finish these schematics for Bulma. He started working with renewed vigour. He needed to see her. He had been feeling so lonely the past week, and he finally decided to do something about it.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey! Look Videl! We're here!" The ditzy blonde said as she jumped off the bus.

"Well, duh Erasa! Why else would we get off the bus?" Videl replied exasperatedly.

"Welcome to Capsule Corp!" Bulma said as she greeted the class. "We will start our tour momentarily. A malfunction occurred with one of our experiments and it will take about an hour to sort out. During that time we, unfortunately, can't begin with the tour. So for the time being, let me show you all the way to the lounge and cafeteria." They all followed Bulma. As Videl looked at her watch she realized that it was already 10:41. 'Wow, those busses went slower than I thought!'

Bulma led them to the cafeteria and told them they could eat, drink, and be merry! Of course there were no alcoholic beverages being served, they had to drink soda. Just when Bulma was about to leave she heard a name that rose above all the other conversations going on around the lounge.

"So what do you want Videl?" a blonde girl asked a girl with black hair. Bulma walked closer to see if this girl was the same Videl that Gohan had spoken of. The girl turned around and Bulma saw that she was indeed the Videl from the picture Gohan showed her about two weeks ago. The scientist noted how lonely she seemed to look. She had seen the exact look in Gohan's eyes since the incident at OSH. Then a smirk grew on Bulma's face as she thought of something. She calmly walked over to Videl and spoke.

"You're Videl Satan if I'm not mistaken?"

"That's right Mrs. Briefs. Is there something I can do for you?" Videl asked as politely as she could.

"Please, call me Bulma!" She said cheerily, "And yes, there is something you can do for me. Follow me and I'll explain."

"Okay...see you later Erasa." And with that Videl followed the richest woman in the world to who-knows-where.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Even though I've passed the 50 reviews mark, most of my reviewers seem to have left. If you guys are out there, drop me a line? Please? 

**Please-push-the-Lavender-button!**


	11. A Ruined Moment

**YES! My reviewers live!** Thanks to **NoroLimAsfaloth**, _December Jewel_, **Dirbatua**, _chaosbardock_, **Gohan-Kun Shin**, _j.writer20_, **DBZ Chick1**, _rimera_, **blissfulrain**

You Guys are awesome! And thanks to everyone who reads this!**  
**

* * *

Last time... 

"You're Videl Satan if I'm not mistaken?"

"That's right Mrs. Briefs. Is there something I can do for you?" Videl asked as politely as she could.

"Please, call me Bulma!" She said cheerily, "And yes, there is something you can do for me. Follow me and I'll explain."

"Okay...see you later Erasa." And with that Videl followed the richest woman in the world to who-knows-where.

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Ruined Moment**

Videl followed the blue-haired woman uncertainly. 'What would _thee_ Bulma Briefs want with _me_.' She mused as they walked down corridors where people could be seen working. After walking for quite some time they entered a part of the building that looked more like a home than a place of work. Then Videl started wondering why Bulma would bring her to what was essentially her house. She made her curiosity known to the older woman.

"Um...excuse me, Bulma? What are we doing in this part of the building?"

"Don't worry! You'll see soon enough! It's definitely something you'll like, I'm positive about it!" That just confused Videl even more.

Eventually they reached a hallway with seven doors, four on the left and three on the right. They entered the last door on the left side. It was a bedroom. 'Okay, my confusion just multiplied a thousand times over. What am I doing in a bedroom? And more importantly, _whose_ bedroom is this.' As if sensing her confusion, Bulma told her to relax, make herself at home and that she would be right back. Videl had no choice but to take her word for it. She sat down on the corner of the king-size bed and waited.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

'Finally! I'm done!' Gohan thought as he finished the schematics Bulma asked him for. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the work. No, he found the sometimes challenging projects very satisfying. But today he had other things on his mind. Just as he was about to get up, Bulma's voice rang over the communicator against the wall.

"Gohan how's the schematics coming along?"

"Great Bulma. I just finished them."

"Excellent! Could you bring them to your room so I can have a look?"

"My room?" Gohan was very confused, why on earth his room?

"Well, I'm in that part of the building and you need to get your training gi on for your spar with Vegeta."

"Oh, right. I'll be right there." He got up and started walking to his room. It was only 11 in the morning and he had a lot of training to do.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Woman! Where is Gohan he needs to train." Vegeta entered the living room where Goten and Trunks were being scolded by Bulma for ruining her carpet with one of their silly little pranks.

"He can't train today Vegeta, so don't even think about asking again unless you want your food and bed privileges taken from you! But Goten and Trunks would be more than happy to train with you since they obviously don't know how to do anything _but_ get into trouble. THEY RUINED MY CARPET!" Vegeta scowled at the volume of her voice, but knew better than to argue. He took the 'brats' and stalked off to the gravity room. After they left Bulma waited patiently for Gohan with a devious glint in her eyes.

She didn't have to wait long since Gohan showed up about 30 seconds after Vegeta left. "Gohan, do you have the schematics?"

"Yes, it's all on this disc. I'm going to my room to get changed. See you later."

"Thank you Gohan! Oh, and have fun!" With that said Bulma retreated to her own lab, leaving Gohan a little confused.

'Bulma never says 'have fun' when I go to spar against Vegeta. What's up with her today?' With that thought he entered the hallway that led to his room.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Goten and Trunks were awaiting their training from Vegeta as the prince retrieved several training robots. He put them on the side of the gravity room and walked over to the boys. Vegeta was one of the shorter Saiyans, but he towered over the two little half-Saiyans. Goten and Trunks looked at each other and then back up at the smirking Vegeta. They were in for it now.

"So, let's begin our little training session." Vegeta said as he took a few paces back and dropped into a fighting stance. "Both of you, become Super Saiyans!" He ordered as he himself powered up to Super Saiyan. They did as Vegeta ordered and dropped into fighting stances.

"Now, attack!" Vegeta shouted.

They complied with his request immediately. Trunks went for Vegeta's upper body while Goten went for his legs. Trunks drew back his fist as Goten made ready to sweep Vegeta's feet from under him. At the last second Vegeta disappeared from their sight. Trunks and Goten both hit air.

"You're gonna have to do better than that." Vegeta taunted as he crashed his fist into Trunks' stomach and his left foot into Goten's back. The two kids jumped back up and charged again, this time with more effort and power. Goten disappeared while Trunks threw an energy blast at Vegeta to distract him.

The prince easily swatted the blast away with his right hand, but was too slow as the diversionary tactic left Vegeta open to Goten's attack. The little Goku replica reappeared behind Vegeta and sent his foot crashing as hard as he could into the prince's back. The kick sent him flying towards Trunks who was ready, he released his yellow ball of energy into Vegeta's path. It hit the prince dead-on.

When the dust settled Vegeta's spandex clothing was ripped from his upper-body. His pants were in tatters and he was smirking as blood trickled from his lip.

"Well, you two obviously make an excellent team! Enough with the warm-ups!" Vegeta then walked over to the training robots, "You two will each face two of these robots." Vegeta then proceeded to activate all the robots.

"This is it Goten!" Trunks whispered excitedly.

"Yeah!" Goten whispered back, "But Trunks, are you sure about this? Dad's gonna get mad." Goten said with worry written on his face.

"Of course I'm sure. Just watch, it's gonna be so funny." Trunks smirked only to prove who his father is.

Vegeta finished activating the robots and turned around to face the boys, "Now, you will..." Vegeta was distracted by the sounds emanating from behind him. He sniffed the air, "What's that smell? Smells sugary." Vegeta had barely finished his sentence when all the training robots blew up in his face.

Laughter was heard from the little kids. It abruptly stopped as Vegeta emerged from the dust with an expression on his face that screamed; bloody murder.

They didn't wait for the explosion, they bolted.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Videl had been sitting there for ten minutes and she started wondering if Bulma had forgotten about her. She _was_ a very busy woman after all. She stood up from the bed and started walking towards the door when the sound of the door handle made her stop abruptly. 'Bulma must be back.' she thought. But when the door opened to reveal a certain half-saiyan she was shocked speechless. Seeing Videl in his room had the same effect on Gohan.

They stood there, staring at each other, for what seemed like hours. They were lost in each other's eyes as her ocean-blue gaze locked with his night-sky stare. In those few moments nothing seemed real. It was too good to be real, but it was. Gohan slowly closed the door as he was coming out of his daze. Videl also recovered from her initial shock. Tears were welling up inside her eyes as she saw Gohan slowly approach her. Videl was the first to speak.

"Gohan? Is it really you? Bulma brought me here and told me to wait, that she would be right back. I'm not hallucinating, am I?" She said as tears began to stain her beautiful face. She then explained exactly how she wound up in his room. And that she didn't know he lived here. She said everything so fast that Gohan smiled at her and put his finger on her lips to silence her.

"It's really me and you're not hallucinating. As for the rest, I told you my parents died that day, at school, just before I had to fight that monster. And I also told you my brother and I were adopted, right?" She nodded and he continued. "The Briefs are old family friends and they adopted us." He cupped her cheeks and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. The tears just continued rolling down her face. Then without warning she hugged him and buried her face in his chest. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought you were dead." Videl said as she cried.

"It's okay Videl, I'm fine. Thanks to you I am. I'm sorry I didn't come to you. I spent the last week trying to recover. Even now my muscles still feel a little tired. I'm sorry for making you cry." He said as he hugged her a little tighter.

"No, don't be sorry. I'm just really happy that you're okay." She looked up and smiled as they each took a step back. Gohan wiped her tears away as she stopped crying.

Their gazes met and they were lost in each other. They didn't even notice they were drifting closer with each passing moment. They were barely an inch away from each other when they closed their eyes.

Just as their lips were about to meet the door burst open and they stepped away from each other. Two very frightened little children came running through the door and hid themselves behind Gohan's legs. They gulped and peered around their big brothers legs at the door, waiting for the inevitable.

"What did you do this time?" Gohan asked in exasperation as he gazed down at the two little Super Saiyans.

"Um, nothing. We just _accidentally_ put soda in the training robots and they exploded in dad's face." Trunks said while feigning innocence.

"What! It wasn't an accident Trunks. You said it would be funny." the oblivious Goten argued.

"Shut up Goten!" Trunks retaliated.

Gohan was about to interrupt their bickering when an extremely pissed off Saiyan entered to room. As Vegeta took his first step into Gohan's room lightning struck and thunder roared as if nature knew how the prince felt. The windows rattled and it even started to hale. When the prince saw the effect of his own presence combined with the weather had on the boys, he smirked and walked away. But not before he said, "Do anything like that again brats, and you will meet an untimely and very painful end. Muhahahaha!" As Vegeta laughed lightning and thunder struck again.

"So, have you two learned your lesson?" Gohan asked the two quivering kids when Vegeta was gone. He was barely able to contain his laughter as he thought, 'Vegeta must have enjoyed that _so_ much!'

"Yeah." They said in unison and as they took notice of Videl they asked in perfect sync, "Hey Gohan, who's the girl?"

"This is my good friend Videl. Videl, these are my brothers. Go back to your normal selves so Videl can see what you really look like." After Gohan said this they reverted back to normal little Saiyans. "This one with the black hair is Goten, and the one with the lavender hair is Trunks."

"How come you don't freak out at seeing us change?" Goten asked innocently.

"Because I've seen Gohan do it before." Videl answered.

"Come on Goten, let's go play!" Trunks said as he grabbed Goten by the arm. When they reached the door they yelled back in unison, "Nice meeting you Videl!" They disappeared from sight and Videl turned to Gohan.

"Do they often sound like they're one person?"

"Yeah, even though they're not brothers by blood, they act as such. They're like twins."

They sat down on the bed and talked to each other about what's happened in the past week. They fell silent after a while. They sat in a comfortable silence for quite some time, then as rain drops replaced the hale they started talking about anything and everything. Gohan told Videl all about his on-going battle with Keeper. He felt that after what happened at school that day he owed it to her. In turn she told him about her life and how different things were before her father took credit for Cell's demise. They completely opened up to one another, forgetting about all else. The atmosphere as they revealed themselves was filled with mixed emotions. When they finally stopped talking Gohan pulled the picture, that he had found earlier in his drawer, from his pocket and showed it to Videl.

"Do you remember this?" He asked with a smile. She just laughed. It was a happy, sincere laugh, and it suited her well. Her laughter abruptly stopped and she shot out of her sitting position as realisation dawned on her.

"The school tour! How am I gonna explain this! I missed the whole thing! It's 3:30 and the bus leaves at 4:00." She slumped back down and was surprised to hear Gohan laughing at her. "What's so funny mister?" she asked sternly.

"Well, it doesn't really matter that you missed the tour. I can show you around any old time. I know the place inside and out. After all I have been living here for the past six almost seven years. And I can ask Bulma to tell the teacher that she needed your help or something." At this point Gohan changed his voice slightly, spoke with an English accent, and stood with one hand behind his back and pointing a finger in the air with his other hand. "She _was_ the one who led you away from the others, was she not? And if I remember correctly, Erasa bore witness to said event." Videl laughed again.

"Gohan you sound like Sherlock Holmes!" Videl said, quite clearly amused at Gohan's fake voice that supported his little act. "But, I guess you're right. Thanks."

After giving Videl a private tour of Capsule Corp, Gohan flew her home. He held her in his arms and soared through the night-sky. He was happy, but in the back of his mind he could feel the evil of Keeper creep up on him. He still had to figure out the strange dream, and he needed to train. He couldn't afford not to train. There were too many people who counted on him, and even more he had to protect.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Press the button that is the same colour as Trunks' hair! **(And tell me what you think)

* * *


	12. Surprises

Thank you reviewers! (NoroLimAsfaloth, Kayla, Lucy Wood, DemonVidel, j.writer20, Gohan-Kun Shin, DBZ Chick1)

* * *

Last time… 

After giving Videl a private tour of Capsule Corp, Gohan flew her home. He held her in his arms and soared through the night-sky. He was happy, but in the back of his mind he could feel the evil of Keeper creep up on him. He still had to figure out the strange dream, and he needed to train. He couldn't afford not to train. There were too many people who counted on him, and even more he had to protect.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Surprises**

It was three months after Gohan and Videl rediscovered each other after the incident with Gatra. Gohan was happier than he had been in a very long time. He no longer shut himself off to the rest of the world when something bothered him. It took some convincing, but Videl finally made him realise that the people around him would want to know when something _was_ bothering him.

Gohan was deep in thought about the previous three months. It mostly consisted of training, meditating, and spending time with Videl, Gohan even tought her to fly. He walked through the halls in Capsule Corp while thinking about the progress he's made while meditating. He could now completely block out Piccolo and Dende from penetrating his mind's defences. However, he was still unsure if he would be able to block Keeper. Gohan didn't really know how powerful Keeper was mentally.

'I'll meditate a bit longer tonight. I'm close to finding the answers I want. Right now though, Vegeta is waiting for me.' He pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind as he entered the Gravity Room. Vegeta was indeed waiting for him.

It was a giant circular room. The walls were covered with reinforced metal plates; it was a shining silver colour. The control panel was right next to the door and as Gohan entered the room the prince gave an order, "**Turn it up to 600 g's.**" Vegeta always spoke his native language when he and Gohan were alone.

"**You got it!**" Gohan answered as he started typing in commands. When the gravity started to rise, both Saiyans ascended to the first level.

"**Now, let's train.**" Vegeta said before he launched himself at Gohan who took on a defensive stance.

Vegeta drew back his fist and launched it forward, only to hit Gohan's after image. Gohan appeared on Vegeta's left side and threw his own punch with his right hand. The prince blocked the strike and kicked the teenager in the side. Gohan felt a twinge of pain, but caught the offending leg. He swung the prince around and threw him into the wall. When he followed up on his attack, Vegeta surprised him with an energy blast. He easily slapped it aside, but Vegeta merely used it as a diversion.

A huge yellow ball of energy collided with Gohan's right side and sent him flying into the wall. When the smoke cleared Gohan got up, he was covered in light scratches. Vegeta stood triumphantly, arms folded across his chest, and with a big smirk plastered on his face. Gohan mirrored his facial expression and shot forward. He slammed a knee in Vegeta's stomach and followed with an elbow in the back. Vegeta quickly recovered and sent a flurry of punches and kicks at Gohan. The teenager blocked, dodged and attacked. Vegeta was really putting him through his paces.

They continued their little sparring session for five hours. When they finally finished, both of them limped into the medical bay to use the regeneration tanks. Two hours later they emerged, fully healed. The kitchen would be their next target.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elsewhere...on a planet with green grass, a purple sky, and many moons, a short slim man with lavender skin and a white Mohawk, spoke to a tall, burly man with pink-red skin and long white hair. "It is time to reveal myself to him. This last bit of training is necessary for him to succeed."

"Yes master. When do you wish to leave?" The tall one asked.

"Soon."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

After a good meal Gohan took to the skies. He flew towards the mountains to meditate. There was just no way he could do that in the city, there were simply too many distractions. One place where he could always calm his mind was near his previous home in the 439 mountain village. It was a field covered in green grass and bright yellow flowers.

When he touched down something clicked within his mind. 'That strange dream-thing I had while recovering after Gatra's attack had a field just like this one in it! Seek what you've sought before...Seek what you've sought before...Seek what you've sought before...Seek what you've sought before...Seek what you've sought before...Argh, what does it mean!' He thought with frustration as he fell backwards onto the soft grass and stared at the sky.

"Seek what you've sought before...Seek what you've sought before...Seek what you've sought before..." He said it out loud a couple of times as if it would make a difference. "Okay Gohan, what have you _sought before_?" He asked himself. "I've sought to protect...and that just doesn't fit. How can the fact that I _want _to protect _help_ me protect."

"More than you realise." A voice behind Gohan said and he jumped into a fighting stance out of reflex. "Relax Gohan. We are not here to harm you."

There were two people standing in front of Gohan. They were unfamiliar to him, but the short one radiated authority. "Who are you?" Gohan asked as he relaxed his tensed muscles.

"This," the short man pointed to the tall one, "is my servant, Kibito. And my name is Shin, I am the Supreme Kai." He stated in a friendly manner.

Gohan wasn't really surprised. After Dende had contacted King Kai all those years ago, Gohan sometimes got this feeling that he was being watched. "So, are you the one who's been watching me?" Gohan asked with a smile.

Shin was surprised and asked incredulously, "How do you know that I've been watching you?"

"I didn't know it was you specifically, but as my mental powers grew over the years I became aware of a presence, watching me. I knew it wasn't Keeper, since the feeling I get off him is hostile, but this feeling was friendly." Gohan was now eyeing them curiously.

'Hmm, I wonder how strong he _really_ is mentally?' Shin asked himself. 'Let's read his mind...what!' His facial expression became stunned once more. "Gohan! I cannot read your mind! You weren't kidding when you mentioned mental powers! This is incredible. You are a mere mortal and yet I cannot penetrate your mental defences. Yes, you have accomplished far more than I could have hoped for."

'I wonder if he knows about the visions I get?' Gohan thought, 'I wonder if I should tell him?'

"How much control do you have over your visions Gohan?" Shin asked.

'Guess he knows.' Gohan thought and then answered, "None really. It's more like a reflex. When danger draws near it's triggered and I get a vision. I do practice it in my meditation and I sometimes get insignificant visions during those times. It also used to be very painful when I _did_ get the significant visions, but now I barely feel any pain. It's no more than a slight headache now."

"I want you to come with me to my planet Gohan. I have a little training planned for you." Shin stated in his calm demeanour.

"First I'd like to know something. Why couldn't we use Namek's dragonballs to bring back my parents?" the teenager asked sadly.

"Everytime the dragonballs are used negative energy is released. I was afraid that Vandrak would harvest those energies as well and be released sooner." He said and frowned before he continued, "Your mother was _not_ pleased. I distinctly remember her hitting the Grand Kai over the head with a big black frying pan when he told her she couldn't go back to earth. Your father was able to calm her down after he explained the situation to her. Don't worry Gohan, as soon as you defeat Vandrak they can be wished back."

"So, I kept on calling him Keeper, but his real name is Vandrak? Hmm, he's the reason why mom is dead…I'll kill him." Gohan said in a deadly voice that sent shivers down both Shin and Kibito's spines.

For the first time Kibito spoke up, "You must NOT kill him."

"And why shouldn't I?" Gohan asked in confusion and a bit of anger.

"Gohan, the universe needs to remain in balance, otherwise it will collapse." Shin said as he bowed his head. Even he, the Supreme Kai, knew what an impossible task this was.

"So I have to beat him without actually killing him! How the hell am I gonna do that! Do I turn him so he's a good guy? What?" Gohan ran a hand through his hair and growled as his task just became impossible.

"There is no way you can turn Vandrak. He is the source of all evil. He plants seeds of evil in those with the potential to become evil. Some, like Vegeta, are able to rid themselves of the evil seed. Others, like Frieza, allow it to grow and eventually they reach the point of no return. Vandrak will _always_ be evil, no matter what." Kibito said as Gohan became more depressed by the second.

"Don't let it bother you, just do what you've done before and you'll succeed. I have faith in you!" Shin said in confidence. "Now let's go."

Gohan was about to leave with Shin and Kibito, but he stopped when he sensed all the Z-fighters assemble at Capsule Corp. He also sensed Videl and even Dende. This really confused the teenager. 'Why would _everyone_ be at Capsule Corp?' He thought and took a step away from the god before him.

"What is it Gohan?" Shin asked.

"Everyone is gathering at Capsule Corp, even Earth's Guardian. I better go see what's going on." Gohan stood there and waited for Shin's reply.

"Hmm, very well, I will come get you first thing in the morning. That will give you time to explain these events to everyone." Then Shin and Kibito disappeared.

Gohan decided flying back would take too long, so he just transported himself back to Capsule Corp.

It was six o'clock in the evening and Gohan was hungry again. He pushed his thoughts of food aside as he could sense that everyone was inside. He walked up to the door, turned the black handle, opened the door and stepped inside. He knew everyone was in the gigantic family room, so he slowly made his way there, wondering why everyone was there.

He made his way up the stairs and when he reached the family room he was confused. 'Why are the doors closed? We never close these doors.' He didn't bother to knock; he knew they could sense him, so he just walked in.

He was greeted with a huge, "SURPRISE!" emanating from every mouth in the room. At first Gohan was confused, but then he saw the banner against the roof's support beam. It read: "Happy 18th Birthday Gohan!"

The teenager was stumped, too busy worrying about everything, he had completely forgotten his own birthday. "Wow you guys! I can't _believe _I forgot! Thanks!" He chuckled at his own forgetfulness and walked over to the rest of the group. They each, in turn, said their congratulations and then returned to their spots.

Vegeta was the last in line, "**Well Gohan, now that you're 18 you should take a woman. That girl you keep hanging around with has a feisty spirit. She'll be perfect for you.**" Seeing the look on Gohan's face, the prince laughed and walked towards the food tables.

Gohan blushed deep red. He was just glad that Vegeta said it in the Saiyan tongue. 'At least no one else understood what Vegeta said. I would never hear the end of it.'

"So, Gohan, what did Vegeta just say?" Came the voice Krillin. "It must've been something embarrassing to make you blush like that." Everyone was now staring at Gohan.

The oldest half-Saiyan answered the question with a stomach growl. He laughed sheepishly and said, "I guess I'm hungry." Gohan decided to ignore all questions related to what Vegeta said.

The birthday boy walked over to where the other Saiyans were already stuffing themselves. There were four tables, piled with food, standing against the apricot-coloured walls. Gohan's stomach was yearning for some food, and he had no intention of making it wait any longer.

After all the food had been consumed and the party started to die down, Gohan decided to tell them about the Supreme Kai's visit. He got everyone's attention. They all stood still listening intently at what Gohan had to say.

Vegeta and Piccolo leaned against opposite walls with their arms crossed and glanced in Gohan's direction. Krillin, 18, little Marron and Yamcha were sitting on the couch while Tien, Chiaotzu, Dende, Master Roshi, Bulma, Trunks, Goten, and Videl stood in random spots across the room.

"...so tomorrow I'll be going to the Supreme Kai's world for some training. I don't know how long it's going to take, but..." He stopped mid-sentence as he felt a slight pain creep up his spine and settle in his head. It was the familiar pain he got whenever he got a vision. Seconds later his eyes started to glow Green. He stood still, like a statue, completely oblivious to the gasps of the people who had never seen him have a vision before.

Before anyone could rush towards Gohan, Vegeta said, "No one will make a move. Stand where you are. He is having a vision."

_Gohan saw himself on a planet with green grass, a purple sky and many moons. He was holding a broken sword. The timeframe switched to some time after that and Gohan was holding the same sword, yet it was whole once more._

_He then saw himself face to face with another black demon in the ring of the World Martial Arts Tournament. Once more the scenery changed, this time to a barren desert. There he saw flashes of a small alien man, a red demon, two strange pink humanoids, and another black demon. He witnessed the black demon kill all but one of the pink humanoids. After that he saw the sky darken with black clouds and purple flashes of lightning. A black hole appeared in the sky and Vandrak emerged._

_He said something to the black demon and then killed him as he laughed cruelly._

The vision ended and when Gohan blinked the green glow was gone. He merely muttered, "Damn."

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Review! **Push da button! 


	13. Danger and Confusion

A/N: Sorry that this update took a bit longer than the others. The internet got disconnected. School has also started again for me so where I previously updated every second day I will update every forth day from now on. The time between updates could extend more (but not more than a week). Monday was the first day back at school and I have already been given 6 major assignments. I also need to format my computer, which I will probably do tomorrow. Hopefully everything will run smoothly and I'll be able to update soon.

* * *

Now a big thank you to all my reviewers! 

**DBZ Chick1**: You are a loyal reviewer! You ROCK!

**NoroLimAsfaloth**: Maybe, but _someone_ _else _might step in to do that. Thanks!

**Lucy Wood**: Don't worry about the question mark. The fact that you reviewed again to make sure I didn't **mis**understand really says something! Thanks!

**DARK SHADOW**: Thanks for reviewing all the chapters as you read them!

**Darth Shogun XX**: You haven't quite read up to here yet (since you reviewed chapter 3) or you might have, but thanks!

**rinoakes**: You reviewed one of my other fics. Thanks!

**j.writer20**: Thanks for your awesome comments!

**animiegirl02**: You might have read up to here, but you reviewed chapter 1. Thanks!

And if anyone else reviewed, Thanks!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Blah blah blah...

* * *

Last time... 

The vision ended and when Gohan blinked the green glow was gone. He merely muttered, "Damn."

* * *

**Chapter 13: Danger and Confusion**

The reality of the situation hit Gohan hard. It was no longer a question of how long it would be untill Vandrak's release. No, the question now became; was he ready?. Gohan stared into empty space as he started thinking about what else he could've done to improve more. He was so busy thinking and making plans that he didn't even hear Tien speak.

"Gohan, what did you see?" the three-eyed man asked. Gohan was oblivious to the question. "Gohan...?" Tien said again.

Before anyone could try again to get his attention, 18 threw a small energy blast at the teenager. He was knocked clean off his feet and through the wall. Seconds later a dusty Gohan re-emerged through the new 'doorway' with a scowl on his face. "What did you do that for 18?" he asked angrily.

"You were daydreaming and we needed your attention." She stated monotonously with a neutral glare.

"We want to know what you saw Gohan." Master Roshi said.

"Oh, right, sorry." After apologising Gohan retold his vision in as much detail as he could. As he did, he felt a strange sensation spread through his body. It felt similar to the times he left the wasteland, and he couldn't understand what was going on. The teenage Saiyan stopped abruptly in the middle of his explanation and said, "Something's not right."

"Gee, Gohan. Did you just figure that out?" Krillin asked sarcastically.

"Shut up baldy!" Vegeta was quick to retaliate and Krillin kept quiet. The prince then added, "Gohan what's wrong?"

Gohan sat down in a meditative pose and closed his eyes, "Give me a minute." He said and started meditating. He allowed the strange sensation to take over his body as he was taken back to the wasteland. The whole place was out of focus at first, but as he emerged completely from the shift everything sprang into focus.

He saw the familiar elastic trees swaying in the non-existent wind, the red sky with the grey clouds, and the dry reddish dirt with the millions of tiny cracks. Gohan knew someone wanted him to come here, he was nearly forced to. He kept his power as low as he could in order to hide it from Vandrak. Slowly he lifted himself off the ground and flew around with his senses on the alert.

After pointlessly flying around for a couple of minutes he heard something behind him. It was only one of the 'trees' that nearly slashed him, but he made the mistake of firing an energy blast at it.

Within seconds Vandrak appeared out off seemingly nowhere. "Gohan, now why would you come here? Do you want to me to kill you _already_? I distinctly remember telling you that the next time I saw you that I would kill you." He was smiling like a maniac as his power skyrocketed.

Gohan didn't dare reply; he was rooted to the spot in fear at the force he was sensing. Luckily for him his reflexes kicked in and he ascended to the second level. When he turned to try and escape he saw hundreds of black energy spheres fly past his shoulder and hit every 'tree' in his range of sight. Instantly they all became pitch black and rigid. The teenager threw his own blast at the nearest tree, but nothing happened.

Vandrak's shrill laughter pierced the silence that followed after Gohan's attempt to override the negative energy. "It's been so long since I've killed someone. You didn't actually think that I would let you escape _this_ time, did you?" he asked maliciously.

"You _need me _to escape. You _can't_ kill me." Gohan stated with confidence.

"On the contrary, the seal only needs a little more negative energy. I'll simply return the remaining dragonballs. Your _friends_ will make two wishes, probably to restore you to life. I'll harvest the negative energy that is released and then I'll kill you again! Fun, fun, fun! Hahaha!" he laughed evilly.

Gohan's confidence disappeared. He stood in a fighting stance, ready to fight and die, when he sensed another energy signature in the distance. Vandrak was too busy laughing to notice. The maniac did, however, notice Gohan as he took off towards the new power. He cursed and flew after the speeding Saiyan.

Looking over his shoulder, Gohan could see no sign of Vandrak, 'Yes! I got away!' No sooner had Gohan finished this thought than felt a foot slam into his back, sending him crashing to the ground.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Piccolo, Vegeta, Videl, and the others were waiting patiently for Gohan to finish. They surrounded him in a circle and watched him as he meditated. By now, sweat was forming on his face and this worried Piccolo. His worry was increased as he saw a big bruise form on Gohan's left shoulder.

"Piccolo, why did Gohan's shoulder just bruise all of a sudden?" Videl asked out of worry and curiosity.

"Gohan's in trouble, and there's nothing we can do to help him. We can only wait." The Namekian answered through gritted teeth.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gohan slowly picked himself off the ground and looked around for any sign of Vandrak. He found none, so he closed his eyes and focussed his senses. Gohan could sense the new power to his right and nothing else. Without hesitation he jumped into the air and flew in the direction of the new power. 'That other power feels a lot different from Vandrak's. I get a good feeling from it. It may be a trap, but it's all I can do at the moment.'

He kept his senses on high alert as he flew steadily towards the other power. Gohan didn't dare relax, he knew better than to take Vandrak's threats lightly. 'I'm almost there.' He thought, but not even two seconds later he felt the evil bastard right above him.

Vandrak shot down, ready to strike, at the teenager below him. Just before the evil entity's attack hit, Gohan moved out of the way and struck him with as much force as he could generate in that moment. He sent Vandrak flying to the ground.

Gohan didn't bother to wait; he shot forwards at full speed towards the other power. He could feel that he was almost there and he could even see a change in the landscape on the horizon. When he looked over his shoulder to where he sensed Vandrak his heart stopped. A huge black energy wave hurtled his way and hit him dead-on. He was just able to cross his arms in front of him before it hit and he was now being pushed forward by the beam, and he realised that he would overshoot his destination. Vandrak obviously didn't want him to reach it.

With one last mighty yell, Gohan released enough energy to push himself off the death-beam. His body was severely damaged by the black energy, especially his arms, and he fell towards the ground.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Videl was standing right in front of Gohan's meditating body. The whole room gasped as deep gashes appeared on his arms, as though an invisible knife was cutting him. The young woman started to walk closer to him to try and stop the bleeding, but was stopped by a very strong hand.

"Let go! We need to stop the bleeding." Videl nearly screamed.

"No, just watch." Piccolo said as he threw an apple towards Gohan. It never touched Gohan. It disintegrated a metre from Gohan's body. "You see, while he is in such a deep meditative state a force field is created around his body. No one can go near him until he finishes."

Everyone remained silent after that as they just watched on as more cuts and bruises appeared.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gohan was never aware of hitting the ground. He slowly opened his eyes and when he did he was staring straight at Vandrak's malicious and evil face.

His entire body ached and he could barely breathe because of the pain. Slowly, he was able to sit up, only to be grabbed by the throat. Vandrak lifted him off the ground and tightened his grip while laughing manically.

The teenager struggled against Vandrak's seemingly unbreakable grip. He kicked him as hard as he could, but Vandrak wasn't affected in the least. He tried to pry the maniac's fingers from his throat, but to no avail.

Gohan was ready to give in to the black abyss when something caught his eye. He was staring straight at a bunch of pure white obelisks, arranged in a circle. Someone was standing in the centre. As his vision became blurry he could only see an outline of the person, but whoever it was seemed familiar to him somehow.

The person was yelling something, but Gohan couldn't make sense of it. He _had_ to get to the person in the circle; something spurred him on to stay conscious and to get into the circle of white obelisks.

Gohan felt a strange power deep within himself rise to the surface. It felt so familiar and yet he had never experienced it before, at least not consciously. It was warm and comforting, it filled him with hope, hope that he thought he had lost a long time ago. As he allowed this new sensation to spread through his body he saw Videl in his mind's eye. He saw Gatra. And then he relived the vision he had during his fight with Gatra. He saw his wife…His daughter…His son.

He could see his hand begin to glow white. Vandrak suddenly yelled out in pain as he let go of Gohan's throat. 'What the hell?' Gohan thought as he weakly stood on his own two feet. Vandrak tried to grab him again, but yelled out in pain once more as he touched the white-glowing Gohan.

Without stopping to wonder what was going on, Gohan walked to the obelisk circle. The moment he passed between two of the obelisks he could hear Vandrak scream in anger. Gohan didn't understand what was going on; he just kept walking to the familiar figure in the centre. With blurry vision he stumbled and fell. He couldn't hold off the darkness any longer.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There was a deadly quiet in the room. No one spoke. They all just stood there, waiting. Everyone was lost in his or her own thoughts, but their eyes were focussed on the boy sitting in the middle of the room. They all knew something horrible was happening to him, but there was nothing they could do to help him. And they hated that fact.

There was a bloody mess surrounding the boy as he sat there with his eyes closed. His body had severe cuts and bruises and everyone was startled out of their thoughts when they saw his body, seemingly healing itself. Soon there were no cuts left, not even the slightest bruise could be seen.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Yamcha broke the silence, "So does this mean he's alright?"

A voice that no one recognised answered the question, "No, he'll only be alright once he comes back from the Neutral."

"Who the hell said that! Show yourself!" The prince ordered.

Two figures appeared out of thin air behind the group of people. One was known by Gohan as Shin, the Supreme Kai. The other was known as Kibito, the Supreme Kai's servant.

Everyone lost their ability to speak. From what Gohan had described they could all see that this short lavender man was the Supreme Kai.

"My stay will be brief. All you need to know now is that I have kept an eye on Gohan for the past thirty minutes. He was facing Vandrak after he was pulled into the Neutral by some other force. Right now he has been healed and you needn't worry. He is with a _friend_ now. I am certain Gohan will explain everything once he returns.

"I will return tomorrow for Gohan, he has training to do. For now, I bid you farewell." He and Kibito then disappeared the same way they came.

The tension in the group was loosened up a bit from Shin's words, but they still waited anxiously for Gohan to return.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shin reappeared in the Grand Kai's chambers. "Is Goku ready?" He asked.

"Well, he's nowhere near as strong as his son, but he's about on par with that Vegeta guy." The Grand Kai answered.

"Very well, push him harder. We only have a short time left to prepare." With that the Supreme Kai disappeared again.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'At times life is unfair and it's plain to see.' Gohan thought as he lay with closed eyes, trying to get a grip on his senses. 'No one ever asked me if I wanted to be a saviour. I was just appointed as one. It's my destiny. And I can't help but wonder…Is my destiny to fail…Or to prevail…Time will tell…'

Gohan slowly opened his eyes. His body felt heavy, but the pain was at least gone. He looked at the person standing over him through blurry eyes.

Now that the man was standing so close, Gohan could make out his features, even with the blurry eyes. He was really confused at what he saw. 'What would he be doing here?' Gohan thought. Seeking an answer he asked wearily, "Dad…?"

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

_**Reviews make me happy!**_

_**Please Review!**_


	14. Grandfather

Wow! I got a LOT of reviews! I'm grinning like an idiot! **I'm _so_ close to 100 reviews!**

Thanks to all my reviewers! ()

**animiegirl02**: Thanks! Here's the update!

**NoroLimAsfaloth:** Thanks! But who said it was Goku?

**rimera:** You'll see...Thanks for the recent 2 reviews!

**December Jewel:** Goku needs to be ready because it's the whole universes problem, that includes Other World, and all the warriors capable of standing a chance have to fight, and that's basically only the Saiyans.

**Ayame:** Thanks a lot! Here's the next chapter...phew...now you hopefully won't hunt me down...hehe...

**Chris Bennett:** Thank you for reviewing _5 TIMES_ between chapter 13's and 14's post!

**Lucy Wood:** Thanks! I always check for errors, but I'm only human, I guess I must've missed it...hehe...

**zeynel:** Your question will be answered in this chapter! Thanks!

**DBZ Chick1:** Your welcome! And thanks again for reviewing!

**j.writer20:** Thank you so much! Hehe...I'm still grinning like an idiot...Here's the update!

**Blackblaze:** I hope you haven't gone crazy yet! The part about the tv version that I didn't like was the fact that Gohan was made to look like...a weakling, basically. Oh, almost forgot! figgiting is spelt fidgeting. Anyway, here's the update!

Thanks to all who take the time to read this!

* * *

This chapter is going to have some Gh/Vi fluff at the end.

* * *

Last time... 

Now that the man was standing so close, Gohan could make out his features, even with the blurry eyes. He was really confused at what he saw. 'What would he be doing here?' Gohan thought. Seeking an answer he asked wearily, "Dad…?"

* * *

**Chapter 14: Grandfather**

Gohan was lying on the ground with blurry eyes. His vision was slowly returning to normal. The man was standing over him, surveying him carefully.

"Dad...?" Gohan asked again, confused as to why his father would be in the Neutral. Gohan sat up slowly as the man took a few steps back.

"I am not your father." The man simply stated. He sat down on a white rock shaped as a perfect cube as Gohan got to his feet.

The teenager's eyesight was now completely restored and he could only stare at the man that might as well have been his father's clone. Gohan was unsure about this man and kept his eyes on him. He surveyed the man with extreme curiosity. He was wearing Saiyan armour with camouflage colouring. Not that it could make him blend in with the red wasteland. In fact, it stood in complete contrast, red versus green. He had a piece of red cloth tied about his head and a criss-cross scar ran across his left cheek. Gohan noted that he was taller than his father. He also took notice of the tail wrapped around the man's waist.

"You're a Saiyan." Gohan stated the obvious and then asked, "Who are you?"

"Yes, I am a Saiyan. My name is Bardock..." He said while motioning for Gohan to sit down opposite him on another white, cube-shaped rock. The teenager sat down and stared at Bardock. The name sounded familiar to Gohan. "...and I'm assuming that you are Gohan."

"How'd you know?" Gohan asked incredulously.

"It's too long of an explanation. The point is Kakarot is my youngest son. He was sent to a planet called earth and I know that you are his son, and that makes me your grandfather." Bardock stated and looked at the boy with a big smirk.

"Wow...My grandfather? But, I thought you were killed by Frieza when he destroyed planet Vegeta. How, in the world, did you wind up in this place!" Gohan asked, thoroughly confused.

"I knew you were going to ask that. Let me explain; before Frieza destroyed planet Vegeta I was sent on a mission to purge a certain planet. There were all kinds of rumours that this planet granted the ability of Future Sight, or Foresight, commonly known as visions of future events. It is a psychic ability that the people who lived there possessed.

"After my team and I purged the planet I was endowed with the ability. One of the survivors of the purging told me that I would see my end as they saw theirs. The thing was, I _did_ see my home planet's end, but not mine. At the time I thought I would die with the planet, but fate had other plans for me.

"Frieza came and I tried to warn the other Saiyans. They would not listen so I confronted Frieza alone. That bastard created an energy attack so big that it swallowed everything I threw at him. I knew then that I would meet my end at the hand of Frieza. His Death Ball enveloped my body completely and I saw another vision. I saw Kakarot defeat Frieza, so I was at peace. A Saiyan would ultimately destroy him.

"When I woke up I thought I'd be in hell, I awoke in this very spot, between these two rocks we're sitting on. Of course I didn't know what hell looked like so I assumed this was it. Actually I really wish this _was_ hell.

"You see, Vandrak was standing outside that circle, kind of like he is right now..." That got Gohan's _full_ attention as he swung his head around to look at a viciously smirking Vandrak. His limbs appeared to be elongated with deadly claws. Bardock, seeing the way Gohan reacted to this new information, chuckled. "Don't worry grandson, he's harmless as long as we remain in this circle. He also can't hear or see us."

"Wait a second. I _did_ see _and_ hear you when I was _outside_ and you were _inside_. How does that work, and how was my body healed?" Gohan asked as his confusion mounted.

"Only those who are ruled by positive energy can see inside and hear what the person on the inside says. Vandrak is quite obviously ruled by negative energy, that's also why he can't enter the circle. As for your body, this circle has no negative energy in it, only positive. It heals those who can enter, when they are wounded."

"But this place is supposed to be neutral, right? So how can there be a spot that is completely positive?"

"Your planet has a North Pole and a South Pole. This is the same. The Neutral has a Positive Pole and a Negative Pole. But the difference is that unlike the Earth's Poles, here opposites do not attract one another, they ward each other off. That's the complete reason why you could enter here and Vandrak couldn't." Bardock answered.

Gohan took a moment to survey his surroundings. The edge of the circle was made by pure white obelisks that discharged white sparks of energy between each other. There was an inner circle of white, cube-shaped rocks. Two of which they were currently sitting on. It the centre Gohan saw a cylindrical rock with strange glowing red writing on it. "So, what happened after you woke up?" Gohan asked.

"Oh, right. I saw Vandrak standing there and I could suddenly feel his evil. Before that I couldn't sense power levels, but when I woke up I realised I had a lot more skills and knowledge than I had before. Only one thing about this place still eluded me at that time; why I was here.

"As soon as I passed the inner circle Vandrak spoke and I could hear him. He told me that for this place to remain neutral a being of positive energy was required to stand against his negative force. With my new unexpected knowledge I knew this place had existed for thousands of years. I asked him where the previous Guardian, as they were called, was. With a savage smirk he told me that he had lured him out of the circle and killed him. And because of my psychic ability I was thrown in here by the gods. You see Gohan, I would be able to see him kill me before it happens. That's why I've never ventured beyond those obelisks, and why I never will.

"Unfortunately the seal that binds evil within this place is not far from breaking. I saw a vision of you defeating a strange grasshopper-like being and I knew you were the only one that could ever stand a chance against Vandrak. So I passed on this psychic ability to you during that fight. It is far more potent than you have experienced so far. I brought you here to explain all this and now that I have I must send you back." Bardock finished.

"Wait, what happens to you when the seal is broken?" Gohan asked.

"I either die at Vandrak's hands, or Vandrak is defeated and I live the rest of my life in piece on whatever planet." He said with a grim smile.

"Don't worry grandpa. I'm gonna beat that monster and then you can live on Earth with me, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta. Maybe even my dad if he comes back to life." Gohan said with a happy smile.

With the first true smile Bardock smiled in so many years he said, "Now _that_ would be great!"

"Yeah, it would be, especially since you've been stuck in this place for what, about 40 years?"

After they talked some more about anything and everything Bardock had Gohan stand in the centre of the circle, on top of the cylindrical rock. It was another way of exiting the Neutral. A bright white light surrounded Gohan and once more he felt that familiar sensation. He was back on Earth and after a couple of seconds he exited his meditative state and opened his eyes. Everyone looked at him strangely.

The normally quiet Piccolo was the first to speak, "Gohan what happened? Your body received bad damage and then after a while it healed itself."

It took a while for Gohan to explain everything and when he was done he was tired. The guests started to take their leave, the 'twins' went to bed and Bulma and Vegeta also disappeared. Only Gohan and Videl were left.

"What a day." Gohan said as he sat down on the blue-leather couch.

"Yeah, you had us really worried back there. You had…me…worried." Videl said uncertainly as she sat down next to Gohan. He turned to face her and took her hands in his.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, but I'm fine now." He said with a reassuring smile.

"I know, it's just that I felt so helpless. It was almost like I could feel your pain. It was horrible. I was so relieved when your body started to heal." The moisture was building in her eyes, but she wouldn't let it escape her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Gohan said as he put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him with those beautiful blue eyes and he felt his heart beat faster. 'Should I take her into my arms?' He thought, 'What if she doesn't want me to, what if she pulls away, what if…what if she _does_ want me to hold her. Only one way to find out…'

"Gohan scraped together the little courage he had when it came to girls, especially Videl, and slowly pulled her closer to him. She didn't resist and Gohan put his arms around her. She responded by leaning into him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

They stayed like that for quite a while before Gohan yawned. Videl pulled away and said, "You're tired and it's getting late. I should probably go home."

"It's not late." Gohan protested.

"Gohan, it's past midnight!" She said with a little laugh.

"Oh, I guess it's late after all. You can stay here. I don't want you flying home so late."

"And why is that?" she asked while smirking at him.

"Um…well, I just…don't want…anything…to happen…to…you." He said nervously. He knew Videl didn't like it when people thought she couldn't take care of herself.

"But where will I sleep?" she asked.

'Wow, she didn't get mad!' Gohan thought before answering her new question, "Well, you could sleep in my bed and I'll take the floor."

"Okay, let's go." Videl said as she stood up and grabbed Gohan by the arm.

When they reached the room Videl said something Gohan didn't expect to hear, "You can also sleep on the bed Gohan. I know you won't try anything." She said and Gohan looked at her strangely.

'He's too innocent for his own good.' She thought, 'Maybe he'll pick up on the little hint.'

"Are you sure about that, Videl? I don't mind sleeping on the floor." Gohan said.

"Yes silly! You have training tomorrow and you'll be all stiff if you sleep on the floor." She said as she realised that he didn't pick up on her little hint.

"Okay." Gohan said with a smile.

Gohan drew back the covers and both crept in under the warm, comforting material. Videl lay on her back, facing the ceiling. Gohan lay on his side and was facing Videl.

The clock ticked by and seconds became minutes. Finally after 46 minutes Videl couldn't take it anymore. She peered over to her side to see Gohan lay there with open eyes.

"Gohan, I can't sleep." She stated frustrated.

"Me neither." He said. "Maybe we each need a goodnight kiss." He continued without thinking.

He looked into Videl's eyes. She looked surprised and Gohan thought, 'Gohan you idiot! Now she's going to think you're a pervert! Great…But if she thinks I'm a pervert, why is she moving closer to me? And more importantly, why am _I_ moving towards her?'

Gohan's thoughts were interrupted at that point as his lips gently brushed against Videl's. They drew back and stared at each other for a moment.

"I think I need another goodnight kiss." Videl said.

"Yeah, I think I also need another one." Gohan answered as he leaned in for their second kiss.

Their lips met again in a tender kiss. When they separated, both their eyelids felt heavy all of a sudden. Gohan took Videl into his embrace and she snuggled up to him. And in that position they fell asleep.

Before the final waves of sleep washed over their minds and bodies they whispered one final lullaby to each other.

"I love you Videl."

"I love you too Gohan."

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Haha! I bet you guys weren't expecting Bardock, were you? Be honest and tell me if you knew it was going to be Bardock in stead of Goku! 

Also tell me if you knew the Summary meant Gohan's _Saiyan_ grandfather in stead of Ox-king!

If you answer these Questions you get an imaginary cookie and an equally imaginary glass of milk!

**Review-Please!**

I was working from memory on the Bardock part, and a little invention as well. Watch the DBZ movie special 'Bardock father of Goku'.

**Review-Please!**


	15. Training Complete

Thank you reviewers!

**NoroLimAsfaloth:** I know it may seem to go a bit fast, but in previous chapters I've mentioned fast forwards in time. Chapter 14 was (if memory serves me) 4 months after they met. Their relationship is secondary to the situation with Vandrak, so I'm not spending too much time on that at the moment. Also, I use flashbacks as a means of explaining their relationship as seen in previous chapters. Its almost like starting at the end, and filling in the missing pieces, or the past. There will be more of these explanatory flashbacks in future chapters (hopefully, school's a bit hectic at the moment).

**December Jewel:** Yay! Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**Warprince:** Cool! I guess you're one of those rare few who have seen the movie and made the connection.

**Princess-Aiel:** Yeah, I had a feeling people might realise it's Bardock instead of Goku after I typed that.

**zeynel:** I knew you'd know! You asked me in a previous review if Gohan got his visions from Bardock.

**Miss Sassy666: **Thank you for the complement! And here's the update!

**Lucy Wood:** I'm glad you liked it! Here's more!

**DBZ Chick1:** Excellent! Another person who knew! Bardock is awesome!

**Blackblaze:** I kept Goku almost completely out of the story just to confuse people at that point. But those who know a lot about Bardock instantly knew. Anyway, here's the update!

**blissfulrain:** Just as I thought! You people are too smart for me! Oh well, on with the story!

* * *

Last time... 

Gohan and Videl went to sleep after Gohan came back from visiting Bardock.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Training Complete**

Birds were singing their morning songs and a gentle breeze came from the mountains to bring the city-dwellers some fresh air. The sun slowly crept through the blinds as the new day began.

In a yellow dome people were also starting to wake. Two teenagers stirred as the sun reached their faces. The boy opened his eyes to see a beautiful angel next to him. He gently stroked her face and she also opened her eyes. They smiled at each other and cuddled closer, enjoying the warmth that came off the other.

"Morning sleepy head." Videl said as she yawned.

"Morning Videl." He answered with a smile. He gave her a peck on the lips and got up as she groaned at the loss of his warmth.

"Sorry, but I have to get ready for going with Shin to his planet." Gohan said as he was also affected by getting up.

"That's okay, so, how long will you be gone?" Videl asked.

"I'll be back before the tournament. So, within this week I guess." He answered, not sure of it himself.

Just then Goten and Trunks came bounding into the room. They were yelling something about waking up, food, and a purple guy. When they saw Videl they froze and then all of a sudden ran out of the room again. Gohan and Videl were very confused about their sudden behavioural change. Gohan lay back down on the bed next to Videl. She was propped up on her elbows and he was on his back, staring at the ceiling. He was deep in thought, mostly about what the next week would lead to.

It was Saturday, and Gohan knew that in exactly one week's time all hell would brake loose, or rather, Vandrak would break loose. Uncertainty to Gohan was, at this point, like a virus; it spread all too fast. He stared into the white ceiling and got that look on his face again, the one where he completely shuts down from the world around him. Thoughts like, 'I'm not ready' ran through his mind, and more doubt seeped into the presence of his very soul. 'What am I gonna do? Vandrak will be released in one week. Compared to what happened in the Neutral last night, I won't stand a chance against him. No matter how hard I train in the next few days. I'm going to fail them again.'

His eyes were in plain sight, and Videl was no fool, especially when it came to Gohan. She could read him like a book, something that everyone else had trouble with. "What are you thinking?" She asked as she put a hand on his muscular chest.

There was no response. Videl smiled to herself. She knew Gohan was having those depressing thoughts again, and she knew just how to get him out of it.

Videl sat down next to him. She leaned forward and placed her hands next to his head on each side. He was staring straight at her, but he didn't notice, so she went in for the kill. Bending down she put a soft kiss on his lips. He blinked and suddenly realised where exactly she was. His face resembled a tomato and Videl just laughed as she got off the bed and got up to stand beside the it, arms folded.

"Now that I have your attention," she said with pride, "what are you thinking?" She finished in a gentle tone of voice.

"I'm worried Videl." He simply stated.

She didn't get a chance to say anything else, since the door flew open once more. There stood three figures in the door, Bulma, Vegeta, and Shin. They stared at the teenagers like they were aliens or something. Bulma was the first to speak. "Did Videl _really_ spend the night?"

"Yes Bulma, and before your imagination runs away with you, we _slept_, we didn't do anything else." Gohan stated as he got up.

Vegeta smirked and laughed, "There is no doubt about it. This woman is yours." He said pointing to Videl.

Both Gohan and Videl blushed as they stood next to each other. Shin decided to speak up, "Gohan, we must go. Time is of the essence."

"You have no idea." Gohan mumbled and turned to Videl. He took her in his arms and gave her a gentle squeeze, after which he kissed her sweetly on the lips. He didn't care who saw, for as far as he knew the world could be destroyed in a week's time. And he was going to express his feelings for Videl before it was too late.

When they broke apart he smiled at her and told her that he would be back as soon as he could return. He then turned to Shin and they left.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Moments later they appeared on the sacred planet of the Kai's. The purple atmosphere was just as Gohan saw it in his vision, it had many moons. Without a word from the Supreme Kai, Gohan took off. The Kai and his servant were confused. To them it looked as though Gohan knew exactly where to go and what to do, even though he had never set foot on their planet before, they followed him with curiosity. They knew he had some other worldly power, but they could not comprehend the full extent of his power, because they had not experienced it for themselves.

After flying for about a minute Gohan landed on a pillar of rock with a sword wedged into it. "How did you know we where going to bring you here Gohan?" Shin asked in wonder.

However, Gohan did not answer. He merely took a hold of the sword in his right hand and pulled. If Shin and Kibito were surprised before they were shocked now. Without any effort he pulled the sword from the stone. He didn't even go Super to do it. After studying the sword's details he flew to the ground and the speechless pair followed.

Once back on solid ground Gohan took the handle in his right hand, the tip of the blade in his left, and struck the middle of the sword upwards with his right knee, while pushing down with his hands. The sword broke in two.

"Gohan! What were you THINKING!" Shin yelled at the teenager.

He simply said, "Watch."

They did and soon an old man appeared. He gave Gohan a once over and told him to stand still. Gohan obeyed as he knew this was something important.

Five hours later the old Kai told Gohan to sit down and meditate. Once again he obeyed.

Twenty-one hours later Gohan's new transformation was complete. He could feel the incredible power coursing through his entire body. When he powered up the entire Other World trembled beneath his awesome power. What's more, in this form he was more aware of his psychic ability; he could for the first time actually control it!

As he stood there and marvelled at his own new abilities he could feel something even deeper within himself. It was there, he just, for some reason, couldn't reach it yet.

"My thought exactly." Gohan said.

"Excuse me!" Shin asked.

"You were going to say that this exceeded your expectations." Gohan simply stated.

"Did you read my mind?" He asked.

"No, I saw into the future. I can control the ability in this form. It's not complete control, but I'm sure with some practice I can gain complete control." Gohan's three spectators just stared at the teenager in shock, awe, and bewilderment, as Gohan picked up the two pieces of the broken sword. He put the two pieces together and sent his energy into the broken blade. His energy reformed the sword and he spoke once more.

"I would ask you if my training here was done, but I already know the answer. So, I'll say goodbye, for now." Gohan transported himself back to Capsule Corp.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Goku was training furiously with the immense weight around his limbs. He knew his son would need him soon. They had already contacted the Namekians and told them to gather their dragonballs, but not to use them under any circumstances.

'Don't worry son. I'll be right by your side when the time comes. And so will your mother.'

Chi-Chi was cooking a meal for her hard-working husband. She was afraid. Afraid of losing one of her sons, and she was afraid of losing her husband again. 'I shouldn't worry like this. Things always turn out good in the end. And once this is all over with I can finally be with my boys. That monster won't stand a chance against the Son family!' Chi-Chi thought with a glint of pride in her eyes.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Gohan reappeared in his room he was happy to see the object of his affections sleeping soundly in his bed. He could stare at her for hours and never get tired of the sight. 'I could glimpse into the future, but then I would know exactly what happens, and I want to be surprised, just not in battle. That's it, I will only use my power for battles like these, and when the visions come automatically of course.'

He slowly walked over to her and caressed her cheek. She stirred, but didn't wake. He slowly lowered his head and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Videl opened her eyes slowly. When she saw who awoke her from her fabulous Gohan-orientated dream, she dropped the slight anger she was feeling, because the real thing was sitting right in front of her. 'Or, this could be one of those dream within a dream scenarios.' She thought as she smiled at Gohan.

"It's not a dream." He said as he 'couldn't help' but overhear her thoughts. She sat up and hugged him tight. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

"What time is Gohan." She asked.

"It's 10:27 am." He answered back.

With her eyes closed and her head still resting on his shoulder she said, "I guess I should wake up, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry." The Mystic Saiyan answered back and Videl burst out laughing.

"You haven't even been back five minutes and already you're asking for food." She sighed and walked down to the kitchen with him.

Vegeta was there and he noticed the change in Gohan instantly. "Excellent, but you better not lose or I will blast you to the next dimension myself." The arrogant prince said as Gohan walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, right Vegeta." Gohan retorted with a smirk and began gulping down food.

Vegeta walked off to the GR. Unknown to Gohan, however, Vegeta was smiling. Not his usual smirk, but an actual smile. 'Gohan has made the Saiyan race proud, and he's made me proud to be his prince and his…father. Kakarot does not deserve a son like Gohan. He is just a low class clown. Hmph, that baka! When you come back to life, and I know you will Kakarot, I'll pound you! And not just to prove I'm stronger. Hahaha!'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Training with Vegeta during the following days was a lot easier for Gohan than it would have been under normal circumstances. However, these were not normal circumstances, not even for a Saiyan.

Gohan powered up to his Mystic form during each training session with Vegeta to train his psychic abilities. Vegeta would power up to his maximum to try and keep up with Gohan.

During those training sessions Gohan would rely on the new control over his visions. Goten and Trunks also joined the training to make it three-on-one, and effectively more difficult for Gohan. He didn't rely on his eyes during those rigorous hours, he even blindfolded himself.

Control over his opponents movements; that is what Gohan sought. And soon enough, the other three Saiyans couldn't lay a hand on Gohan. He predicted every movement and blocked it at exactly the right moment. It involved an enormous amount of concentration on Gohan's part, but he refused to give up. Within five days, he had mastered it.

"Well Gohan. Shall we begin?" The prince asked as their last training session before the tournament and the final battles of the war began.

"Yes." Gohan said as he closed his eyes and ascended to his Mystic state. Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks did the same and powered up to their respective maximums.

Gohan smirked as in his mind's eye he saw Trunks attack first. He knew Goten would follow up with an energy blast from Gohan's right, and that Vegeta would kick him in his back. It happened as Gohan knew it would.

Trunks went flying at Gohan with one arm extended and the other drawn back, ready to strike. As the punch was about make contact Gohan ducked and extended his left arm and blasted Trunks in the stomache. He proceeded to deflect Goten's blast with his right hand into Vegeta's path and it struck the Saiyan prince. After that he sent a small energy blast crashing into the young Goten.

During the entire training session they weren't able to touch Gohan even a single time. Not only that, but Gohan had begun to use his knowledge of the future to use their own attacks against them.

Gohan's control had increased dramatically, and he finally felt ready to face Vandrak.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was Sunday morning when Gohan had returned from the Sacred Planet of the Kai's, and the week had rolled by all too fast.

The powerful teenager was now standing at the registering table of the World Martial Arts Tournament.

He wore a completely new gi. It had a white under-shirt with midnight-blue top and pants. His hands and wrists were strapped in white fighter straps and he had on white fighting-boots that tied with white straps that wrapped around his ankles to secure the boots. A white sash secured his pants.

When he got to the front of the line the Tournament official asked, "Name and age…?'

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Yeah, I know things went fast in that chapter, but the evil teachers are giving way too much homework. I don't want to sacrifice quality for speed, so I'm going to take a bit longer than 4 days to update from now on. I don't know how long it will take, since I'm drowning in projects, but I promise that I will not abandon this story! It's just going to take a little longer than expected. (Hopefully not more than a week between updates, I'll try to update every thursday.) 

Untill next time!

And **please review!**


	16. Tournament Kisses

Unfortunately I don't know Shenron, and no matter how much I wish it, I will probably never own DBZ...or Gohan...or Videl...or etc.

* * *

Reviewers! Thanks! 

**DBZ Chick1:** Thank you so much for being so understanding!

**December Jewel:** You will definitely see the tournament! Fights with obvious outcomes won't be done in much detail, if any at all, though.

**Lucy Wood:** Thanks! Here is the update!

**Princess-Aiel:** The wait is over!

**Wolfsbane872: **Wow! Thank you!

**j.writer20: **Hehe...Thanks! And I'm looking forward to your update!

**miss-apple-dbz:** By the time you get to this chapter I would probably have emailed you already. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Last Time… 

When he got to the front of the line the Tournament official asked, "Name and age…?'

* * *

**Chapter 16: Tournament Kisses **

Gohan stood at the front desk. All the Z-Fighters decided to enter the tournament, and were patiently standing behind Gohan, waiting their turn. The Tournament Official looked at the group and was somewhat intimidated by the short angry looking one. He immediately looked away as Gohan answered his previous question.

"Gohan Son, 18 years."

"Okay…next!" The Tournament Official said after he wrote down Gohan's name. The process was repeated until everyone was signed up for the tournament. To Goten and Trunks' disgust, they were signed up with all the other 'little kids'.

"It's not fair!" Trunks said as they walked over to the waiting area.

"Yeah, we wanted to fight with the grown-ups!" Goten agreed.

"Ah, you'll both get your chance when you're older." Krillin said.

"Whatever." They both said sulkily.

They finally reached the waiting area and stood there for a good 30 minutes while waiting for their 'competition'. The last person to enter the waiting area was the person Gohan was waiting for. It was the black demon from his vision.

It still puzzled him why they were all black. 'Maybe they're a special breed of evil or something.' Gohan thought as he glared at the black demon. Gohan's glare didn't go unnoticed and the being glared right back. 'He looks a lot like Gatra.' Gohan noted.

It did indeed look very similar to Gatra. There were only two differences. Instead of the evil red eyes Gatra had, his was purple. He also had a strange white mark on his forehead.

Gohan eventually got tired of the staring contest and spoke to him without breaking eye-contact.

"What's your name?" Gohan asked monotonously.

"My name is Betra. I am Gatra's younger brother and I will kill you." He said in a cold, ruthless voice.

"Not in this lifetime." Gohan said with a smirk that made him look like Vegeta's son instead of Goku's. Then, to end the staring contest, Gohan decided to send Betra a little 'message'.

Gohan's smirk changed into a vicious scowl and his eyes gained a green glow. Ever since the previous week, when Old Kai gave Gohan that tremendous power-up, his eyes glowed green whenever he used the highly advanced psychic abilities that he gained in the previous seven years, not only when he had visions.

Betra's body went rigid as Gohan projected images and emotions into his mind. His eyes rolled over as he witnessed the intensity off Gohan's power. He tried to move, but couldn't, since Gohan's power over him was too great.

The demon never knew what fear was until that moment.

When Gohan released Betra from his hold, the demon stumbled, glared, and spoke in a vengeful, malicious voice, "I am more powerful than my brother was and I'm sure that in battle you will not be able to do what you just did, especially since my power is controlled by another." He then laughed evilly and walked away.

"He's controlled by another? What does he mean?" Piccolo asked more to himself, because he didn't think anyone would know the answer. He was very surprised when he received an answer.

"He's controlled by a wizard named Babidi. The 'M' on his forehead is a mark that indicates his slavery to Babidi. He is what is called a Majin." Gohan said.

"How could you possibly have known that?" Vegeta asked gruffly.

"I looked into his mind." Gohan simply stated.

"Care to explain a little more elaborately?" Videl asked in annoyance.

"Sorry." Gohan apologised while blushing. He then explained everything, "Babidi's wish is to dominate the universe. And by that I mean, he wants to destroy it. Vandrak's goal is the same. They formed, what Babidi thinks is an alliance, but Vandrak will kill Babidi and his monster…"

Gohan was cut off by the 'twins', "His monster?" They asked in unison.

"Yeah, Babidi wants to restore Majin Buu back to life. His only problem is that he requires a sufficient amount of pure energy to release him from his prison. That's why Betra is here. Babidi thinks that Betra will gather energy for Majin Buu's release. And that he _will_ do, but his main reason for being here is to test my strength. He's also here to die so more negative energy will be sent to the seal of The Neutral. But I think Betra's energy will split, some of it will be used to revive Buu and the rest will go to the seal."

"Whoa, that's pretty intense." Yamcha said.

"No kidding. So Vandrak is only using Babidi to harvest more evil?" Krillin asked.

"Yes, because once Majin Buu is released Vandrak's other servant will kill Babidi, Buu, and his other minions, and then Vandrak will be set free." Gohan answered as he stared at nothing in particular.

Just then the Announcer came up to them, with mike in hand. "Welcome fighters!" He exclaimed. "I ask that all those who will be entering the junior competition please follow me!" He then walked away towards the ring and all the junior competitors followed suit.

One of the other TO's then told the fighters to form a line. After that each fighter, in turn, punched a machine that measured punching strength.

"This is _so_ embarrassing!" Videl exclaimed as her father scored a 137 on the machine while doing some really dorky poses. "I mean, _I'm_ stronger than he is for goodness sake. And I don't think they'd be able to build a machine that _wouldn't_ be completely destroyed when one of you Saiyans punched it."

"I think you're right." Gohan said with a chuckle.

The line progressed at the speed of a snail. Everyone could hear that the junior competition had begun. This started to work on the Z-Fighter's nerves. They wanted to see Goten and Trunks fight.

Vegeta's impatience finally got the better of him and he stormed forward, pushing people aside, until he reached the front. He turned around and faced the others.

"Well! I've cleared the line. Now get over here!" Vegeta said as he ordered the rest of the Z-Fighters to move to the front. He turned and faced the machine once more. 'This is ridiculous!' He thought, 'I am the Saiyan prince! And this is for weaklings!'

He drew back his fist and Gohan was alarmed by what he knew was going to happen. 'Vegeta stop!' Gohan said telepathically.

'Get out of my head Gohan!' Vegeta said impatiently.

'Just don't break the thing! Or let us go first and then you can break it.' Gohan said telepathically with a smirk.

Vegeta turned to face Gohan and saw the smirk on his face. The prince laughed out loud and walked to stand behind Piccolo who was the last of the Z-Fighters. The gang was confused by Vegeta's sudden change in behaviour.

Videl stepped up first and scored a respectable 427. The TO looked at her incredulously and all she said was, "Well, I _am_ Hercule's daughter." He didn't pick up the sarcasm in her voice.

Eighteen was next and scored a 774, Krillin scored a 645, Yamcha's score was 566, Tien got a 538. When Piccolo stepped up he saw no reason to be subtle, since the others already out-scored the rest of the field by far. The Namekian scored an 822.

Gohan finally stepped up and looked over his shoulder to see Vegeta's smirk widen with anticipation, he faced the machine once more and punched. His score was 999, the maximum of the machine.

The two TO's looked at each other after Gohan's punch. "It seems there's something wrong with the pressure mechanism."

"There's nothing wrong with the damn pressure mechanism! It's not our fault that everyone else is weak! Now stand aside!" Vegeta said as he stepped up to the machine. He then completely demolished the device with a single punch. Debris was sent flying everywhere and a poor tree was cut down by the force of the mangled metal hitting it. A laughing Vegeta then made his way over to the junior competition.

The junior fights were a complete bore. Thankfully the final match came, and it was Goten versus Trunks. As the fight progressed, Videl came to stand next to Gohan. She took his hand in her own and looked up at him. He smiled and was reminded of the first time Videl grabbed his hand.

_Flashback:_

_Gohan and Videl were walking down the halls of school during lunch. It was Gohan's third week at OSH. They made their way outside and walked around the school grounds. The bell rang, signalling the beginning of the next class, but they didn't hear it._

_As they wandered on the sports fields they suddenly became aware that no other students were out there anymore. They gave each other confused glances and then realisation hit them like a ton of bricks._

"_Class must have already started!" They said in unison._

_Videl grabbed Gohan's hand and ran back to class with him. Gohan blushed deep red at her touch, it was warm and soft, and her hand seemed to fit...perfectly._

_End Flashback._

Gohan squeezed Videl's hand lightly and smiled at her. In the back of his mind he was hoping to have more memories like that one. A loud noise drew Gohan's attention back to the fight and he resumed watching the boys battle it out.

Goten and Trunks threw punches simultaneously with opposite hands. Both hit the other and they separated after that, smirking at each other. They had been evenly matched since the beginning of their training. They both knew that the fight would come down to who fought with the best strategy.

However, after their 30 minutes expired, the Announcer stopped the fight to let the judges decide. Goten and Trunks didn't like this one bit, and neither did Vegeta. Gohan was, luckily, able to convince them to just drop it.

The judges finally came to a decision. "Both these boys are excellent fighters and, as far as we could see, evenly matched. After much deliberation we have decided that they will share the victory and the prizes of both first and second place."

Goten and Trunks gave each other a handshake and a punch on the shoulder. Vegeta wore a big smirk; he knew the judges couldn't even _see_ the boys fight and that the only fair thing to do was to declare them both as the victor.

The time for the adult division soon arrived. They gathered in the fighter's waiting area and soon enough the Announcer came and called them forth one by one to pick a number.

Gohan was surprised to see Shin and Kibito there, "Sir, Kibito, what are you doing here?" he asked

"We came to support you. We may not be able to aid you in battle, but it is our duty to stay by your side." Shin answered.

"Thank you." Gohan said with a small smile.

When everyone finally picked a number the pairings read:

Match 1: Krillin vs Pentar

Match 2: Piccolo vs Shin

Match 3: Videl vs Spopovich

Match 4: Gohan vs Kibito

Match 5: Yamu vs Betra

Match 6: Tien vs Yamcha

Match 7: 18 vs Hercule

Match 8: Vegeta vs Jewel

"Looks like you're up first Krillin!" Gohan said with a smile.

"Yeah, oh well. This is gonna be an easy one." Krillin said with a frown. His opponent was a complete idiot and joke to most off the competition.

And sure enough it was an easy fight. Pentar did a few ridiculous back-flips around the ring-floor before Krillin beat him within 10 seconds. Piccolo was up next and forfeited the match because he refused to fight the Supreme Kai.

Videl's match was next and Gohan knew that Spopovich was a Majin. As they entered the ring Gohan used his psychic abilities to do something to Spopovich. Shin sensed that Gohan had done something and asked, "Gohan what did you do?"

"I blocked the power that Spopovich shouldn't have. He's still under Babidi's control, but he no longer has the abilities that Babidi gave him." Gohan stated.

"Why did you do that?" Shin asked.

"Because I want this to be a fair fight, Spopovich didn't work for that power. And besides, I'm not going to let Videl get hurt."

The match started and Videl was surprised at how easily she won, she only charged at him once while throwing a combination of punches and kicks. Spopovich was soon backed against the edge of the ring due to the fact that he no longer had the ability to fly. He fell out when he lost his balance after Videl hit him with a well-placed side-kick. Needles to say, he wasn't happy, and when Videl turned her back he attacked. He raised his fist and thrust it forward. Gohan appeared out of thin air and caught his hand, and then he squeezed.

"That's not very honourable." Gohan said coldly, while Spopovich nearly screamed because of the pressure around his hand. "Go home weakling." Gohan then released Spopovich's hand and walked back to the others. He did not tolerate those who would willingly harm the people he cared about.

The rest of the first round progressed rather rapidly. Kibito forfeited because he knew he would never be able to beat Gohan. Betra beat Yamu without killing him, which was quite a feat. Tien beat Yamcha in a very impressive match, 18 beat the cowering Hercule, and Vegeta swatted Jewel away in annoyance.

There was a 30 minute break, after which the second round commenced.

When it was Krillin's turn to fight Shin, the short human was all smiles. "I don't mean to offend you Supreme Kai, but I haven't fought against someone my own size in a friendly match since I was a kid. So I'm not going to forfeit like Piccolo did."

"I understand, and I look forward to this little match." Shin smiled back and they began.

It was one of the most impressive fights so far. Shin and Krillin were evenly matched. Punch for punch, kick for kick, neither let up. But the Supreme Kai still hadn't powered up to his maximum while Krillin had. In a fabulous display of yellow 'light-tricks', Shin sent Krillin flying into the grass and out of the ring.

Gohan and Videl were up next.

"So, Gohan. You ready to lose?" Videl said playfully.

"Yeah, right." Gohan replied with a chuckle.

"You wouldn't hit a girl would you?" She asked.

"No, but who said anything about hitting you?" He answered while smirking. Videl also wore a smirk as they reached the centre of the ring.

"Fighters ready? Begin!" The Announcer said enthusiastically.

Gohan dropped down in a fighting stance, but got really confused when Videl just walked over to him with her arms folded across her chest. She had a mischievous look on her face. Gohan straightened up and scratched his head.

When she reached him she stroked a finger over his chest and advanced. "V-Videl, what are you doing? We're s-s-supposed to f-fight." He said nervously. Gohan didn't even notice that he was walking backwards as Videl continued to stroke his chest.

"Oh, I don't know Gohan. What do you think I'm doing?" She asked seductively.

"Um, your s-s-seducing me?" Gohan stuttered while blushing.

"Well of course silly. I don't want to fight you, I want to kiss you." She said while batting her eyelashes.

Suddenly Gohan felt the ground disappear beneath his foot as he took another step back. He grabbed hold of Videl as he lost his balance. At the last second he used his energy to stop himself from touching the ground and was horizontal to the ground. Videl now lay on top of Gohan.

"What a precarious position you put yourself in Videl." Gohan said with a smirk, all nervousness disappearing as Videl practically handed him the victory.

"Ah, I almost had you!" She sulked. They were completely unaware of the crowd around them and the rest of the fighters in the waiting area. The crowd was confused while the rest of the gang laughed out loud at the strange sight, and at the fact that Gohan, possibly most powerful fighter in the universe, nearly lost to a 'weak' human girl by losing his focus.

"Can you let go now?" She asked as she was still in Gohan's clutches.

"No." He smirked.

"Well why not?" She asked a little annoyed.

"Well, I'll give you a choice. You either kiss me and I gently drop you outside the ring, or I just drop you outside the ring." Gohan said with a devilish smirk.

"Gohan Son, you are impossible." She scowled. Then Gohan turned them around so she was closest to the grass, and she grabbed on to his neck. "I'm not going to win, am I?"

"No." Gohan's smirk changed to a loving smile.

"Well, in that case…" Videl said just before she pressed her lips on Gohan's. They shared a tender kiss and when they separated she continued, "…I'm happy to have someone as strong as you are."

Gohan brought them in a vertical position and gently placed Videl outside the ring.

"…Um…that was…interesting…Well, there you have it folks! Gohan wins by ring-out!" The Announcer said. "Next up…! Betra will face off against Tien in the third match of the second round."

Gohan and Videl walked back inside the waiting room. Tien was about to walk out before Gohan stopped him, "Tien, I think you should forfeit."

"There's no way Gohan. I'm going to fight! I've never backed down from a challenge!" Tien said determinedly.

"Okay, just be careful. And if it becomes too much, get out of there." Gohan said seriously.

"Right." Tien walked behind Betra towards the ring, where the fight would begin.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

That was one of my longest chapters yet! I had to put some Gh/Vi in there. I hope it was alright. And I kept my promise! An update a week! 

Tell me what you think! Please!

**Review**


	17. Tournament's End

**IMPORTANT A/N:** Hi guys! I'm still trying to figure out if this is true, but apparently authors aren't allowed to respond to reviewers in the story itself (I read it in an updated fic by Dark Storm). Until I find out for sure I'd rather be safe than sorry, I don't want my account to get closed down. So I won't write anymore replies in the fic. If you want me to respond to a question you might have, make sure to leave your email address and I'll try to get back to you.

I really enjoy reading what you people have to say, so please, continue to review. For one last time: **_THANK YOU REVIEWERS!_**

(Franglaise, fangirl, Lucy Wood, miss-apple-dbz, j.writer20, DBZ Chick1, Princess-Aiel, Videlsaiyan08, Gozen V, and all those who will still review.)

* * *

Last time… 

"Okay, just be careful. And if it becomes too much, get out of there." Gohan said seriously.

"Right." Tien walked behind Betra towards the ring, where the fight would begin.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Tournament's End**

Tien and Betra stood, facing each other, in the centre of the ring. They both had long since drowned out the noisy crowd around them. Intense concentration could be seen on Tien's face as he crouched down into a fighting stance.

Subtle vibrations coursed through the fragile white tiles of the ring as Tien powered up and a white aura burst from his body and formed around him. Betra didn't even bother to take a defensive stance as it was quite obvious that Tien was going to attack.

"Fighters begin!" The Announcer's booming voice came. That was Tien's signal. He charged towards his evil opponent and slammed his well-trained fist into Betra's face. The black demon skidded a few metres across the surface of the ring. When he came to a stop he stood up straight and laughed.

"Is that all you've got!" He asked tauntingly.

Tien didn't answer with words, he just sent a barrage of punches and kicks Betra's way. At first he just dodged Tiens attacks, but after a while he countered with attacks of his own. Almost all of Betra's half-hearted attacks made contact with Tien's body.

The three-eyed human was tiring out while Betra still had a lot of fight left in him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"He's toying with him." Vegeta stated as Betra sent Tien crashing into the ring while the entire crowd gave a collective gasp.

"You are right Vegeta, but Tien knows his own limits." Piccolo stated monotonously.

Gohan didn't say anything; he just powered up to Mystic as subtly as he could and focussed his mind on Tien's fight. As soon as he had done that he saw a vision. When he saw Tien land outside the ring while still alive he gave a sigh of relief and powered down. His sigh was audible and Piccolo picked up on it.

"What is it kid?" Piccolo asked.

Gohan smiled at his mentor's unchanging way of addressing him and answered his question, "Tien will be fine. He'll just need a Senzu Bean after this fight, but nothing will be life-threatening."

"Good thing we've been collecting Senzu's for the past seven years. We have more than enough of those nifty little beans." Krillin said with a smile as he held a little brown bag in his hand.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back in the ring Tien was taking quite a beating from Betra and finally decided to call it quits as a kick connected to his stomach and sent him crashing to the ground. He only slowed himself down enough to prevent any further injury, but he had left the boundaries of the ring and lost the match.

Yamcha ran out to his friend and helped the limping Tien back to the waiting area. Krillin quickly gave the valiant fighter a Senzu Bean that restored him to perfect health.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The enthusiastic Announcer's voice drowned out the noise of the crowd, "What a tournament folks! Hercule the previous champ has been beaten! Tien, who is also a former world champion, has also been beaten in a spectacular showdown. This year's competition is unlike any previous one and we're sure to see some more hard-hitting-fights! Now, will our next two competitors please enter the ring!"

Eighteen and Vegeta walked onto the square platform. "Remember our last fight Vegeta?" The blonde beauty asked the hardened warrior.

"Of course I do." Vegeta said bitterly. "You broke my arm in that fight, but know this; I am far more powerful this time around. I will sweep the floor with you." Vegeta said with his trademark smirk.

"I won't make it easy for you." She said with her neutral glare.

Vegeta waited for Eighteen to make the first move, and she did. A barrage of lightning-fast combinations came ruthlessly from the blue-eyed bombshell. Vegeta, having trained with Gohan for the previous seven years, easily blocked and dodged all of the attacks.

The prince jumped into the air and waited for the female fighter to follow. She did and he fired several beams at her, which she dodged easily.

"Hahaha! You don't disappoint!" Vegeta said with amusement.

"But of course." She replied, "I am stronger than most humans."

"Naturally, just look out behind you." Vegeta said as his beams had turned around and hit Eighteen just after she raised her arms in defence.

She was worn out and Vegeta smirked. She charged for the last time and Vegeta used her own momentum against her by stepping out of the way, grabbing her arms, swinging her behind him, and releasing her to let gravity do the rest.

Her momentum plus gravity sent her flying out of the ring. She gracefully got up and walked back to her husband. Vegeta smirked and sent a death-glare to Betra, who would be his next opponent.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well Supreme Kai, looks like it's you and me now." Gohan said as he was about to walk up the steps that lead to the ring.

"Wait." Shin said softly, but loud enough for Gohan to hear. He then walked over to Gohan and the Announcer. "I do not wish to fight you Gohan. I know I cannot win and I believe it's best to get this competition over with."

"Are you sure about this Sir?" Gohan asked seriously.

"Yes…"

"Um, excuse me, but you two should really get up onto the ring and start the fight before the crowd gets restless." The Announcer said.

"I forfeit the match." Shin stated simply. "I am no match for him. It would be a pointless fight. I predict that this young man will win the tournament, like his father before him." Shin said while smiling. After that he went back to stand next to Kibito.

Gohan stood on the first step for a moment and stared after Shin before the Announcer's voice penetrated his thoughts, "Who was your father?"

Gohan gave a weak smile and answered, "Goku Son."

"You're kidding me! Are you serious?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah, and that's not all. Goten, the kid who won the junior division alongside Trunks, he's my younger brother." Gohan said with pride.

The Announcer turned to the crowd and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Shin has just forfeited the match saying that it would be a pointless fight because he knows he doesn't stand a chance against Gohan! He also predicted that this young man will win this tournament as his father did before him! That's right folks! Gohan is the oldest son of Goku, the legendary martial artist himself!

"And that's not all! Seven year old Goten, who shares the Junior Division Victory with Trunks is Goku's youngest son. We haven't seen much of Gohan's fighting abilities, but I'm sure we'll see plenty in the final match! He's gotta be tough if two of his three opponents forfeited their matches!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gohan walked back to the waiting area and took a seat next to Videl. Once again he powered up to Mystic and focussed his mind. He saw a vision of a very battered Vegeta being knocked out of the ring. 'At least he'll be alright.' Gohan thought as he decreased his power. 'But he _won't _like the way he loses.'

Vegeta noticed Gohan's power-up, and knew he was checking the outcome of the fight. When Gohan said nothing the prince assumed that he would not die and his arrogance doubled instantly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Damn you!" Vegeta shouted as he threw an energy attack towards Betra who slapped it aside like it was nothing.

The fight had been going on for 28 minutes already. They only had two minutes left before the judges would decide. Vegeta had barely been able to touch the black monster, while it was just toying with the Saiyan prince.

With an aggressive yell Vegeta charged once more and sent his foot into Betra's stomach, he followed up on his attack by lacing his fingers together, lifting his hands above his head, and crashing it into Betra's back.

He was heading towards the grass, but stopped himself just before he hit the out-of-bounds territory. He gracefully glided back to the square-tiled ring. Vegeta landed opposite him and glared.

Just then the Announcer's voice came, "The time for this match has expired and our judges will now decide a victor!"

Vegeta's eye twitched and Gohan couldn't help but laugh as he knew what was coming next. The prince's blood was boiling, 'First they take the honourable victory of a warrior away from my sons, and now they want to do the same to me!' Vegeta thought as his energy fluctuated in anger.

"Hey! I will not be denied! I will finish this fight honourably! Like a true warrior! I am the prince of all Saiyans and I will…" As Vegeta rambled on in anger Gohan thought, 'Here it comes.'

Right after that thought ran through Gohan's mind Vegeta was hit from behind by Betra and sent crashing into the ground.

"Um…ring-out?" The Announcer said uncertainly. The Judges nodded their heads in agreement.

Vegeta was furious.

Gohan couldn't stop laughing.

Everyone else was just confused.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

What the hell are you laughing at!" Vegeta spat at Gohan as he returned to the waiting area.

Vegeta had tiny cuts and bruises all across his body, but he looked no worse than he always did after a sparring session with Gohan. At the moment he was fuming. His state of heightened anger and bodily damage made him look extremely scary to most people there. Gohan, however, wasn't afraid, just amused.

"Sorry Vegeta, but you know that I won't interfere unless it's life-threatening. If I had warned you, you probably would have told me that you didn't need my help." Gohan said while still smiling.

"Hmph! You just make sure that you humiliate that bastard!" Vegeta said as he leaned against the wall, waiting for Gohan's next match, the final match of the tournament.

Krillin walked over to Vegeta and held out a Senzu Bean for him to take. 'Please don't kill me!' Krillin thought as he knew exactly how Vegeta felt about using those 'cursed beans' as a crutch. He was really surprised when all Vegeta did was growl before consuming the bean.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gohan and Betra walked side by side towards the ring. Neither of them looked at the other as they ascended the steps that lead to the ring and upcoming fight. Gohan was vaguely aware of the Announcer's voice and of the presence of the demon next to him. He didn't pay either much attention as he was deep in thought about the events that would take place later that very same day.

'Take one step at a time Gohan.' The teenage Saiyan thought as he brought his focus back to the fight at hand. He powered up to Mystic and awaited Betra's assault.

There was a strange white glow that outlined Gohan's body as he stood, ready, in a fighting stance. His black, spiky hair wavered in the wind created by the energy that he released from his body. The white tiles of the floor reverberated with a sound similar to that of high voltage as Gohan's energy surged through it.

The crowd cheered in anticipation of the upcoming fight.

Betra crouched down into a fighting stance and a black aura formed around his body as he powered up. The impatient fighter launched himself forward before the Announcer could declare the beginning of the fight.

Gohan was ready as he easily parried Betra's right hook. In turn, Gohan sent his knee into Betra's abdomen. The blow was much harder than Betra anticipated it to be and he stumbled and fell to his knees while crossing his arms over his mid-section.

"I was expecting more of a fight." Gohan said coldly.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"He's down in only one kick!" Krillin asked incredulously.

Everyone was eagerly watching the final match and they were very surprised when a single kick caused Betra to fall to his knees.

"That's Gohan for ya!" Yamcha said as he watched on with awe.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Get up!" Gohan ordered.

Slowly, the black demon got back on his feet as he wiped away a dribble of blood that ran down the side of his mouth. He glared at Gohan with hatred-filled eyes as sparks of energy flew from his body.

Gohan stood with his arms crossed as he awaited Betra's next assault. The demon, in his rage, launched a frenzy of crazy combinations that left Gohan amused. To the young Saiyan the techniques appeared very flawed as he dodged every single one with ease.

He got bored and went on the offence. Half-hearted punches made contact, with Betra's agonising humiliation as a result.

"I will KILL you!" Betra shouted as he powered up.

Gohan saw that his power would cause people to get hurt if he continued exerting so much force and decided to put a 'dampner' on it.

"What are you doing?" The demon asked with wide eyes as his power dropped unwillingly.

"I'm making sure that you don't harm any innocent people with your flamboyant display of so-called 'power'. You have no idea _what_ power is."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Whoa! These two fighters are complete opposites folks! On the one hand we have Betra, just look at his face! Rage and anger is radiating in his body language! Then we have Gohan! He's the epitome of calmness. Just look at him! This isn't even a challenge for him! What a fighter people!

The crowd went wild as the fight continued.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Give it up!" Gohan stated after the 'fight' had been going on for nineteen minutes.

"I will NEVER give up!" Betra yelled as he charged an energy wave. Before he could launch it, however, Gohan's right foot collided with his head and sent him crashing into the ground.

"Ring-out!" The Announcer yelled. "Gohan is the new world champion!"

Betra climbed back on his feet as Gohan stood in the centre of the ring with one arm raised in victory. If looks could kill, Gohan would be dead.

According to Betra the fight wasn't over and he launched an energy blast toward the crowd. The teenage Saiyan was just in time to slap the attack away. Betra charged once more and Gohan grabbed onto him. With the minimum concentration, Gohan transported them both to a spot over the ocean.

"How dare you, you dishonourable monster!" Gohan spat

"What? Were you afraid that I might have harmed the 'innocent' people?" He laughed shrilly.

Gohan scowled and began charging a Final Flash attack, courtesy of Vegeta. He spread his arms wide open and his hands gained a yellow glow.

Betra sensed the growing energy and decided to make a run for it. He flew as fast as he could go, but it would be to no avail.

When Betra was nearly out of sight Gohan slammed his arms together and a huge yellow beam of energy shot forward to 'tag' Betra.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well, that's the end of _that_ fool." Vegeta stated with a smirk as he sensed Gohan use the technique that he took so much pride in.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Betra was speeding across the ocean faster than a speeding bullet, but no matter how fast he went, or how quickly he changed direction, the beam came closer with each passing moment.

Then with a fearful yell Betra was no more.

Gohan slowly dropped his hands and then transported himself back to the tournament.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So, he's gone." Piccolo stated as Gohan reappeared right next to him, "What's our next move?"

"I will take us to Babidi's lair, but I want Krillin, Yamcha and Tien to take everyone to the lookout. I'd tell you and Vegeta to go there as well, but I know neither of you would listen." Gohan said as he smiled up at his mentor.

"Damn right you are!" Vegeta said with a smirk.

Gohan walked over to Videl and told her to follow him. She did and they came to a stop outside in the food-court. No one was there at that time.

"This is it Videl." Gohan said as he took her by the shoulders. "I don't yet know how things are going to turn out, but I'll do my best, I promise."

"I know you will." She said as she smiled up at him. "And I know you can beat him, I have faith in you."

"Thanks. Stay with everyone else on the Look-out, okay? No matter what happens, you stay with them, promise me."

"I promise." She then leaned into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist as he held her tight. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said with a smile.

They gave each other a quick kiss and then went back to the others.

"Let's go." Gohan said as he grabbed a hold of Vegeta and Piccolo. Gohan glanced back at Videl and saw a world of emotions in her eyes. She was worried, scared, proud, happy and sad. 'I don't want her to feel that way…worried and scared.' He thought as he knew he was the cause of her turmoil.

He also saw hope in her eyes and it gave him courage. With one last look at the woman of his dreams Gohan and his luggage disappeared.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Let's go you guys." Yamcha said as he walked off to find Bulma, Maron, Chiaotzu and Master Roshi. Videl, Tien, Krillin, Eighteen, Goten and Trunks followed. As Videl silently followed the others she couldn't help but think about the look Gohan had just before he disappeared. 'At first he was visibly worried and uncertain, so was I. Then when he looked at me it was as if hope was revived within me. And I could almost see the hope radiating off him.'

Bulma and the others were waiting for them at the entrance of the stadium grounds. She had already de-capsulated her ultra-fast jet-plane.

As soon as everyone was strapped in they ascended into the clouds and made their way to the Look-out. But, little did Videl know, the only reason Gohan had hope, was because of her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo reappeared in a barren desert. The sky was blue and it was clear, without any trace of a cloud.

They saw a strange, scaly little man standing next to a tall red demon. The little man was laughing maniacally as a strange pink ball exerted pink steam. Gohan looked to the left of the red demon and saw yet another black monster, grinning evilly as he awaited the right moment to strike.

Gohan saw that this one had no mark on his forehead and he knew that soon, Babidi would die, along with his minions.

As the ball began exerting more pink smoke in two separate clouds, Gohan thought, 'The energy lost by Tien and Vegeta, plus Betra, must have been enough to release Majin Buu. And now…The stage is set.'

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

…_Please _**Review** _my longest chapter yet!_


	18. Release and Restoration

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it!

* * *

Last time… 

As the ball began exerting more pink smoke in two separate clouds, Gohan thought, 'The stage is set.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Release and Restoration**

Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo hid behind a rock-formation on a cliff, high above Babidi and his henchmen. The peculiar pink ball was still emitting a very strange pink smoke. What made it even stranger was the fact that the forming cloud separated itself in two separate clouds. Gohan knew it would happen, as he had seen it in his vision.

As the time ticked by a sense of dread was growing inside of Gohan. The vision hadn't allowed him to see what happens after Vandrak's release, and in his Mystic state he could only control the ability to the extent of about half an hour into the future.

Gohan was anxious and very tempted to power up to his Mystic state and look into the future, but he knew he shouldn't. If he did Babidi and his henchmen would sense them and things would spin out of control. Not that they had much control over their current situation anyway.

Patiently they sat on the cliff and waited. The two pink clouds of smoke were slowly taking two very different shapes. And the small wizard cackled with insane laughter. Vandrak's last minion eyed Babidi with disgust, and then his grimace turned to an evil smirk. He was obviously thinking about his task to kill the vile little creature and what pleasure it would bring him. What he didn't know was that he would suffer the exact same fate, but at his master's hands.

Gohan pitied them. So ignorant and foolish, so blinded by power, and Gohan knew what that was like. If it wasn't for the vision he had received, during his fight with Cell, the monster would have nearly won. His blind arrogance would've led to his father's own destruction.

It was true that Goku died, even after the vision, but at least it wasn't because Gohan was blinded by power.

Time seemed to stand still as the three Z-Fighters surveyed the scene unfolding beneath them. Neither knew what to expect as soon as the source of all evil would arrive.

Only one thing was clear; Vandrak's release was now mere minutes away.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Can't this thing fly any faster?" Trunks asked with a scowl.

"NO! Now be quiet!" Bulma shouted as she was beginning to lose her patience.

"But we wanted to go fight the monster!" Goten said disappointedly.

"There's no a chance of that happening!" Bulma said once again. "You two will not enter in ANY life-threatening fights until you are both sixteen! Gohan promised himself that he would protect you from the life he has had, and I'm going to help him fulfil that promise!"

"What do you mean mom?" Trunks asked confusedly as Goten's face mirrored his confusion.

"Gohan was thrown into those kinds of fights at the age of five. And it has never stopped since. He wants you two to have the childhood that was taken from him! Vegeta agrees to that. Do you two understand now?" She asked as nervous tension build inside her gut.

"Yeah, I guess." Trunks said.

"So we have to be kids and do the stuff that kids do?" Goten asked.

"Yes, that's exactly right. And kids are not supposed to fight for their lives." Bulma said, relieved that they were finally understanding.

They were flying over the ocean, and had been for six and a half minutes. They would arrive at the Look-out in less then five minutes at their current speed. But, of course, the two little Saiyans felt like they had hitched a ride on the snail-express. The speed they were travelling at was no where near the speed they could accomplish while flying themselves.

"Four more minutes you guys." Bulma said as the ocean gave way to beautiful green valleys.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the Other World, Shin and Kibito were waiting patiently for things to start happening. They were viewing the scenes on Earth through a crystal ball, courtesy of Baba.

Shin had decided to return to the Other World after the tournament to await Vandrak's release so he could immediately transport to New Namek to revive Goku. Kibito, his loyal servant, stood by his side, also waiting for the opportune moment.

"This is great Chi-Chi! Can I have some more?" Goku asked with a mouth stuffed with food.

Shin spun around and saw Goku eating, and Chi-Chi cooking. "What are you doing!" He asked shocked. "The fate of the universe is at stake, and you are stuffing yourself!" He said shocked.

"But I'm hungry." Goku said sadly. "Besides, I can't fight on an empty stomach!" He exclaimed happily.

Chi-Chi just continued her cooking, with a frown on her face, and ignored everyone. 'My little boy is out there! He has to fight another evil monster. Oh, my poor boy! I hope that after this he'll have a peaceful life.'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The blue sky that was previously blocked by pink smoke slowly came back into full view as the smoke compressed itself into solid, humanoid entities. The first was a fat pink blob with white pants. The second had the appearance of a child and was also pink. Both wore baggy white gi-pants.

"What is this master? Are there supposed to be two?" The red demon asked the small wizard.

"I…I don't know Dabura. Oh, well. Two heads are better than one! Or in this case, two Majin Buu's are better than one!" He said and began cackling with insane laughter once more.

The fat Buu Danced around while pumping his fists in the air, while the childlike one only stood there and scowled. Gohan could feel a lot of negative energy radiate off of him.

It happened really fast.

The black demon blasted the small Buu into oblivion. Not even a single cell survived.

"What the hell did you do that for!" Babidi shouted at the demon.

"My master needs negative energy to be set free." He stated with an evil smirk, and for the first time did the cliff-dwellers see his eyes. The right was red, like Gatra's, and the left was purple, like Betra's.

"The deal included nothing about you destroying my father's creation Vontra!" Babidi yelled in anger.

"Vandrak _deals_ with no one." He then blasted Babidi and Dabura both with a single shot. He then proceeded to destroy Babidi's ship and all his henchmen that were still on board.

Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta watched on as only the fat Buu and the black demon known as Vontra remained. Buu was shocked by what had just taken place and stood there, with wide eyes.

"You kill them." Buu said.

"Yes, and now it's your turn." Vontra lifted his hand and was about to fire a blast that would have wiped Buu away from existence for certain, when the sky began to turn black. He stopped and grinned evilly.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"We're here guys!" Bulma stated happily as they safely landed on the Look-out. Dende came rushing out along with Mr Popo.

"Things are certainly heating up. I can sense a powerful evil growing in Earth's atmosphere. It won't be long now." Dende said softly, but everyone heard him.

"They'll be okay." Videl said and her words came out with more confidence than she thought she possessed. They were all beginning to chat themselves into a state of hope and determination. It was all they could do to prevent themselves from becoming nervous wrecks. Goten and Trunks sparred happily as they tried to drown out what they were sensing.

'Dende is right. It won't be long now.' Master Roshi thought. It was true that Roshi was an old pervert, but he also had a lot of wisdom buried beneath the 'dirty' exterior.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"It's time!" Shin said as he could feel a great disturbance in the universe. "Let's go Kibito. We must hurry!" With that said, the Kai and his servant were gone.

Goku stood up and looked at his wife with an expression he reserved for battles. She looked him straight in the eyes with a sad, but determined expression, "I know Goku. You don't have to say anything."

"Everything will be alright Chi-Chi." Goku said as he awaited his new life.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The normally beautiful green atmosphere of the planet looked almost sick as the negative energy flowed through the universe. An old Namekian stood before his people and spoke words of hope to them.

Shin and Kibito suddenly appeared out of nowhere to stand in front of Elder Muri and his people. "It is time." Shin said.

"Yes Supreme Kai. Here are the dragonballs." He said as he and six other Namekians laid the balls before him.

"Summon the dragon Elder Muri." The Supreme Kai ordered.

"_Eternal dragon, by your name I summon you forth. Porunga!"_ Muri said in his native tongue.

The giant orange dragonballs immediately began glowing yellow as the green sky turned dark and a powerful beam of yellow energy shot into the sky. The beam twisted and changed shape until it revealed an intimidating, scaly, green dragon with red eyes.

"NAME YOUR FIRST WISH." The Dragon demanded.

"We need to bring both Goku and Chi-Chi back. Can it be done with one wish?" The Supreme Kai asked Muri.

"We shall find out. _Porunga, I wish that the lives of Goku and Chi-Chi Son be restored._" Muri said.

The dragon's eyes glowed red and it said, "IT HAS BEEN DONE."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the Other World both Goku and Chi-Chi's halo's disappeared. They gave each other a single glance before Chi-Chi grabbed Goku's hand.

"I'll take you to the Look-out first." Goku said before he put two fingers to his forehead and they both disappeared from Other World.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The sky was black from the dark clouds that loomed over the barren desert. Purple bolts of energy thundered to the ground from the eerie clouds. The centre of the clouds began to swirl and a dark portal appeared in the eye of the storm.

Vontra looked up at it and laughed hysterically as the flood of negative energy became more intense. The portal was like a black hole, but instead of sucking everything in it expelled negative energy, and Gohan knew exactly who would emerge in mere seconds.

Gohan then thought of something as the hopeless situation became more real by the second. 'If only it could work…'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back on the Look-out of a humble blue planet known as Earth, a group of worried people stood around, not really knowing what to do. Then suddenly Krillin shouted, "No way!"

"Krillin! What the hell is wrong with you! You nearly gave us all a heart attack!" Bulma yelled at him angrily.

"Sorry Bulma, but look!" He pointed behind her and everyone stared in the direction as Goku and Chi-Chi appeared on that exact spot.

Everyone ran to them at the same time and flung themselves all over them, the only people to refrain from doing that were Eighteen, Maron, Master Roshi, Tien, Goten, Trunks, and Videl. Even Dende and Popo rushed to welcome them back.

After everyone finished freaking out Bulma had something to say, "Goten, get over here!"

He hesitantly walked over to them and Bulma continued, "Goten, these are your real parents!" Bulma said excitedly.

"Cool! You're just as pretty as Gohan said you were!" He said pointing a little finger at a blushing Chi-Chi. "Wow, and you're just as strong as Gohan said _you_ were!" This time the finger pointed at Goku.

"Oh! My little boy has grown up without me!" Chi-Chi cried as she grabbed him in a hug. Goku joined the little hug.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Intense purple bolts shot down to the ground as Vandrak emerged from the dark portal. He had a malicious smirk on his face and his dead, black eyes actually glinted with malice. He was covered by a black hooded cape. Beneath that he wore a dark purple skin-tight shirt and black, what appeared to be leather, skin-tight pants. He had black boots with very dark red straps. His skin was a weird tint of grey that looked purple from different angles. His white, greyish hair that usually came down to his shoulder blades was standing on end as his evil energy fluctuated around him.

His cackling laughter struck fear into Gohan's soul, and as the teenager looked to Piccolo and Vegeta, he could see the same emotion reflected in their eyes. 'My war ends today.' Gohan thought as he stood up straight in determination.

Vandrak landed next to Vontra. That's when he noticed the pink blob knows as Buu. "Why is that creature still alive?" He asked cruelly.

"Master, you are finally free! I was about to finish him when I sensed your release, and I didn't want to miss it. It was quite strange. That ball released two beings, instead of the predicted _one_." Vontra replied.

"That's because it was given powerful doses of both positive _and_ negative energy. The colliding forces split _Buu_ into a good half and an evil half." Vandrak said calmly.

Then without warning his demeanour completely changed as he spoke insanely, "Let the fun begin! You'll be the first to die." He said to Vontra.

"What! But I am your most loyal servant!" Vontra pleaded.

"I never did like you, or your brother's for that matter. Why else would I have sent them to their deaths? Hahahahaha!" He cackled insanely and destroyed Vontra instantly.

Then he turned to the three warriors on the cliff.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Goku sensed the evil of Vandrak and knew what he had to do. "I have to go now." He said quietly.

"You and the others better come back safe Goku." Chi-Chi pleaded.

Goku only smiled at her and disappeared. He knew what an impossible task laid ahead; even for his son it would be nearly impossible. And he made peace with the fact that this time they may not be able to save the universe.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gohan flew down to Vandrak's level and glared at the demonic being. Vegeta and Piccolo followed and landed on either side of Gohan, Piccolo on Gohan's right and Vegeta on his left.

Vandrak looked at them with insane malice. His grin faltered as Goku appeared behind Gohan. He scanned his power and the grin went right back to his face when he realised that Goku would be no threat to him.

"Hello son." Goku said as he walked to stand next to Vegeta.

"Hey dad, if the circumstances were different I'd give you a hug." Gohan said with a slight smile.

"I know. We can catch up later; right now we have a fight to win." Goku said as he hoped to give them all some hope.

"Well Kakarot. You better stay alive this time so I can defeat you afterwards." Vegeta smirked.

"You got it Vegeta!" Goku smiled.

"So, who makes the first move?" Piccolo asked as he took off his cape and turban.

"I do!" The ruthless voice of Vandrak came as he launched himself at Gohan.

'So, this is it. My training will now receive its ultimate test.' As Gohan thought his many thoughts time seemed to stand still, and everything appeared to move in slow-motion. 'I _won't_ give up! I _will_ find a way to lock him up again! Everyone is counting on me! This time, there will be no mistakes.'

Gohan powered up to Mystic and easily dodged Vandrak's attack.

"You should all just run! It will make it so much more fun!" Vandrak said maliciously. "Run _good_ men, run!"

"We will _not_ run! The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing!" Gohan said as he began to generate his maximum power. "And I will NOT LET THAT HAPPEN!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**Please review!**


	19. Time and Tortures

150 reviews! Thank you reviewers!

* * *

Last Time… 

"You should all just run! It will make it so much more fun!" Vandrak said maliciously. "Run _good_ men, run!"

"We will _not_ run! The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing!" Gohan said as he began to generate his maximum power. "And I will NOT LET THAT HAPPEN!"

* * *

**Chapter 19: Time and Tortures**

The Earth trembled beneath Gohan's feet as he released his energy in forceful waves of power. The hard, brown, desert rock cracked and broke in pieces at the surges of energy. It lifted into the sky as Gohan created his own gravity around him.

The young warrior's eyes gained that familiar green glow once more as he used his psychic abilities. He was surprised to see that he couldn't see as far as usual and he instantly knew that Vandrak was the cause.

The other three warriors could only stare in awe as Gohan's power exceeded anything they had ever thought possible. Blue bolts of energy jumped from Gohan's body as he pushed his power even higher. A bright, white aura swirled around the brave fighter.

Vandrak stared in amazement and thought, 'I did not expect Gohan to be _this_ powerful. No matter, I still far exceed his power! Hahaha! But, I'm sure he'll put up quite a fight. Yes, this will be FUN! Hahahaa!'

Vandrak also began his power-up. Purple bolts of energy radiated from his pulsating black aura. He had an insane grin on his face and he pushed his power until it was equal with Gohan's.

"Who do you think has the upper hand?" Goku asked to no one in particular.

"At the moment they are evenly matched." Piccolo said gruffly.

"But as proven in the past, an advantage in power isn't everything." The prince declared with confidence.

"That's for sure." Goku answered back.

"I only pray that Gohan can accomplish this impossible deed." Piccolo said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Even if he can't, at least he will die an honourable death. We all will." Goku said as Gohan launched himself at Vandrak.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"The fight is starting!" Goten and Trunks exclaimed in perfect sync. Their voices were filled with worry and fear.

No one else on the Look-out dared to speak even a single word as they concentrated on the unfolding battle below them. Worry reflected in everyone's eyes.

Shin and Kibito had joined them on the Look-out after they revived Goku and Chi-Chi. Porunga, as if knowing about the events that would take place, kept quiet and did not request the second and third wishes immediately.

Across the universe the battle could be sensed as the two fighters clashed for the first time.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gohan had his right fist drawn back as he speeded towards Vandrak. The demon stood still. The Mystic warrior thrust his fist forward and hit Vandrak across the jaw with a bone-shattering punch. The force was enough to send Vandrak flying, but seeing what the demon of demons was planning, Gohan followed up with an energy whip that wrapped around Vandrak.

Gohan pulled back on the whip and Vandrak was sent his way. He released the whip and charged a Kamehameha wave to cause him severe damage.

Vandrak expelled pure negative energy to break the grip of the whip and dodged the pulsating blue wave of energy. In turn he sent three beams of dark purple energy at Gohan.

'Oh, no, he can't!' Gohan thought as the future of those beams didn't please him at all. He turned around and flew towards his three allies while shouting, "GET OUT OF HERE NOW! DAD USE INSTANT TRANSMISSION!"

The sound reverberating from the dark beams of death almost completely drowned out his voice as the beams were right alongside him. He looked on in fear as the beams flew past him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"He has three beams on his tail!" Goku yelled as they saw Gohan approach. "We have to help him!"

"No Kakarot! The beams have overtaken him! They're heading for us!" Vegeta said as he charged up, knowing that it would be futile to attempt to stop those beams. They were a lot stronger than even Vegeta's most powerful attack.

"Vegeta! Grab on!" Piccolo said as he took a hold of Goku, "Goku, Instant Transmission, NOW!"

"Right!" Goku put two fingers to his forehead as Vegeta grabbed on to the other Saiyan.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'No.' Gohan thought as a new future made itself clear to Gohan. 'Father's technique won't work! Vandrak's blocking it!' Gohan thought in horror.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"It's not working!" Goku said in shock as the beams were about to hit them. Piccolo and Vegeta could only stare at the newly revived Saiyan and the beams in utter shock.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As the beams were about to impact Gohan appeared between weapon and target and let out a mighty yell as a sphere of energy formed around his body. The beams hit the pulsating white force field erected by Gohan.

The purple waves of energy were starting to penetrate the shield. In what appeared to be a last cry of anguish, Gohan sent most of his power into the shield and the beams deflected into separate directions, 'safely' exploding far away from the four good men.

"Damn! I so nearly had them all! Hahahaha!" Vandrak cackled in amusement at the sight that met his eyes.

The shield around Gohan and the others vanished as the effort was no longer required. Exhausted from that last defensive technique Gohan slowly sank through the air until his feet touched solid ground. He dropped down on one knee as he panted.

"Tired all ready?" Vandrak asked evilly as he landed in front of the small group. "I bet you're wondering why you couldn't use your Instant Transmission technique, right Goku? Hahaha!"

"What are you talking about!" Goku snarled.

"Well, I blocked it. That means that you can't escape. You will die today…again! Hahahaha!" As Vandrak cackled with laughter Gohan was till trying to regain his breath and he slowly stood up.

Vegeta looked as though he was going to explode. His power rised to a significant level and he transformed to Super Saiyan 2 in his fury while shouting, "NO ONE LAUGHS AT THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!" He then charged Vandrak and kicked him in the gut.

"I'm right behind you Vegeta!" Goku yelled as he too ascended to the second level and charged at Vandrak.

"Catch your breath kid. We'll buy you some time." Piccolo said as he also charged the demon down.

'No, Vandrak is too powerful. He'll kill them!' Gohan stood up straight and flew into the fight. "He's too strong! He'll kill you! Get out of here!" He shouted.

"NEVER! I don't run from anyone!" Vegeta said as he landed another punch in Vandrak's face. The Master of Evil only continued to laugh as the punches didn't harm him even a little bit.

Vandrak expelled energy to repel the three fighters away before saying, "Gohan. Tell me, what am I going to do next?" He smirked evilly and raised his arms in the air.

Gohan saw a strange scene unfold in his future eye. He didn't know what it was or how to stop it, so he asked, "What the hell is that?"

At that precise moment strange bubbles formed around Piccolo, Vegeta, and Goku. The bubbles then came together so the three were together in one big bubble. It had a strange ripple effect that made it look as though they were under water. The three victims of this strange technique tried everything to bust out of it, but to no avail.

When his amusement and pleasure passed Vandrak answered the question, "I've sealed them in Time Bubbles. Hahahaha! Nothing in this world can harm them now, and they can't escape. I put them there because I want them to see your _painful_ downfall! After I'm finished torturing you I will kill them! Hahahaa!"

'I can't let him win. There's too much at stake. I will _not_ be defeated. I don't even know _how_ or _where_ to seal him away again. It's hopele…NO! I _can't_ lose hope!' As Gohan was having these thoughts he remembered a certain event…

_Flashback_

_It was two days before the World Martial Arts Tournament. Gohan decided to spend the day with Videl. They had flown to the 439 mountain area and were now walking around talking happily._

_When they came to a spot Gohan found familiar they stopped and sat down. They took in the smell of fresh mountain air as the peaceful sounds of the flowing river kept a constant beat against the rocks._

"_I wish it could be this peaceful all the time." Gohan said while staring at the blue sky._

_Videl looked at him with worry as she saw the look he had in his eyes. It was as though he had already said goodbye to the world and was now waiting for death._

"_Gohan, I know you. There's something really bothering you. What is it?" She asked gently._

"_I've lost all hope." He said simply._

_Videl looked shocked for a moment as she stared into his dead eyes. Then she spoke with a frown on her face, "Gohan Son. You can't lose hope. A man without hope is a man without dreams! And a man without dreams is a man who has nothing to live for! Don't you have anything to live for?" She asked as moisture began to build in her eyes._

_He looked at her for a moment as though deep in thought. He frowned and the life suddenly returned to his eyes as he found his reason sitting right in front of him. He smiled and took her in his arms._

"_My family is my reason…You're my reason Videl! Thanks for reminding me! Slap me across the face if I ever forget again!" He said as he gave her a slight squeeze._

"_I'll do more than that!" She said as she pulled away and looked at him mischievously._

_End Flashback_

'I promise you Videl, I will NOT lose hope. I'll find a way to beat him, even if it costs me my life.' Gohan looked into the black abyss of Vandrak's eyes with determination.

"So, shall we begin the torture? Hahaha!" He smirked evilly.

Gohan didn't reply with words. Instead, he flung himself at Vandrak who was unprepared. A devastating blow made contact with the demon's side and a yellow liquid seeped out of the demons mouth.

"I don't believe it." Vandrak said coldly. He was being serious for the first time as he saw his own blood, "You've actually managed to draw blood. Hahahaha! Now it's my turn!" He slammed an elbow into Gohan's back and sent him crashing into the cliff he was standing on before.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh, Argh, I wish we could help!" Goten said as he and Trunks squirmed in their mother's tight grasps.

"Yeah, me too." Trunks said sulkily.

"Things aren't looking too good." Dende said as the blackness of the sky reached the Look-out.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gohan slowly stood up from his spot beneath the rocks. He had a deep gash in his left arm and blood was oozing out and dripping off his fingers.

Before he could even make a single move Vandrak had struck him again. He skidded across the ground and came to a stop on his back, panting, trying to ignore the pain.

Slowly, the half-Saiyan sat up, only to be grabbed by the throat by Vandrak's long fingers. He struggled and just like last time he couldn't make him let go by plain old strength. He tried to remember what he had done the previous time, but came up short. He couldn't tap into that power again.

When his hands fell limp at his side Vandrak released him and spat, "You're pathetic! Hahaha!"

Gohan slowly opened his blurry eyes, he had dropped out of his Mystic state and was now completely at Vandrak's mercy. He tried to sit up again, but was pushed back by Vandrak's foot.

The monster stomped his foot on Gohan's chest and he cried out in agony as blood oozed from his mouth.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Damn it! He's dying!" Goku shouted as he could only watch on helplessly.

"Damn that bastard! DAMN HIM!" Vegeta yelled as he wasted his energy on trying to break out of his prison.

"There's nothing we can do. Only a miracle can save us now." Piccolo said quietly while Goku looked on in sorrow.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gohan laid, battered and bruised, on the battle field. Convulsions racked his body as his eyes glowed green; he was having a vision…

_It was not a future event like the other visions. No, it was a past event. Gohan saw the first battle of the war that had become his. The first time Vandrak was sealed away._

_Thousands of warriors stood before Vandrak and his evil in an all out duel. Many fell, until a brave warrior faced him with a sword._

"_This sword was created in pure positive energy! It will be your downfall." The voice of the warrior came._

"_Hahaha! No pathetic sword can strike me down! You will die like your comrades! Hahaha!"_

_Vandrak charged the warrior and the warrior stood ready with his blade in hand. As Vandrak drew near he shouted, "Die Zogan! Hahaha!"_

_The warrior known as Zogan stood firm and with perfect timing he thrust the sword forward. The blade slid through Vandrak's abdomen as it drew yellow blood. Zogan released his hold on the blade and left it in Vandrak's body._

_At first Vandrak smirked, then as he tried to remove the blade his smirk faltered and he looked on in horror as he could no longer move._

"_You have asked for this Vandrak." Zogan said as he took a step back, "Now the Kai's will seal you away."_

_Twenty Kai's circled the struggling Vandrak and used their combined divine powers to seal him in the Neutral, but the sword remained in the real world…_

The vision ended and Gohan blinked. He wasn't sure if what he saw was actually real. 'Zogen, he looked like…and his sword…' Thoughts overwhelmed him as he stood up without realising it.

Vandrak looked at him strangely, and then smirked as he asked, "Did you see your own demise?" Vandrak asked.

He was about to answer when the sky rumbled and another portal appeared. This one was white and expelled positive energy that battled the ferocious negative energy that was already in the Earth's atmosphere.

A familiar being emerged from that white sanctuary. It was Bardock.

The sight of his grandfather gave Gohan new hope and courage as he realised exactly what he needed to do. His grandfather descended and landed next to Gohan.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey! That guy looks like me!" Goku said from within the Time Bubble.

"I don't believe it!" Vegeta said surprised, "Kakarot! That is a Saiyan named Bardock. He's your father!"

"So, Bardock made it out of the Neutral alive. Good." Piccolo said.

"Can you guys tell me what's going on?" Goku asked confused.

"Later Kakarot!" Vegeta said as he turned his attention back to the others.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gohan stared weakly at Vandrak and smirked. From the sash around his waist he pulled a single bean and ate it. His energy and physical condition were replenished.

He stared at the demon and answered his previous question, "No. I saw something completely different actually. And now I know how to defeat you."

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Well that was the second to last chapter. I will post the last chapter on Saturday. Someone mentioned that they would like a sequel. I already have one planned, but it will be a couple of months before I can start it. After you've read the final chapter you'll understand why a sequel is required. I will hopefully start posting that in mid November, but I don't want to make any promises. 


	20. The War Ends

Okay, here is the final chapter in Gohan's War! After this I need to concentrate on my school work, so I won't write a new story anytime soon. Plus, today is my birthday and I got the cutest wheaten (white) labrador girl! I'm trying to housetrain her already. She made a #1 in the house, 3 #1's outside, and 3 #2's outside as well! Score between inside and outside the house: 1 to 6! Yay me! She's sleeping now. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Last time… 

He stared at the demon and answered his previous question, "No. I saw something completely different actually. And now I know how to defeat you."

**Chapter 20: The War Ends**

'It wasn't a complete lie, or bluff.' Gohan thought as he stared Vandrak down. 'I do know how to immobilize him, just not how to seal him away again. I need to get the Z sword.'

Vandrak stood there with an ugly scowl on his face. His dead, black eyes were filled with rage as he stood there, face to face with the only being alive with the power to kill him. 'But he won't kill me.' Vandrak thought. 'Not unless he wants the universe to collapse. Hahaha!'

The darkness was still battling the light as the positive and negative forces clashed in an all out war. The light was losing in the struggle and as darkness began to prevail, Vandrak's power also began to rise.

Gohan had a bitter taste in his mouth as the smell of his own defeat lingered in the air. Once more, he powered up to his Mystic state. He would not lose without a fight.

Vandrak crouched down into a fighting stance as a smirk appeared on his face. 'Vengeance is sweet! Hahaha!' Vandrak thought as he stared evilly at Gohan. 'Yes, you will die for what your ancestor did dear Gohan. Hahaha!'

The Mystic Saiyan crouched down into his own fighting stance as he stared straight back at the evil menace. 'This is it. My war will end now. The sword is of no significance right now. I have that power within me. I just need to bring it out. Just like m…Zogan. It is strange how I just know that he fed his own positive energy into the sword in order to immobilize Vandrak. It's as though his memories are my own. I have to recreate what he did in a sense.'

An eternity seemed to pass before Vandrak finally launched himself forward in a wave of negative energy. His body radiated black as his features became indistinguishable.

Gohan also launched forward, and just as Vandrak generated the blackness around his body, Gohan generated a white glow that filled his entire being. For some reason it was suddenly a lot easier to tap into that strange power. It was almost like his body became a spirit bomb, only a lot more potent.

As he flew forward he couldn't help but feel happy. 'Why do I feel so happy?' Gohan wondered as he drew nearer and nearer to his evil counterpart. 'There is so much at stake in this war of mine. I was chosen and I didn't like it one bit, I still don't. I was forced to fight him. Fighting for dear life is all I've known since I was five. I don't even know how I'm going to seal him away, and yet, I'm happy. But how and why?' Gohan's confusion raged on as his fist finally clashed with Vandrak's own.

A shock wave of black mingled with white surged through the barren desert landscape as the two opposite beings were locked in a stalemate. Time itself stood still as the greatest powers in all of existence clashed one last time.

This would be the final battle in Gohan's war.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Do you sense that power?" Goku asked his two companions.

"What do you think Kakarot!" Vegeta exclaimed irritably, "Of course we do!"

"It's immense." Piccolo stated, "Pure evil versus pure good. This is truly a war for the universe."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bardock stood next to the battlefield, observing the fight that would ultimately decide the fate of the universe.

"This is it, the final battle in the war. Do as Zogan had done all those years ago. I know you can do it grandson."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gohan and Vandrak broke apart after an exchange of devastating attacks. Neither Gohan nor Vandrak appeared to be losing energy. Gohan couldn't understand it, 'A minute ago I could barely hold my own against him. Now I'm matching him blow for blow. What's more, I feel like nothing could go wrong, like everything will work out.'

The situation was indeed very strange.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"That's weird!" Krillin said as he scratched his head.

"No kidding." Yamcha said as he also couldn't believe what he was sensing.

"This is the ultimate clash of powers." Dende said, "Pure good fighting against pure evil."

"That is correct." Shin said, "All evil has manifested itself within a single being. That is how Vandrak was born. And now, Gohan has proven that he is worthy. Unknown to him, the last time he visited the Neutral he was granted a very unique power and it was enhanced when Old Kai released his hidden powers. Only one other being was granted such power before, Zogan. With this power he helped seal Vandrak away. Gohan has to do the same if the universe is to survive. And it seems as though he is finally able to harness the positive forces he was endowed with."

'You can do it Gohan!" Videl encouraged him in her own mind.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Furious winds raged through the war-zone as the two powers collided in forces previously unknown to the universe. The war was sensed all over the universe and the earth suffered damage as the collisions became greater still.

'This is ridiculous! I have to find a way to seal him away before the Earth blows up anyway.' Gohan thought frustrated as he began thinking back.

_Flashback:_

_"So I have to beat him without actually killing him! How the hell am I going to do that! Do I turn him so he's a good guy? What?" Gohan ran a hand through his hair and growled as his task just became impossible._

_"There is no way you can turn Vandrak. He is the source of all evil. He plants seeds of evil in those with the potential to become evil. Some, like Vegeta, are able to rid themselves of the evil seed. Others, like Frieza, allow it to grow and eventually they reach the point of no return. Vandrak will always be evil, no matter what." Kibito said as Gohan became more depressed by the second._

_"Don't let it bother you, just do what you've done before and you'll succeed. I have faith in you!" Shin said in confidence._

_End Flashback._

'That's it! The vision said; _seek what you've sought before_, and Shin told me to _do what you've done before_. In _seeking_ to protect I've had to _do_ specific things in certain battles! This is one of those times! What have I done before that…Of course, I got it!'

The white glowing Gohan with the green glowing eyes descended to the ground where he stood calmly and looked up at his enemy in the sky. He concentrated on his powers. He focussed like never before and his positive energy grew.

Rocks and debris lifted from the ground as Gohan manipulated the very gravity that surrounded him. His power soared to a level beyond belief and the gravity field extended to the horizon. That's how great his energy had become; his power affected everything as far as the eye could see. And in that moment Gohan felt invincible. He knew that he could do what no one else had done before.

Vandrak saw what was happening and fear was driven into his black soul, "What are you doing Saiyan!" He asked heatedly as Gohan gave a great yell. "Stop it!" Vandrak was no longer laughing as he sensed the positive energy building far beyond his own negative energy.

"That's it Gohan! You've finally figured it out!" Bardock yelled at him smiling. Unfortunately that caught Vandrak's attention and he sent a dark beam towards Bardock.

In a righteous rage Gohan pushed his power beyond its limits and Vandrak's beam disintegrated in the shockwave caused by Gohan's energy release. Gohan's features were now pure white as the glow was only broken by the green glowing eyes.

The eighteen year old Saiyan raised his arms in the air and sent a ring of pure energy into the raging sky. The thin white ring came to a halt high up into the air. It started swirling and pulled the blackness towards it in a swirling hurricane.

All the time Vandrak tried his best to hit Gohan with his dark blasts of power, but his efforts were thwarted by Gohan's superior release of energy. The Earth was shaking and the climactic battle raged on.

The ring opened a very strange portal. It was a dark, swirling mass and everything was being sucked inside. The force was too great for Bardock to withstand and his feet involuntarily left the ground as he was being sucked in. His grandson realised this and used his energy to form a yellow shield of energy around the eldest Saiyan.

The portal to the Dead Zone was completely open now. As it sucked in the darkness Gohan knew the end was near. "This ends now." He said in a voice that seemed to come from everywhere as he charged at Vandrak.

The dark master of evil stood there, filled with fear, as he realised exactly what Gohan had done. "NO!" He yelled as a prison of pure positive energy formed around his body and completely restricted his movements. "NO! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED!"

"Not laughing now, are you Vandrak?" Gohan asked calmly as he felt the enormous power starting to surge painfully through his body. 'I have to finish this now, before my body gives way.'

Gohan pushed the spherical prison towards the sucking portal, but Vandrak still resisted and was actually moving away from the portal now. He laughed evilly as Gohan tried to keep his strength level as pain surged through his body. His power did not come without a price.

"HAHAHA! Not so tough now, huh Gohan?" Vandrak said as Gohan's hold became weaker.

'No.' Gohan thought, and once more a certain vision replayed itself in Gohan's mind

_Videl was cooking something in the kitchen and he, Gohan was standing behind her. She was unaware of his presence. He smirked and slowly placed his hands on her hips and she jumped in surprise. He spun her around and looked deep in her eyes as he smiled at her. She smiled back and then he kissed her. As they pulled apart two kids came running in. They looked to be about four and six years old individually. The little girl was the older one of the two._

_"Hey! Daddy's home!" The little boy said happily as the two kids hugged their father._

_"Hey you two!" Gohan exclaimed happily as he picked them up, one in each arm. "You didn't give mom a hard time today, did you?"_

_"No, we were really good!" The little girl said with a smile._

_"They were good up until they broke the fence again while sparring. After that they were good again." Videl said with exasperation._

_"But we did a good job fixing it!" The little boy said excitedly and with a big smile. Then Videl walked over to Gohan and their kids and they had a big family hug._

With renewed vigour Gohan forced Vandrak back towards the portal. He ignored the pain and focused, with all his might, on what he needed to do. His eyes were emitting a furious green as he once more poured all his emotions into the single blast that had saved him so many times before.

He only put enough energy into the blast to push Vandrak back, because killing him would cause the universe's destruction anyway. The green beam collided with Vandrak's spherical prison and began pushing it back as the portal began closing once more.

It was a battle of sheer will as good struggled against evil. They appeared to be equal in strength. But Gohan had something that Vandrak would never experience; he had love. His family and friends were the reason why he was fighting in the first place. And he knew they were watching over him at that very moment. He could feel their encouragement as though they were standing next to him. Their strength became his as he gained the upper hand.

The portal became restless. It wanted fresh meat, and it would get it. Gohan pushed himself harder as he thought of a young woman and what that single vision had implied, and then he smiled. His beam grew and blasted forward with unimaginable speed.

As Vandrak entered the Dead Zone all that could be heard was a terrible scream of anguish. With Gohan's last bit of energy he closed the portal of the Dead Zone.

Vandrak's control of the Time Bubbles broke and Piccolo, Vegeta, and Goku were released. They were stunned.

Gohan slowly descended to the ground and when he touched down he fell over in exhaustion. His last thoughts before blissful sleep overtook him were, 'Now Garlic jr has a friend, haha. Thanks Videl. Once again you were the reason I was able to win. What's even more rewarding than having a safe universe is the fact that this time no one got killed before I finally won. Can't wait to see your face again Videl…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I don't believe it!" Shin exclaimed, "Gohan did it! He _actually_ did it!"

"What…You mean the fight is over?" Bulma asked. She, along with Chi-Chi and Videl were nearly in tears at that point. Videl was, of course, doing her best to hide that little fact.

"Yes." Shin answered happily, "Gohan has done what his ancestor did before him."

"What do you mean?" Videl asked curiously.

As soon as Videl spoke Chi-Chi eyed her suspiciously. She didn't know who this girl was and she didn't like that little fact. "Okay little missy. Start talking! Who are you?"

"Huh? I'm Videl." Videl answered confused.

"Relax Chi-Chi. Videl is a good girl." Bulma said before Chi-Chi overreacted.

Seeing that it was safe for her to talk again Videl asked the Supreme Kai, "Sir, what did you mean by 'ancestor'?" The others were wondering that exact same question as well.

"Zogan. He was a Saiyan, the only warrior with the skill, to subdue Vandrak the first time. However, he did not posses all the abilities that Gohan has displayed. Through his battles and training Gohan has learned much more than was known at that time. The Kai's had to seal Vandrak away in what they knew would be a temporary prison. They prayed that by the time Vandrak found a way to escape, that someone would have found a more permanent solution. Even though Gohan didn't know it at the battles beginning, he already had al the resources he needed to dismiss Vandrak permanently from this plain of existence. And now, he has done it. No one can escape the Dead Zone from the inside, it is impossible.

"Zogen wasn't any ordinary Saiyan. He was something of a legend among his people. He was Gohan's ancestor, or so it is believed. And even though Saiyans weren't quite as advanced and evolved as the few remaining are now, he was. Zogen was a being out of place, out of time. The Kai's never could understand how a single being could make such an incredible evolutionary leap. There were rumours that he actually _was_ from the future, or even a parallel universe. Something was odd, however. The transcripts of the Kai's said that he disappeared without a trace after he sealed one of them within his sword and placed it in the Pillar on the planet of the Kai's. It was named the Z-Sword to remind future Kai's of the events that took place." Shin finished with a thoughtful look on his face. It appeared as though he was very deep in thought.

"So...You don't actually know if this Zogen really _was _Gohan's ancestor, do you?" Krillin asked.

"No, I don't. Perhaps we will find out someday, or it could remain a mystery forever. Only time will tell." Shin said as he looked down upon the Earth were Gohan lay...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bardock walked over to were Gohan lay. Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo, also approached. They stood around the unconscious warrior and were amazed at what transpired there. They thought it resembled a dream, one that they were about to wake up from and be disappointed that it ended. But, to their relief, it was not a dream. It had happened and Vandrak was sealed away in the Dead Zone.

"Well Kakarot, your son is truly something else. And even though you weren't there during most of his life Kakarot, Gohan's actions were always influenced by you. The memories he gained from his time with you was key to his state of mind. You taught him to never give up, and to protect those who cannot protect themselves. I know, because I've kept an eye on him. You better not die again Kakarot, you have two sons to watch over. You may have been the first Super Saiyan in millennia, for which I'm very proud of you, but you do have a tendency to do stupid things when it comes to family. I should know, you probably inherited that from me. I'll try to make up for it. You should also." Bardock said. It was the first time he had ever spoken to Goku.

Goku had a serious expression on his face as Bardock spoke. When he finished Goku's face cracked into a grin and he said, "You got it father!"

"Pah...that's enough father and son bonding!" Vegeta said irritably, "Come on clown! Now that you're alive once more I'd like to beat you and prove once and for all that _I_, the prince of all Saiyans, am stronger than you!"

"Not now Vegeta. We need to get Gohan someplace where he can heal." Piccolo said as he made a motion to pick the eighteen-year old up. He stopped and stood up straight once more with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What is it Piccolo?" Goku asked as he looked over the Namekian warrior.

"I wonder…Garlic junior needed the Makial Star to open the Dead Zone. I'm curious to know how Gohan managed to do so without it." The serious expression on Piccolo's face suddenly softened into a genuine smile as he looked down at the boy who had become a man.

The others were a bit startled. They had never seen Piccolo show any affection, not _even_ to Gohan. But he was actually smiling, and then…he started laughing. Not an evil or taunting laugh. No, it was a genuinely happy laugh. It was infectious, and soon the three standing Saiyans were laughing right along with Piccolo.

It made them all feel lighter than air and when they stopped they all looked down at the sleeping warrior. He had such a peaceful look on his face.

Goku bent down, took his son's hand and said, "All aboard?"

The others took hold and they disappeared from the battlefield.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was a month after Gohan's War ended. Since then the saviour of the universe hadn't had a single vision. He didn't need to know the future. The future would reveal itself in time. And it was filled with peace.

His parents were back and so was his grandfather, Bardock. Gohan decided that living with his parents again would be awkward since he practically came to know Bulma and Vegeta as his parents. But continuing to live with them would also be strange since his real parents were back. Gohan came to a decision and decided to move out into his own place.

It was a cosy little place. Gohan didn't want anything too big just yet. It stood on the grassy plains next to a wide river and it was halfway between parenting unit one and parenting unit two. That's how he referred to Goku and Chi-Chi, and Bulma and Vegeta. Otherwise it got more confusing than it already was.

He was starting to write 'fictional' books. It was basically his life's story. But the general public would never believe it was true, so he gave everyone an alias. He, himself, was known as Zogan in his books.

Gohan didn't know why he was so intrigued by that name. 'I'll figure it out eventually.' He thought.

One year later his first book was published and had broken all previous sales records. He also still tinkered around with inventions, but his most important priority was someone who had graduated high school seven months prior to his record-breaking debut in the world of fiction.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Time…it's a funny thing really. Not funny as in humorous, but funny as in strange. The barriers it represents were broken long ago when Trunks came from the future. Those barriers were shattered when Gohan first gained control over his visions. The idea of seeing the future both intrigued and scared the young man.

It was something that could not be fully understood, but Gohan knew it wasn't something to be toyed with.

"Knowing the future…knowing what will happen. It goes against the basic principles of life. It supposed to be unpredictable. We are not supposed to know what will happen. What's the point in living if we do? No surprises, good or bad. But I'd rather take the bad with the good than have nothing new to live for. It's like a spoiler posted on the internet, read at your own risk. I'm not reading into my, or anyone else's lives unless the visions come automatically. That usually means that something will go wrong. Besides, my usual senses have always warned me if my loved ones are in danger. It's like an eight sense."

"An _eight_ sense?" Videl asked confused.

"Well…yeah." Gohan answered, "I have eight senses, sight, hearing, smell, feel and taste." As he said the last of the 'normal' senses he gave Videl a soft kiss which she returned just as gently.

"Tell me about the other three?" She asked while smiling brightly at him.

"Sure." He said as he smiled back at the beautiful young woman in his arms. "Number six is my ability to sense energy, anyone who can control their energy can do it. Number seven is a sense I picked up through meditation. It's more of a feeling I get when someone close to me is in trouble. The last one is the visions. And that is one that I will not practise unless absolutely necessary. I don't want to know everything. I want surprises."

Videl smiled up at Gohan as they leaned against a big Oak tree. She was happily resting in his arms. They were just sitting there…enjoying each others company and the simple things in life. A gentle breeze swooped by the couple as the sun was slowly making its descent.

Grassy plains stretched forever in front of the couple. It was so incredibly peaceful. Gohan treasured every moment of it. It was the first peace he had known since he was five. The peace was only now starting to settle in on Gohan's state of mind and he was going to cherish both the peace and the blue-eyed beauty in his arms.

"What are you thinking?" Videl asked. She knew him so well.

"Just how much I love you…and how I'm never going to let you go." He said softly while giving her a loving smile and hugging her lightly.

She returned his smile and merely said, "Good…"

The sun surrendered to the calm night as the last rays of sunlight disappeared and coolness spread throughout the plains. The young couple slowly got up and walked off in the direction of the river.

When they reached the river they entered a small house that was obviously being added on as construction material could be seen everywhere. Gohan and Videl sat down on the couch and looked deep into each others eyes.

The twenty year old man broke the eye-contact and run his hand across Videl's enlarged stomach. He looked back at his wife and smiled. In a single months time their lives would change once more. Only this time, it would be for the better. They were happy and couldn't imagine life to be any other way.

Gohan's war was now a mere memory. And as they sat there they both knew that new memories would be created in the years to come. The two could see more happiness than hardships in their futures.

THE END…

* * *

…until I write a sequel…which could be next year…

* * *

**IMPORTANT: **Okay guys, I'm doing an important research project for school and part of my research involves statistics. 

I want to know: **Do you prefer Japanese Manga or American Comics?**

Please answer in a review! You **don't** have to leave your email, I just need to work out some statistics. Please answer this! I can't work out statistics with only a few people. The more the better. I'm begging! Tell me what you prefer and it will be one of the best birthdays ever!

Thanks! I know I can count on you guys!

Everyone please review one final time and please answer the question!

* * *

**Review and Answer!**


End file.
